


35 AU Fairy Tale - Mystrade

by I_Am_Momo, Mactans, Mellark_Newman, Nimirie, PrinceBSlocked, smileinlove, Thomary221B, Velia_Vasari



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 40,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8702788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Momo/pseuds/I_Am_Momo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mactans/pseuds/Mactans, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellark_Newman/pseuds/Mellark_Newman, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimirie/pseuds/Nimirie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceBSlocked/pseuds/PrinceBSlocked, https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileinlove/pseuds/smileinlove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomary221B/pseuds/Thomary221B, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velia_Vasari/pseuds/Velia_Vasari
Summary: Disfruten de todas las historias Mystrade que les traemos basadas en los cuentos de hadas más famosos.





	1. Chapter 1

¡Una edición más de 30 AU Mystrade! ¡Pero esta vez son 35! ¡Y además son de cuentos de hadas! ¿Quién se imaginó alguna vez a un joven y bello Lestrade mordiendo la manzana que le dio la malvada bruja James Moriarty? ¿O un joven Mycroft viviendo en una torre donde solo se puede entrar por la ventana? ¡¡Este diciembre tendrán sus historias!! ¡¡Disfruten!!


	2. Semillas mágicas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tras la colonización de Marte los problemas para alimentar a la población fueron en aumento, por lo que el Embajador Holmes solicitó la ayuda de Gregory Lestrade, un Ingeniero agrícola que podía ayudarlo a encontrar una solución.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota 1; Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, éstos son creación de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y en su maravillosa adaptación moderna a Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss y BBC, yo solo me divierto con ellos.
> 
> Nota 2; El siguiente fic está basado en el cuento de las habichuelas mágicas.

Greg leía por tercera vez la página de su libro, no podía concentrarse, faltaban unas cuantas horas para que llegara a su destino y estaba más nervioso por conocer al grandioso Mycroft Holmes que por pisar por primera vez el planeta rojo.

Había pasado casi un siglo desde que el hombre logro llegar a Marte, después de eso los planes para colonizarlo se aceleraron, la vida en la tierra era cada vez más difícil siendo la sobre población la principal causa de todos los problemas. 

Para poder vivir en Marte se construyeron cúpulas enormes en las cuales se edificarían pequeñas Ciudades, ya que debido al óxido de hierro la calidad del aire en el planeta no era propicia para los seres humanos, el agua se extraía de los glaciales que se encontraban en los polos. 

Mycroft había sido nombrado embajador de la Tierra en Marte y asesor del Primer Ministro del planeta rojo; Scott Howard. Holmes se graduó con honores de Oxford, había estudiado ciencias políticas, tenía un doctorado economía y dominaba seis idiomas, era una de las mentes más brillantes y reconocidas en el planeta tierra. Aunque apenas contaba con treinta y cinco años de edad ya había trabajado para el MI6 y el gobierno británico, era considerado una de las personas favoritas de la reina. 

No había nadie más apto que Mycroft para guiar al Primer Ministro de Marte en una sociedad que ya comenzaba a tomar forma. Sin embargo, uno de los problemas que el planeta rojo comenzaba a tener era la escasees de alimentos, contaban con modernos invernaderos y desde hacía cinco años había sido posible la adaptación de los animales de granja al planeta, pero la población seguía creciendo y los alimentos no eran suficientes, aunque les mandaban productos enlatados desde la tierra estos tardaban mucho en llegar y las frutas y verduras solo se daban una o dos veces al año.

En la tierra el problema alimenticio había sido solucionado por Gregory Lestrade, un Ingeniero agrícola que había creado unas semillas mágicas, o al menos así las llamaban, una vez que las semillas eran sembradas éstas podían ser cosechadas en uno o dos días dependiendo del tipo de fruta o verdura del que se tratara, dicho procedimiento solo podía ser llevado a cabo en un invernadero ya que dependía mucho de la calidad de la tierra, cantidad de oxígeno en el aire y porcentaje de humedad para que la siembra tuviera éxito. Su nombre comenzaba a sonar como un fuerte candidato para ganar un premio nobel, logrando llamar la atención de Mycroft. 

Cuando Greg recibió la invitación del Embajador Holmes para que le ayudara a resolver los problemas sobre la falta de alimentos en Marte aceptó de inmediato sin detenerse a pensar lo que eso podía significar, no era como irse a Australia y tomar un vuelo de 15 horas para poder ver a su familia, se trataba de irse a otro planeta en donde el tiempo viaje era de 98 días, pero desde que tenía memoria había admirado al mayor de los Holmes, leía todas las notas en las que aparecía su nombre y podía pasarse horas admirando alguna de sus fotos, por lo que no iba a perder la oportunidad de conocerlo por algo tan insignificante como residir en otro planeta.

Antes de partir Greg había solicitado algunos análisis sobre las propiedades de la tierra que era utilizada para la agricultura, así como la calidad del aire y la densidad de la atmosfera debido a que todos esos factores influirían para las posibles modificaciones que tendría que hacerles a sus semillas.

Cuando le fue anunciado que estaban a punto de entrar en el planeta rojo y que por lo tanto debía abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad comenzó a temblar de nervios y emoción, sabía que una de las personas que lo recibirían era el Embajador Holmes y quería causarle una grata impresión. 

*****

Greg sintió que le faltaba la respiración cuando estrechó la mano del político, no sabía si se debía por respirar un oxigeno completamente artificial o por la presencia del embajador, las fotos no le hacían ninguna justicia, era aún más hermoso en vivo, elegante e imponente. 

— ¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó Mycroft cuando notó que Greg apenas si parpadeaba y no parecía querer soltar su mano.

— Si, por supuesto –contestó apenado, soltando casi de inmediato la mano de Holmes–, es solo que aún me cuesta creer que me encuentro en otro planeta –trató de justificarse.

— Te entiendo, me pasó lo mismo, además al principio es un poco difícil acostumbrarse a la atmosfera, pero en pocos días te acostumbraras.

*****

Después de una semana de descanso y adaptación, en donde lo único que hacía prácticamente era dormir, Greg se puso a trabajar, Mycroft le había conseguido un laboratorio exclusivo, equipado con la mejor tecnología y todos los químicos que le habían sido solicitados.

De cuando en cuando el político lo visitaba en el laboratorio para conocer sus avances, no eran muchas las modificaciones que tendría que hacerle a sus semillas, pero aun así requerían de algunos cambios y tal acción le llevaría un tiempo.

Una tarde después de casi un mes de trabajo Mycroft invitó a Greg a dar un recorrido por la Ciudad vecina, era la segunda más importante del planeta y llevaba el nombre de Elixandra en honor de la monarca reinante, siendo la unión de sus dos nombres Elizabeth Alexandra. Para viajar de una cúpula a otra se tomaba un tren subterráneo, el científico se sorprendió al descubrir que bajo la tierra había toda una civilización, Mycroft le contó que algunas personas preferían vivir en pequeñas viviendas ahí debido a que era más económico, no por eso desagradable, aunque por supuesto solamente contaban con luz artificial.

Elixandra contaba con más parques que en Londinium, que era la Ciudad de que la provenían, mucho más tranquila pero igualmente moderna, también era la Ciudad en la que se encontraban las granjas más importantes y Mycroft lo llevó a conocer una de ellas.

Contaba con apenas cincuenta gallinas, treinta vacas y veintiocho cerdos, las instalaciones eran de primera y confiaban en que poco a poco este número se fuera duplicando, no solo ahí sino en las granjas restantes también.

Greg convenció a Mycroft de comprar en un local, cuya especialidad era la sopa, un par de platos para llevar y comerlos en el parque más cercano, el político tenía la intención de invitar al científico al mejor restaurante del lugar, pero le había resultado imposible negarle algo al hermoso hombre, cuando vio la sonrisa de éste dibujarse en su rostro supo que estaba perdido.

Para Mycroft era extraño encontrarse sentado en un parque comiendo un plato de sopa, podía imaginar las burlas de su hermano si se enterara. 

Platicar con Lestrade era tan fácil que parecía como si lo conociera de años, le había contado cosas de su vida que solo muy pocos conocían, algunas cosas incluso jamás se las había contado a nadie, comúnmente era muy celoso al hablar sobre su hermano, sin embargo, a Greg le había contado todo, desde lo difícil que había sido para ambos la perdida de sus padres, hasta el momento en el que éste se casó con su novio de la preparatoria. 

— Es por eso que acepté venir a Marte, sabía que John cuidaría bien de él. 

— Se nota que lo quieres mucho.

— Es la persona más importante en mi vida, obviamente nos volvimos más unidos después del accidente en el que perdieron la vida nuestros padres, Sherlock puede llegar a ser alguien muy difícil, pero es porque no sabe cómo lidiar con las emociones, afortunadamente tiene a John para ayudarlo con eso.

Greg le contó que tenía una hermana menor que era pianista y sus padres se habían mudado a una pequeña casa en Sussex tras su jubilación. 

Cuando regresaron a Londinium Mycroft se sintió muy solo, a él nunca le había interesado vivir con nadie, ni siquiera lo deseaba, sin embargo, tras pasar todo un día con Greg no podía borrar de su mente su sonrisa y el brillo en sus ojos, su recuerdo lo hacía vibrar y se dio cuenta de que quería pasar más tiempo en su compañía, entendió entonces la necesidad de Sherlock de estar cerca de John, siempre lo había visto como una debilidad, pero ahora notaba que también podía ser una fortaleza. 

*****

Habían pasado ya cuatro meses desde la llegada de Greg, el primer intento al sembrar una de las semillas había sido un fracaso, solo había logrado que brotara una pequeña ramita y en pocas horas se secó, era completamente normal que las cosas no salieran a la primera, pero aunado a las pocas veces que había visto en el último mes a Mycroft lo hacía sentirse muy frustrado, el Primer Ministro confiaba ciegamente en Holmes y no lo dejaba ni a sol, ni a sombra. 

Greg necesitaba de un descanso urgente, estaba bloqueado y extrañaba terriblemente a Mycroft, apenas tenían unos pocos meses de conocerse y ya estaba loco por ese hombre.

Se disponía a salir a conocer un poco más de los caminos subterráneos cuando apareció ante la puerta de su laboratorio la persona a la que más ansiaba ver.

— Hola Gregory, ¿estás muy ocupado?

— No, la vedad es que me disponía a dar una vuelta, mi cabeza se niega a trabajar ésta tarde.

— Bien, entonces ¿me permitirías que te secuestrara el resto del día? 

— Por supuesto –contestó Greg con una enorme sonrisa, si fuera por él podía secuestrarlo de por vida.

Mycroft llevó a Greg a una de sus Ciudades favoritas, se encontraba un poco más alejada que Elixandra pero aun así solo era una hora de viaje. 

Belacqua era un pequeño poblado que parecía sacado de algún cuento de hadas, casas hechas de madera con alegres colores, rodeadas de áreas verdes, fuentes y calles adoquinadas, el atractivo de éste lugar eran los invernaderos de flores, con rosas, tulipanes y gerberas de muchos colores, también se podían disfrutar por las noches de proyecciones al aire libre de algunas películas y dos veces a la semana de obras teatrales en algunos de los parques.

Mycroft y Greg habían disfrutado de pasar una tarde juntos, ninguno de los dos deseaba regresar. Greg buscaba de caminar siempre muy cerca de Mycroft, cosa que éste último aprovechaba para rozar la mano del científico con la suya. 

El político llevó a Greg a un parque en el que a la gente le gustaba recostarse y observar a Fobos y Deimos, los dos satélites que giraban alrededor de Marte, su luz era muy poca, nada en comparación con la luna de la tierra, pero era interesante vivir en un planeta con dos satélites.

Ambos estaban recostados boca arriba con los brazos a los lados, sus manos poco a poco comenzaron a acercarse hasta que sus dedos se entrelazaron, ambos sintieron como el cuerpo del otro temblaba.

— Greg ¿te gustaría pasar la noche conmigo? –Mycroft sonaba nervioso.

— Tenía miedo de que jamás me lo pidieras –contestó sonriendo.

Sin decir más, Greg se giró hasta colocarse encima del político y lo besó, sin poder evitarlo Mycroft lo abrazó por la cintura, acercando aún más el cuerpo del científico al suyo, el beso comenzó a volverse cada vez más candente y los suspiros se transformaron en gemidos, la necesidad de rozar sus cuerpos desnudos era cada vez mayor.

Con mucho esfuerzo tuvieron que separarse, no se vería bien que el Embajador de la tierra fuera detenido por conducta inmoral, se hospedaron en un hotel que estaba a diez minutos de donde se encontraban, aunque a ellos les pareció que era aún más lejos. 

Greg fue muy delicado al desnudar el cuerpo del político, llenándolo de besos y caricias ante cada pedazo de piel expuesta, Mycroft se derretía ante cada uno de sus toques y cuando al fin fue penetrado por el científico se sintió el hombre más dichoso sobre Marte.

Al día siguiente Mycroft le pidió a Greg que se mudara a su departamento, el científico aceptó encantado y en una semana ya estaban viviendo juntos.

*****

Después de dos meses y un intento más fallido, Greg al fin había logrado crear la primera semilla perfecta de maíz para Marte, le tomaba un poco más de tiempo, ya que mientras en la tierra la cosecha de maíz tardaba un día desde el momento de su siembra, en Marte le tomaba una semana, aun así, era lo suficientemente rápido para alimentar a la población. Una vez que encontró cual era la clave para trabajar con la primera semilla, las siguientes fueron pan comido, en poco tiempo el planeta ya contaba con trigo, papas, zanahorias, cebolla, ajo, berenjena e incluso algunos árboles frutales. 

El futuro del planeta rojo se veía prometedor. Pero lo mejor para Mycroft fue recibir la respuesta de su hermano, en donde le confirmaba su asistencia y la de John a su boda con Greg.


	3. Rubor.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lo puede controlar todo, excepto lo referente a Lestrade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, continuamos con las historias. Fue dificil ya que casi no escribo Mystrade pero fue irresistible no meterme en el proyecto.
> 
> Pinoccho es una de mis para nada favoritas historias. A mi parecer es triste por lo que intente darle un toque dulce.  
> Espero te guste y lo disfrutes tanto como yo lo eh echo al escribirlo.
> 
> No se cual es el apellido de Anthea (secreto de estado al parecer) por lo que me di la libertad de darle uno.
> 
> Nada de esto es mio, salvo la trama que te presento.

Mycroft Holmes no solía mentir aun cuando la situación lo ameritaba él siempre prefería la verdad. En su mente siempre se encontraba el pensamiento de que siendo un adulto debía comportarse como tal y afrontar las consecuencias. La mayoría de las veces su inteligencia e instinto de preservación le habían salvado de cualquier mala jugada externa a él y no recurrir a tan vil recurso como la no verdad, blanca o negra. Sin embargo y a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos y barreras había alguien en el instituto que siempre se saltaba todas las normas.

Greg Lestrade.

Y es que el perfecto hombre de cabellos plata, jugador de rugby y con el sueño de ser detective había entrado a su vida como una bola de demolición, incrustándose en cada uno de los huecos de su calibrada mente. Como en este momento en que se encuentra sentado en las gradas, observando detenidamente un entrenamiento. Anthea le acompaña fingiendo que Mycroft es el chaperón y no al revés.

Ambos están seguros que el peliplata no los vera directamente ya que se encuentran detrás del club de fans _`La hechiceras de plata´_ para Holmes es un nombre estúpido para un fan club así, pero si le preguntaran si se quisiera unir no lo dudaría ni un memento.

—Estoy segura de que nos ha visto. —comenta la acompañante sin despegar la vista del campo.

—Yo realmente veo que no.

Es esa respuesta lo que dispara las alarmas en Anthea, Mycroft puede ser bueno en cualquier caso y logra cualquier objetivo que se proponga sin embargo aún hay algo que no puede controlar y es el tono rojizo de la nariz cuando la mentira ha salido de sus labios.

—Creo que es suficiente.

Holmes no lo discute y se levantan con las intenciones claras de retirada, sin embargo el griterío de alrededor es lo que les llama la atención buscando algún signo de catástrofe como un incendio o el derrumbe de las gradas encontrándose con el mismísimo Lestrade tratando de alcanzarlos.

— ¡Espera! Te eh estado buscando por todos lados, quería preguntarte algo.

El silencio alrededor es paralizante y Anthea es quien lo saca del apuro.

—Tal vez después de clases, estamos muy ocupados ahora.

—Sí, muy ocupados.

—Espero sea la presión de alrededor y no mi persona la que te haga mentir Mycroft.

Lestrade da media vuelta de regreso al campo de juego un tanto herido, _pero no importa_ trata de convencerse así mismo. Por otro lado Holmes y Bellamy corren detrás de las gradas hacia la seguridad de las paredes del instituto como un par de vulgares ladronzuelos.

 

_Tres horas más tarde…_

 

Mycroft se encontraba guardando sus libros en el casillero, las últimas tres clases lo habían hecho olvidar el incidente en el campo dejándolo agotado mentalmente y físicamente con ganas de un pastelillo de frutas que al cerrar el casillero frente a él apareció.

—Eres mi salvador Anthea…

—Es bueno saberlo.

A su lado no se encontraba su querida amiga sino más bien el capitán del equipo de rugby con aquella sonrisa destroza monstruos nocturnos y ballenas asesinas.

—Oh por la reina, ¿Por qué me estas siguiendo?

—No pareces muy enojado con las mejillas llenas de crema pastelera. —dijo divertido levantando una mano hacia el sorprendido rostro de Holmes. —Si te eh estado siguiendo pero eres muy escurridizo.

Mycroft trago en seco el pedazo de delicia ofrecido al sentir los dedos del chico pasar delicadamente por la comisura de sus labios, enviando escalofríos por toda su columna, erizando su piel de manea deliciosa.

—Deja ya lo que haces, dime de una vez que quieres y paremos esto de inmediato.

Sus palabras no surtieron el efecto deseado, tan solo hicieron reír a su interlocutor, embobando al pelirrojo.

— ¿Tienes planes para mañana?

—Si.

Un beso a su nariz fue rápidamente dado paralizando (aún mas) su cuerpo.

—Me encanta tu rubor, aunque me gustaría que no fuese por negarte una verdad indiscutible. Pasare por ti mañana en la mañana. No te arrepentirás.

El camino de la escuela a su casa lo hizo sobre una barca que navegaba en un mar tranquilo y brillante.


	4. Blancopelo y los siete de Scotland Yard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los cuentos no entienden de épocas y La Segunda Guerra Mundial fue una realmente dura. No conviene olvidarla, sino enseñarla. Mycroft y Greg son los protagonistas de una casa de acogida con una manzana llena de crueldad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la adaptación de la BBC.  
> No gano nada con esto, sólo su entretenimiento y el mío propio.  
> Este fic está basado en el cuento "Blancanieves y los siete enanitos".

Érase que se era, una helada mañana de las que abundan en el invierno londinense, con tal lluvia torrencial que el hielo formado bajaba por la calle capa a capa. Los colegios, oficinas y más establecimientos afectados no tuvieron más remedio que cerrar y rezar a las nubes que parasen pronto. Afortunadamente, la familia Holmes-Watson tenía un segundo piso al que acudir en caso de emergencia. Bueno, ellos y el resto del bloque.

Con la inmediatez de la situación, la señora Hudson había subido a la casa de sus inquilinos, para salvarse de la inundación, versión oficial; para ponerse al día de sus vidas, pensamiento de Sherlock. Aun con ello, la relación con la casera era muy buena, muchas veces les hacía de niñera de Hamish y, John debía de admitirlo, también de su marido y, por ende, de la estabilidad de la casa.

Las horas pasaban y la lluvia no cesaba. Al contrario, parecía empeorar por minutos. Así pues, John decidió hacer la cena para todos los presentes. Él era el que se encargaba de las comidas más elaboradas y, aunque quería ver a Sherlock peleándose con el robot de cocina, la otra parte de su cerebro le decía que mejor otro día. Así pues dejó al mismo al cuidado de su hijo y de la cadera de la señora Hudson.

John tuvo que comerse sus pensamientos cuando el asado le quedó demasiado asado y no les quedó otro remedio que pedir al restaurante chino de siempre. El lugar los conocía desde hacía ya tanto tiempo que les tenía un menú hecho a medida, sobre todo desde que Hamish había venido al mundo. Por tanto, como la señora Hudson tampoco le ponía mala cara a la comida internacional, el drama no llegó a mayores.

Al final de la noche, la señora Hudson se quedó durmiendo en la habitación de Hamish, que ya tenía cinco años y una cama lo suficientemente grande como para que cupiera una persona adulta. Por ello, el pequeño dormiría esa noche con sus padres, y la siguiente, y todas las que la lluvia impidiera que volviera la cotidianidad. Aunque después del desastre que el agua habría creado, con seguridad necesitaría la casera tiempo para arreglar su casa con la aseguradora.

Sherlock recogió la cocina mientras John hablaba con la señora Hudson de los cotilleos de la zona y de lo grande que estaba el niño. Aun estando a unos metros, no perdía hilo de la conversación y mantenía la sonrisa orgullosa que siempre ponía cuando escuchaba a su marido hablar del “corazón”.

— ¡Papi, tengo sueño! –exclamó Hamish a Sherlock alzando los brazos hacia él—. Sherlock lo alzó hasta su hombro y, pasando los brazos por su espalda e inclinándose hasta los labios de John. Éste le beso con anhelo y se ruborizó al recordar que la señora Hudson estaba presente. Carraspeó y siguió hablando de lo mal diseñada que estaba la ciudad para situaciones de emergencia como la que estaba aconteciendo.

Subieron pues las escaleras hasta la habitación de matrimonio, viendo el orgullo de la señora Hudson en el brillo de sus gafas, creedora de que sin ella nunca habrían dado el paso. Una vez en la habitación, le puso el pijama a Hamish y lo arropó con un beso en la frente. Sin embargo, como buen Holmes, la noche para él aún no había terminado.

—Papi, ¿me cuentas un cuento? –Sherlock rodó los ojos con una risita—.

—Por supuesto. Érase una vez... –Hamish se acomodó bajo las sábanas, haciendo sitio a su padre. Así comienza esta historia.

Érase una vez unos niños más grandes que tú, aunque no mucho. Vivían en Londres desde su nacimiento, una vida como la de cualquier niño, llena de juegos y diversión, aunque con sus diferencias. Mycroft era descendiente de la tienda de paraguas más antigua de Reino Unido y podía tener todo lo que quisiera. Aunque lo que más quería era pasar tiempo con su padre y éste estaba tan ocupado que le era imposible.

En la otra parte estaba Graham... Galvin...

— ¡Greg! –espetó el pequeño.

—Eso –le quitó importancia Sherlock con un movimiento de mano.

— ¡Siempre te equivocas!

—Éste no es el de siempre.

—Pero son los mismos personajes, son los titos—. Sherlock se quedó pensativo.

—Cierto. Sigamos—. Hamish se acurrucó junto a Sherlock y le miró con atención y curiosidad. Sus historias siempre eran curiosas como poco.

Como decía, Mycroft tenía todo el dinero que podía desear, pero a su padre le faltaba tiempo para estar con él, y eso le rompía el alma. Por otro lado estaba Gregory, un muchacho cuya familia se hizo rica con la venta de rosquillas glaseadas al extranjero. Sin embargo, la época que vivían no era buena para nadie. Por mucho dinero que tuvieras, de nada servía si no había dónde comprar y mucho menos qué. Estoy hablando de la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

Las bombas caían por doquier y los niños fueron llevados al campo, a fin de que en él no murieran ni por impacto ni de hambre, pues si no era por la siembra la hambruna se habría llevado a toda la población. Uno a uno, fueron separados de los brazos de sus padres y madres para, con sus hermanos si los tenían, compartir la vida en un hogar para niños de la guerra, al cuidado de maestras o de quien tuviera a bien pasar por allí para quedarse.

Cada día los trenes y los camiones se llenaban de pequeños y grandes que esperaban el pronto fin de la guerra que había destrozado sus vidas y separado de sus seres más queridos. Sin embargo, nada podía hacer sino convivir y no meterse en peleas pues, como has de suponer, no todo el que iba mantenía la paz por bandera. El dolor se manifiesta de forma diferente en cada persona.

Mycroft y Greg coincidieron en una casa a las afueras de Sussex. El primero, el más alto de todos los niños presentes, podía verse entre la multitud en la distancia, lo que le dio a Greg cierta confianza sin lógica, pero confianza al fin y al cabo. Gregory, con el pelo blanco desde su nacimiento, objeto de acoso en el colegio, vio en esa sala en la que sus nuevos compañeros estaban reunidos una oportunidad para acercarse a un protector.

Poco a poco, con el paso de los días y adaptándose a la nueva realidad, escuchando las bombas a lo lejos y temiendo lo peor, Greg y Mycroft se hicieron amigos. El primero no tenía dotes de mando y lo tenía asumido, sin embargo, su compañero día y noche sí que tenía ese don y se hizo con una cuadrilla destacada en el lugar.

Ésta estaba compuesta por: Anderson el gruñón; Irene la feliz; Mary la sabia; Donovan la mocosa; Dimmock el mudito; Molly la tímida y Mike el dormilón. Todos ellos formaban la banda de Scotland Yard y, como todo héroe, luchaban contra un villano: el brujo Moriarty y su matón Moran. Así pasaban las horas de su infancia.

Moriarty era un niño atormentado. Permaneciendo unas horas con él en la misma habitación uno podía darse cuenta de ello y de que, con altas probabilidades, no había sido feliz nunca. Junto a él, al mismo nivel de desapego por la vida, se encontraba Moran. Desde el primer momento, como Greg y Mycroft, congeniaron tan bien que el color de la vida se les tornó menos oscuro, aunque fuera un poco.

Sin embargo, lo que había comenzado como un juego de niños, pronto se vio encauzado a un _vendetta_ en la que Moriarty desarrolló una obsesión tal por las manzanas rojas que le fue prohibida la entrada a la despensa hasta nueva orden. Por otro lado, Moran, hábil en las manualidades, montó con maderas del exterior lo más parecido a una pistola de balines, amenazando a todo aquel que se le atravesara en el camino.

Varias fueron las veces en la que el joven Greg temió por su vida. En una ocasión, recibió un balín en el pecho que lo mantuvo en cama en la enfermería por una semana. En otra, su merienda, una manzana roja, pasó de saber extraña a generarle un cuadro alérgico. Mientras tanto, Mycroft ya no sabía cómo protegerle. Revisaba cada mota de polvo y, aun así, su enamorado seguía en peligro.

Al cabo de los meses, la previsión se hizo realidad: Gregory calló enfermo por una manzana roja. El chico había vuelto a comerlas, aun cuando estaba advertido por Mycroft para que no lo hiciera. Ésas fueron sus vacaciones de Navidad, lejos de su familia y en una habitación llena de aparatos de hospital en desuso, mirando por la ventana con desesperación.

En una de esas miradas descubrió a Moriarty, contemplando una corono de lo que parecía oro, como quien recupera un reino que creía perdido. Siguió mirándole durante un rato mientras Greg dormía profundamente y se sorprendió al verse reflejado en su mirada desafiante, acompañado de Moran justo detrás de él, salido de entre la arboleda. No le cabía la menor duda de que había sido obra suya y, aun así, no podía probarlo.

Los días pasaban y Greg no despertaba de su largo sueño. Fue entonces cuando Mycroft decidió reunir a Scotland Yard para que encontraran la cura. Mientras tanto, él se quedaría allí, viendo la vida pasar, sosteniendo la mano de quien algún día, esperaba, fuera su compañero de vida adulta. Se sentó a su lado y suspiró paciente.

Scotland Yard buscó por todos lados el antídoto para tan terrible mal que asolaba a su amigo. Preguntaron en los pueblos de alrededor, escapándose antes de que saliera el Sol, hasta que dieron por fin con un anciano que decía saberlo todo. El susodicho les recibió en su casa, humilde y servicial, con un vaso de leche de cabra, pan tostado y una sonrisa sincera.

—Yo he vivido mucho, muchachos –decía con la voz ronca— pero nunca he visto nada que no se cure con amor—. Tomó un bocado del pan y, tras unos segundos, siguió exponiendo. –Buscad al amor verdadero de ese chico. Cuando lo encontréis, decidle que le bese con ternura, y todo mal se alejará como el viento del norte.

La pandilla terminó con todo lo de la mesa y salió corriendo hasta donde estaban Mycroft y Greg. Allí, con la mirada fija en el cristal para evitar el sufrimiento de no verle despertar, se volvió sobre sí mismo en un repullo. Frente a él, los siete de Scotland Yard tomaban aliento sobre sus rodillas, levantando la mano como signo de espera.

— ¿Qué tenéis? ¿Alguna solución?

— ¡Beso verdadero! –gritaron al unísono, tan fuerte que le hicieron tambalearse.

No lo pensó dos veces. Se acercó sigiloso hasta su cara, camino de su boca. Delimitó los labios mordiendo los suyos propios y le besó, con todo el amor de su interior. De esa forma, y como todo cuento infantil no traumático, Greg despertó y lo trajo hacia sí en un abrazó que duró minutos de júbilo. Repitiendo el beso, por supuesto.

—Y colorín, colorado... –susurró Hamish.

—Este niño ya debería estar soñando –le siguió Sherlock—. Descansa. Voy a decirle a John que suba a darte las buenas noches.

No hizo falta. John ya estaba detrás de él. Había dejado a la señora Hudson en su habitación y se disponía a dar las buenas noches y caer como un tronco en la cama. Tomó a Sherlock por la cintura sin que a éste le diera tiempo a darse la vuelta y le besó en la espalda, porque a la nuca no llegaba, fusionándose en un abrazo tomado por las manos de su esposo.

Detrás del cristal, la lluvia seguía cayendo sin tregua, pero dentro del 221B de Baker Street, el calor no dejaba hueco a maldades ni odios, manteniendo a Hamish protegido por sus dos padres. Sin embargo, la cama era de 105 cm, lo que empujaba a John al borde hiciera lo que hiciese, aunque fuera con todo el amor del mundo.

—Papá, ¿qué pasó con los malos?

—Huyeron para no volver.

— ¿Y con el viejo?

—Se convirtió en dragón.

— ¡Sherlock, qué le cuentas al niño!

—Historias, John. Historias felices.

Y colorín colorado, en el 221B el amor nunca se dará por acabado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!  
> Espero que les haya gustado :D


	5. Ricitos de Fuego

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ricitos de Fuego se pierde en el bosque... todos nos sabemos la historia, pero ahora es una versión más interesante xD  
> .  
> El cuento original no me pertenece ni los personajes que aparecen aquí, solo la trama que esta torcida como las finanzas de un político ses mía.  
> (Prometo algo menos raro y con más calidad para la próxima).  
> AU, OoC, Parodia, Humor.

...

...

  
.Había una vez, un joven veinteañero de esponjoso cabello pelirrojo y cara de querubín, a quien todos en el pueblo llamaban “Ricitos de Fuego”, el joven tenía una encantadora y sobre-protectora madre que lo envió al bosque más horrible que encontró para llevarle de comer a su abuela la loca, quien vivía en un pueblo al otro lado del bosque tenebroso, sobre un cerro nopalero controlado por narcotraficantes de marihuana, cocaína y pulque ( the winner! xD)

Entonces Ricitos de Fuego se dispuso a ir a ver a su abuela la psicótica con un canasto lleno de tequila y mezcal, vestido de la forma más elegante que encontró: un short de látex, un ajustado top negro y unas botas con tacón de aguja.

Se adentró al obscuro conglomerado de arbolitos y camino siguiendo la estrella de Belén como los Reyes Magos (Feliz Navidad Mother Fuckers! Lol) para poder llegar donde su abuela, pero entonces lo impensado sucedió: se perdió.

Ricitos de fuego haciendo gala de sus dotes para caminar en la terracería con tacones de 15cm anduvo un par de horas más, y sin darse cuenta llegó a una linda cabañita, acogedora y de lo más tierna: en la fachada estaba adornada con luces neón de un color rojo chillante que anunciaba el lugar: “La cabaña de los Osos Cogeamigos” (20 dólares la hora [nos reservamos el derecho de admisión (o sea, si eres feo no entres)]).

-¿Qué será este lugar?- se preguntó el inocente jovencito calenturiento.

Ricitos de fuego se adentró en la cabaña y pronto descubrió que estaba vacía, camino por los pasillos y llegó al comedor donde había tres tarros de cerveza, tomo del primero pero al momento se arrepintió.

-¡Está muy fría!- exclamó, entonces siguió con el siguiente tarro, bebió y la escupió con fuerza –Ugh, está muy caliente- luego fue por el tercer tarro y resulto ser de la temperatura correcta, así que se la bebió toda.

Ya mareado se dirigió a la sala (que por alguna extraña razón tenía un tubo que iba del suelo al techo justo en el centro del cuarto) donde se dejó caer pesadamente sobre uno de los sillones y pues ya entrados en confianza se puso a revisar los cajones del buró y ¡Oh sorpresa!, tenían tres tubos de lubricante (Sé que ninguna de ustedes sabe que es eso porque son criaturitas puras del Jardín del Señor), entonces tomo uno y lo untó entre sus manos y…

-Huele horrible- dijo, luego se limpió las manos en el sofá (xD) y probó el siguiente –Ay que horror, está muy espeso- murmuró enojado y volvió a limpiarse las manos, finalmente tomó el último tubo y saco una generosa porción que untó entre sus manos –Mmm… esté está perfecto- se dijo.

Luego se levantó con el tubo de lubricante entre sus manos y fue en busca de las habitaciones (porqué eso de auto complacerse en la sala es de mala educación), llegó a un cuarto enorme con tres grandes camas, entonces se dejó caer en la primera y se hundió hasta el fondo.

-Está muy suave- dijo, luego probó la siguiente y la espalda le dolió –Ay, está muy dura- se quejó, al final se recostó en la cama cerca de la ventana y la sintió agradable.

Se acomodó  y con gracia separo sus largas y esbeltas piernas, bajo el zipper de su short y comenzó a acariciarse, tan concentrado estaba en su tarea que no oyó cuando ciertos inquilinos regresaban de su paseo.

.

Los tres osos eran unos tipos de casi dos metros de estatura y alrededor de 120 kilos de puro musculo, uno se llamaba Sebastián, el otro John y por ultimo pero no menos impresionante estaba Greg.

-Alguien ha bebido de mi cerveza- se quejó Sebastián mientras veía su tarro a medio llenar.

-Alguien ha bebido de mi cerveza también y además a escupido en mi silla- exclamó John.

-Alguien se ha bebido toda mi cerveza- dijo indignado Greg mientras miraba su tarro vacío.

Los tres osos molestos decidieron relajarse viendo una película educativa XXX en su sala para que su enojo pasara, se acomodaron en sus respectivos sillones pero cuando abrieron el pequeño cajón del buro…

-Alguien ha usado mi lubricante- dijo un malhumorado Sebastián.

-Alguien usó mi lubricante también- dijo John realmente molesto.

-¡Alguien se ha llevado mi lubricante!- gritó furiosamente Greg.

Luego el trío de osos más encabronado de la historia corrió rumbo a las habitaciones y…

-¡Alguien se ha acostado en mi cama!- dijo Sebastián.

-¡Alguien se acostó en mi cama también!- secundó John.

-¡Alguien sigue acostado en mi cama y para colmo se está pajeando en ella!- rugió Greg.

Y fue ahí cuando Ricitos de Fuego cayó en cuenta de que había tres imponentes osos en la habitación, entonces rápidamente se subió el short y corrió hacia la salida… a la cual no llegó porque el Oso de cabello cano le cayó encima tirándolo en el suelo. Los otros dos osos tenían toda la intención de acercarse pero el oso Greg con un rugido los alejo.

-Este es mío, se bebió mi cerveza, se robó mi lubricante y uso mi cama, así que lo haré pagar- gruñó y sus compañeros entendieron que era justo (y que Greg los iba a matar si se quedaban) y se retiraron –Ahora si cosita pelirroja, voy a enseñarte como darle un buen uso a ese lubricante- murmuró contra la oreja del joven.

Con fuerza lo arrojó a la cama en la que momentos antes Ricitos de Fuego se estaba dando auto-amor y se posicionó sobre él.

-No me haga daño Señor Don Oso, no quiero- rogó el pelirrojo mientras se sacaba el short y se ponían sobre sus rodillas y palmas (en serio no quería xD) –Soy virgen.

El Oso sonrió de medio lado y sin preparar al pobre Ricitos de Fuego lo penetró esperando que estuviera estrecho como el infierno, pero al contrario, entró sin problemas y hasta el fondo -¿No que eras virgen?- le preguntó.

-Soy un poquito amplio- respondió el otro indignado.

-¿Un poco? Pero si aquí cabe hasta mi puño sin problemas- dijo mientras alzaba una ceja de forma incrédula.

-¡¿Me estas juzgando?!- exclamó escandalizado el pelirrojo –Si te parece, o sino salte.

-No, solo digo…- contestó cohibido, luego comenzó a darle duro al jovencito virgen medio amplio (xD).

.

Y así fue como sucedió, en una cabañita en medio del bosque Ricitos de Fuego se perdió, su mamá lloró a mares su perdida y su abuela más, pues nunca le llegó su mezcal.

Y colorín colorado, este cuento ha terminado.  
.  
.


	6. Dedúcelo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg tiene en sus manos algo que es muy importante para Mycroft, para que éste último pueda recuperarlo deberá cumplir con las demandas del Inspector.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota 1: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen estos son propiedad de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y en su maravillosa versión moderna de Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss y BBC. Solo ésta loca historia es de mi autoría.
> 
> Nota 2: El cuento en el que está basado el siguiente fic es en Rumplestinlskin

Si había dos cosas de las que Mycroft no se separaba nunca eran; de su paraguas y su diario, en especial su diario, para él era irremplazable no solo porque había sido un regalo que su abuelo le diera 20 años atrás, sino porque en el escribía todo lo concerniente a su hermano, la persona que más le importaba en ésta vida. 

Para Mycroft el diario era como su hijo, jamás se separaba de el, no importaba lo rápido que tuviera que salir de algún lugar o si algún país acababa de empezar una guerra, él nunca olvidaba su diario. Debido a ello el político no podía creer que lo hubiera dejado en el cofre del carro del Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade, y es que ese hombre era el único que lograba distraerlo a tal punto que podía llegar a olvidar hasta su nombre. 

Sherlock y John acababan de resolver el caso de un secuestro, pero ambos habían terminado muy golpeados por lo que había llegado una ambulancia y Mycroft fue al lugar para conocer el estado de su hermano, deteniéndose solo unos instantes a conversar con el Inspector Lestrade sobre lo sucedido, unos minutos bastaron para que Mycroft dejara olvidado su diario, algo insólito si se le preguntaba a cualquiera que lo conociera. 

Cuando Greg vio la libreta supo de inmediato a quien pertenecía, no pudiendo evitar sonreír al sentir que tenía en sus manos algo que le pertenecía al gran Mycroft Holmes, era como tener un trofeo entre sus manos. Iba ya en camino a su casa cuando el celular comenzó a sonar, no tenía que ser un Holmes para saber de quién se trataba.

— Mycroft, que gusto recibir una llamada tuya.

— Buenas noches Gregory, me preguntaba si habrá visto una libreta que por un descuido deje en el cofre de su carro.

— Por supuesto la traigo aquí conmigo.

— Perfecto –Mycroft sintió que el alma le regresaba al cuerpo, sabía que con Greg su libreta estaba a salvo–, si no es mucha molestia ¿podría pasar por ella en éstos momentos?

— Lo siento mucho Mycroft, pero no creerás de verdad que va a ser tan fácil ¿cierto? –dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

— ¿Perdón? –preguntó Mycroft desconcertado.

— En más de una ocasión Sherlock ha comentado que la única persona mejor que él para deducir eres tú, cosa que me parece difícil de creer y me gustaría comprobarlo.

— ¿Y como se supone que piensa hacer eso?

— Muy fácil, si adivinas la contraseña de mi computadora te regreso el diario.

— ¿Su fecha de nacimiento? ¿la fecha del día en que entró a Scotland Yard? ¿El nombre de su ex esposa? 

— No, no y por supuesto que no. 

— Gregory no soy adivino, no leo la mente yo deduzco y para conocer un dato como ese necesitaría conocerlo un poco más.

— Entonces conozcámonos un poco más.

— Gregory….

— No te preocupes Mycroft la libreta está en buenas manos, no pienso leerla y estará muy bien guardada, ¿que te parece si nos tomamos un café mañana al medio día en el Starbucks que está frente a New Scotland Yard? Y por favor, deja de hablarme de una manera tan formal, háblame de tú, solo te llevo tres años. 

Y antes de que el político pudiera reusarse o decir algo más, Lestrade colgó, pese a lo seguro que pudiera escucharse lo cierto era que estaba muy nervioso, nunca antes se había atrevido a pedirle una cita al hermano mayor de Sherlock, no por falta de ganas sino porque le imponía demasiado, pero sabía lo importante que esa libreta era para Mycroft y pensaba aprovechar la oportunidad.

*****

Cuando Greg entró a la cafetería Mycroft ya lo estaba esperando sentado en una mesa pegada a la ventana. Al principio fue muy incómodo, Mycroft se veía molesto y Greg no sabía cómo empezar la conversación, había agotado los clásicos temas sobre el clima y el trabajo, y el ambiente parecía cada vez más tenso, hasta que se le ocurrió hacer un comentario sobre Sherlock y John, eso fue más que suficiente para romper el hielo y sacar de su mal humor al pelirrojo, los treinta minutos pasaron muy rápido, ambos debían regresar a trabajar, pero quedaron de verse al día siguiente a la misma hora y en el mismo lugar.

Después de una semana de cafés y almuerzos, Mycroft trató de deducir la contraseña de Greg.

— Arsenal.

— No, me alegra que recordaras el equipo al que le voy, pero definitivamente no es mi contraseña.

— Queen.

— No tampoco –dijo Greg riendo, lo que hizo que el corazón de Mycroft latiera muy rápido, adoraba ver a Greg sonreír, más si era él quien lo provocaba.

— Craig.

— ¿Craig?

— Daniel Craig, dijiste que te gustaba y que por lo tanto era tu James Bond favorito.

— No, tampoco se trata de Craig –contestó Greg con una sonrisa que a Mycroft le cortó la respiración–, buen intento, pero creo que debemos vernos un poco más. Te invito a cenar pasado mañana.

*****

Había pasado poco más de un mes y tanto Mycroft como Greg disfrutaban de las salidas a cenas, almorzar y caminar. Esa noche Greg fue un poco más atrevido invitando al pelirrojo a cenar a su casa.

Después de la cena tomaron una copa en la sala, ninguno de los supo quién había empezado, pero cuando se dieron cuenta se estaban besando, comenzaron con besos tímidos y dulces hasta convertirse en desesperados y apasionados. 

Greg llevó a Mycroft a su cama, entre besos y caricias ambos se fueron desvistiendo, el inspector llenó de besos el cuerpo del político, desde la primera vez que lo vio había deseado tenerlo de esa manera.

Lestrade lamía y besaba uno de los pezones de Mycroft mientras lo preparaba con parsimonia, introduciendo un dedo a la vez en la entrada de su amante. Cuando estuvo listo lo penetró con movimientos suaves, el político rogó por más cuando su próstata comenzó a ser estimulada, Greg aceleró entonces sus estocadas acariciando el miembro de Mycroft hasta que éste se corrió con fuerza, las contracciones de su cuerpo llevaron al Inspector a su orgasmo casi de inmediato. 

Cuando ambos lograron separarse y respirar con tranquilidad Mycroft volvió a hablar.

— Es mi nombre.

Greg sonrió y se paró de la cama sacando de un cajón el diario de Mycroft, quien lo recibió con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

— Espero que eso no signifique que es la última vez que nos vemos –dijo Greg.

— Por supuesto que no Gregory, esto es apenas el comienzo.

Y haciendo la libreta a un lado el político se levantó para tomar un baño junto con su amante y de paso hacer el amor por segunda vez.


	7. Los condenados

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Érase una vez, en un reino muy antiguo, un humilde zapatero llamado Greg estaba condenado a muerte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muy buenas a todos! Aquí os dejo mi interpretación mystrade de "Los músicos de Bremen".   
> Es la primera parte de una historia de cuatro capítulos, así que habrá que esperar hasta la próxima semana para leer su continuación. Cuando termine de publicar los cuatro capítulos, los subiré como una colección en mi perfil personal (Velia_Vasari) para que sea menos lioso y se puedan leer de seuido.  
> Y ahora, ¡a disfrutar!

Hacía mucho tiempo que Greg había dejado de intentar averiguar si era de noche o de día, si llovía o hacía calor fuera de esos muros. Sólo podía saber cuántos días habían pasado, y solo si realmente les alimentaban una vez al día como sospechaba. A veces parecía que pasaba mucho más tiempo entre una comida rancia y otra insulsa, pero no se quejaba. En ese lugar, comer algo de verdad era lo peor que te podía pasar. Así era el corredor de la muerte.

Si sus cálculos eran correctos llevaba metido en esa celda tres meses y dos semanas. Todo ese tiempo pensando que cada día sería el último de su vida, despertándose cada mañana deseando poder ver la luz del sol por última vez, sintiendo náuseas cada vez que el olor de la última cena de algún preso se colaba por las pequeñas rendijas a nivel de suelo. 

La primera semana que estuvo ahí encerrado no se apartó de ella, aprendiendo cada detalle que pudiera alcanzar a ver. Sin embargo no le sirvió de mucho: los guardias no tenían un patrón fijo y la celda de enfrente parecía estar vacía. Al menos nadie se asomaba por esas rendijas. La segunda semana lloró hasta la extenuación deseando que le matasen de una vez. Lo peor de estar en el corredor de la muerte no era saber que ibas a morir, sino no saber cuándo ibas a hacerlo. Hacia la tercera semana llegó a la conclusión de que los guardias se alimentaban del sufrimiento y los sollozos de desesperación de los reos. En la cuarta semana llegó a un estado de paz que nunca pensó ser capaz de sentir, y sorprendentemente había conseguido mantenerlo durante los dos meses siguientes. A Greg ya no le importaba seguir esperando su muerte, pero eso no significaba que el olor a comida no le siguiera poniendo tan enfermo como el primer día.

No había nada con lo que entretenerse en la celda: un pequeño montón de paja para dormir, una manta corroída por las chinches y un agujero en el frío suelo de piedra para hacer sus necesidades. Afortunadamente hacía mucho tiempo se había acostumbrado al olor y a la penumbra. Así, pasaba todo el día sólo con sus pensamientos, dándose conversación a sí mismo e imaginándose una vida alternativa. Hacía unos días había ido al mercado a comprar una gallina para un guiso, tenía que celebrar con su familia la fiesta nacional del reino. Haciendo cola en el puesto se giró al escuchar unos gritos, y allí se encontró al hombre más hermoso que había visto -o mejor dicho, imaginado- en su vida. El sol estaba justo a espaldas del hombre y en un principio sólo podía ver su silueta, pero cuando tapó la luz con su mano pudo verle como si fuera una aparición: pelo tan claro como el sol, ojos azules brillantes, una sonrisa arrebatadora. Alto, delgado, con brazos fibrosos que sujetaban una pesada caja que seguramente llevaría a su puesto de trabajo. El hombre estaba hablando y riéndose con alguien, pero al sentir una mirada sobre él se giró y sus miradas se cruzaron. El corazón de Greg se paralizó pero entonces le llamaron, desvió los ojos y se perdió la magia. Cuando volvió a mirar, el hombre había desaparecido. Pero como eso era su imaginación, se lo volvería a encontrar dentro de poco. Una pena que nunca se hiciera realidad.

Iba a empezar con su ejercicio diario de imaginación -hoy tocaba imaginarse el torso desnudo de su hombre perfecto- cuando oyó los gritos del resto de presos. Llegaba alguien nuevo. Con los músculos agarrotados tras llevar mucho tiempo en la misma postura, Greg se tumbó en el suelo para asomarse a su rendija. Vio las piernas de dos guardias y entre ellos arrastraban a un hombre. Forzando el ángulo de visión que le permitía la rendija, pudo ver que le tiraban en la celda de al lado. Eso solo significaba que ese era el último día de alguien. Los que entraban por los que salían, esa era la principal norma en ese sitio. Volvió a sentarse en su montón de paja, cerró los ojos y soltó lentamente un hondo suspiro pensando que por fin saldría de allí, aunque solo fuera para morir. Era preferible a esa eterna espera. Lamentablemente vio que no fue así cuando pasaron tres comidas y no le habían ido a buscar.

Greg había aprendido a reconocer absolutamente todos los sonidos que se producían en las celdas. El lento gotear, las distintas toses y gemidos de dolor, el crepitar del fuego de las antorchas en los pasillos y el característico tintinear de las llaves de los guardias. Lo reconocía todo al instante. Sin embargo, cinco comidas después de que llegara el nuevo, empezó a oír algo: arañazos. Al principio eran tan suaves que creyó que se lo estaba imaginando, pero poco a poco se iban haciendo cada vez más claros. Finalmente localizó su origen: la celda del nuevo. La desesperación del corredor de la muerte podía hacer estragos en la mente de una persona. Ignoró el sonido durante varias comidas más incluyéndolo al repertorio de ruidos constantes hasta que oyó algo que jamás pensó que jamás volvería a oír.

—¿Hola?—Greg se sobresaltó del susto. Pensó que estaba tan necesitado de contacto que se imaginaba voces—. Sé que estás ahí. ¿Cómo te llamas?—era una voz masculina, suave, con un acento inglés muy marcado. Casi de aristocracia, por las pocas veces que Greg había tratado con ellos en su vida.

Se acercó a gatas hacia la otra pared y la palpó, buscando de dónde salía la voz.

—M-me... Me...—su voz se quebraba de no haberla usado en mucho tiempo. Carraspeó varias veces y tragó saliva para aliviar la sequedad de su garganta—. Greg. ¿Cómo lo...?—tuvo que parar a toser—. ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

—Una piedra rota. Abajo a tu izquierda, casi en la esquina.

Greg miró hacia donde le indicó y allí, en el suelo, vio un trozo de piedra en el suelo. No podía creer que no la hubiera visto antes, ni que la hubiera escuchado caerse. Asomó un ojo por el agujero, y al otro lado se encontró con un ojo azul.

—¿Cómo te llamas?—le preguntó Greg.

—Necesito tu ayuda para salir de aquí—dijo el hombre ignorando su pregunta.

Greg solo pudo reírse con la voz rota.

—Solo se puede salir de aquí de una forma—cuanto más usaba la voz menos le costaba controlarla, pero le empezaban a doler las cuerdas vocales—. Las cerraduras no se pueden forzar y hay muchísimos guardias.

—Dos en cada pasillo. Hay un total de seis, y otros dos en las escaleras a las dependencias de la guardia. Después solo hay que atravesarlas sin despertar a los que estén dormidos y salir del castillo por la puerta de servicio.

Greg estaba asombrado. Cuando le dejaron ahí encerrado su última preocupación era quedarse con los detalles para intentar salir. Uno no se escapaba del corredor de la muerte, asumía su destino sin intentar mojar los pantalones.

—No sé cómo quieres pasar por todo eso sin que te descubran, ni como te puedo ayudar.

—Solo necesito que cuentes el número de guardias que pasan por tu puerta cada vez, nada más. Sabes contar, ¿cierto?

Le gustaría sentirse ofendido, pero lo cierto era que era el único de su familia que había podido aprender las letras y los números. Y se defendía bastante bien.

—¿No puedes hacerlo tú?

—No tengo rendija, y la puerta no me deja escuchar bien—. Greg no contestó de inmediato, sino que lo meditó. El hombre, al ver que no le convencía, añadió una cosa más—. Si me ayudas, te sacaré también.

Greg soltó una carcajada

—Llevo aquí más de tres meses. ¿En serio crees que puedes escapar?

—Sí—dijo el hombre totalmente serio. Greg abrió la boca para negarse, pero lo pensó mejor. ¿Qué podía perder? Nada, ya estaba en el corredor de la muerte. Cualquier día le traerían su última comida para despedirse de este mundo—. Lo digo completamente en serio, Gavin.

—Greg.

—¿Qué?

—Me llamo Greg.

—Oh, sí. Como sea. ¿Tenemos un trato?

¿Cómo fiarse de un hombre que ni siquiera se aprendía tu nombre? Pero si eso le hacía pasar las horas centrado en algo, quizá se hacía más ligera la espera. 

—Está bien—accedió con un suspiro—. Pero dime tu nombre.

—Scott. Y ahora ponte frente a la puerta, no debe tardar mucho para la siguiente ronda.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no hablaba con nadie que no deseaba moverse, pero cuanto antes completara su misión, más podría hablar con Scott. Se resignó a hacer guardia tumbado frente a su puerta, y solo tuvieron que pasar un par de comidas hasta averiguar el patrón de los guardias tras tres meses. Con ayuda de Scott, por supuesto.

—¿Por qué necesitas saberlo?—le preguntó a Scott un día en el que su imaginación no podía imaginarse más detalles de su hombre perfecto.

—Porque así puedo planear una buena huida.

—¿Y qué has sacado en claro hasta ahora sobre tu plan perfecto?

—Que debemos aprovechar cuando traigan a alguien su última comida. No debe tardar mucho.

—No sé si quiero saber qué tienes pensado hacer—cayeron en un cómodo silencio, pero Greg tenía demasiadas ganas de hablar y sospechaba que Scott también—. ¿Por qué te han condenado a muerte?

—Por la estúpida idea de que es antinatural diseccionar un cuerpo humano. ¿Cómo quieren si no que comprendamos cómo funciona?—dijo Scott furioso.

—Ah, así que eres médico.

—Entre otras cosas.

—¿Como cuáles?

—Músico, alquimista...

—Oh, no me digas que eres uno de esos “humanistas” de los que tanto se habla ahora.

—No tengo ese perfil exactamente. Se necesitaría un nuevo término para describir lo que hago. Si alguien necesita ayuda, acude a mí.

—¿Qué tipo de ayuda?

—De cualquier tipo. Desde encontrar a alguien desaparecido hasta tocar música en una boda. 

Greg hizo un sonido de apreciación, él solo sabía hacer zapatos.

—Quién te habría dicho que acabarías en el corredor de la muerte, ¿verdad?

—Al contrario, me lo advirtieron muchas veces—entonces Scott dijo en voz baja—: ojalá le hubiera hecho más caso.

—¿A quién?

Scott tardó tanto en contestar que Greg pensó que le había ignorado o que se había quedado dormido.

—A mi hermano. Siempre que me descubría con algún experimento arriesgado, me lo decía. “Acabarás en el corredor de la muerte”—dijo Scott impostando su voz—. “Y no te ayudaré cuando eso pase”.

—Sí, sé lo que es tener una mala relación con tu familia. Yo tengo tres hermanos y dos hermanas. Menos mal que voy a morir, no podría soportar ver de nuevo la decepción en sus caras.

—¿Estuvieron presentes en tu detención?

—Y cuando me leyeron los cargos.

—¿De qué te acusan?

Esta vez fue Greg el que tardó en contestar. Scott no le dijo nada, simplemente esperó.

—Por una razón tan estúpida como la tuya—murmuró finalmente Greg.

Scott no le respondió, se quedaron callados. Sentía la presencia de Scott al otro lado de la pared y aunque no le hubiera dicho la verdadera razón de su encarcelamiento se sintió acompañado por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Oyó los leves ronquidos de Scott y acompasó su respiración con ellos hasta que él también se quedó dormido.  
El olor a comida le despertó. Se frotó los ojos y se desperezó, no debía pasar tantas horas durmiendo sentado en el suelo y contra la pared. Cuando enfocó su vista, se quedó petrificado ante lo que había en su puerta: una bandeja con un pollo asado. Su última comida sería un pollo asado. El olor le revolvió el estómago, pero se acercó resignado hacia la bandeja. Al menos ya no tendría que seguir esperando.

—¿Gavin?—Scott le llamó por el agujero de la pared, pero al contrario que el resto de veces no le recordó su verdadero nombre—. Gavin, ¿te han dado la comida?  
Sería mejor creer que estaba imaginándose la preocupación en la voz de Scott. Así costaría menos despedirse de ese mundo, pensando que ni siquiera otro condenado le echaría de menos.

—¡Gavin, responde!

—Sí—dijo Greg con la voz más neutra posible—. Ahora te será más fácil escapar, no tendrás que preocuparte de sacarme también a mí.

—Ni se te ocurra comerlo, Gavin—le advirtió Scott.

—¿Qué más da ya?—dijo Greg con una sonrisa triste y resignada—. No sé cuándo vendrán a por mí, así que... Te deseo la mejor de las suertes, Scott. Ojalá salgas de aquí.

—¡Gavin, hazme caso! ¡Deja esa comida!

Ignoró todas las amenazas e insultos de Scott mientras se comía lentamente el pollo asado, intentando por todos los medios no vomitarlo. Se moriría con el estómago lleno, lo tenía decidido. Se sentó en su pequeño montón de paja a esperar su destino. Poco a poco su cuerpo se fue relajando hasta el punto de casi no notar cuando, después de cuatro meses, abrieron su puerta. 

La luz le cegó y tuvo que poner una mano frente a sus ojos para protegerlos del dolor. La silueta poco a poco fue esclareciéndose.

—¿Tú eres Gavin?—le preguntó una suave voz.

—¿Scott?—preguntó Greg confuso. Aunque su voz no coincidía, solo él le conocía por ese nombre—. ¿Cómo has salido de tu celda?

—¿Scott?—repitió esa suave voz—. Sí, definitivamente eres tú. ¿Puedes ponerte de pie?

La silueta entró en la celda y se agachó para ayudarle a ponerle de pie.

—No intentes sacarme, Scott. Vete tú—le ayudó a ponerse de pie y su vista se topó con la indumentaria de él—. ¿Cómo has conseguido un uniforme?

—Deja de llamarme Scott. Odio cuando me confunden con él.

—¿Qué?

Greg alzó la mirada para ver la cara del que creía que era Scott, y su corazón se paró un segundo que fue una eternidad. No era como el hombre de su imaginación, tenía una nariz mucho más aguileña en comparación y una gran frente despejada, pero sus ojos azules eran exactamente iguales.

—¿Puedes andar?—le preguntó el hombre sin apartar sus ojos.

—Eh... No... No lo creo...

El hombre apartó sus ojos y pegó a Greg aún más a su cuerpo para agarrarlo con un brazo bajo las axilas.

—Estúpidos guardias, tendría que haberles drogado a ellos—murmuró el hombre por lo bajo.

—¿Drogas?

—La última comida siempre está drogada, obviamente. ¿Crees que esos estúpidos guardias quieren hacer su trabajo más difícil?—Greg no comprendía del todo las palabras. ¿Cómo sabía Scott eso de los guardias? ¿O no era Scott?—. Apóyate en mí todo lo que puedas, ¿entendido? Estaremos fuera antes de que te des cuenta.

¿Estar encima de ese hombre como si la vida le fuera en ello? No tenía que repetírselo. Se aferró como pudo al cuello del hombre, maldiciendo que sus músculos no respondieran correctamente. No podía centrarse en nada más que no fuera ese hombre, nada podía distraerle, ni siquiera la persona que le agarró por el otro lado y que le ayudó a llevarle. Hubo gritos a su alrededor, respiraciones apresuradas y algún que otro golpe, y antes de darse cuenta sintió una brisa fresca en su cuerpo.  
Unas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos. ¿Podía ser cierto? ¿Scott le había sacado de la cárcel? Le subieron a algo que se movía, y el vaivén junto con la suave brisa le relajaron tanto que volvió a quedarse dormido. Cuando despertó, el olor a naturaleza le inundó por completo y abrió los ojos de golpe. Estaba sentado en tierra húmeda, y una manta cubría sus hombros. Sobre su cabeza tenía ramas de árboles y las estrellas. Quería llorar, se había olvidado de lo hermosas que eran. Estaba fuera. Realmente fuera.

—¿Gavin?

El hombre del uniforme estaba sentado frente a él, al otro lado de la fogata. Unos palos sostenían carne pequeña, seguramente de ardilla.

—Greg—respondió, intentando que la emoción que había sentido hacía unos momentos no se dejara ver. Sin embargo el hombre debió sentirlo, porque le sonrió amablemente.

—Me imaginaba que Sherlock había vuelto a confundir los nombres. Sherlock es mi hermano, por cierto. ¿Scott? Es su segundo nombre. Tercero en realidad.

Greg se tapó aún más con la manta mientras se arrastraba poco a poco para acercarse al fuego.

—¿Tú eres el hermano que le amenazó con no ayudarle a salir del corredor?

—El mismo. Me llamo Mycroft.

El nombre resonaba en su cabeza, pero no podía acordarse de dónde lo había oído antes. Cosa rara, porque ese no era un nombre muy común. Y si le hubiera visto en algún momento de su vida, se acordaría. Sus ojos azules brillaban con el fuego, y su pelo pelirrojo centelleaba. No era el hombre de su imaginación, pero para él era perfecto. Y no solamente porque le hubiera salvado la vida.

—¿Por qué me sacaste?

—Porque ayudaste a mi hermano, y él te prometió la libertad.

—No pensé que lo conseguiríamos... ¿Dónde está Scott? Digo, Sherlock.

—Buscando comida para el viaje.

—¿Qué viaje?

—No pensarás que nos quedaremos, aquí ¿cierto?—preguntó Mycroft sorprendido.

—A ti no te buscan—dijo Greg como si fuera algo obvio.

—Colaborar con la huida de dos prisioneros y ser un traidor a la reina no ayuda a que te vean con buenos ojos.

Greg no había pensado en ello, aunque tampoco le había dado tiempo. Estaba demasiado excitado con la naturaleza que le rodeaba como para asimilarlo todo.  
—¿Dónde vamos entonces?

—A Bremen, al otro lado del mar. Mi hermano yo tenemos contactos allí, podremos empezar una nueva vida sin problemas. Si quieres acompañarnos, por supuesto—añadió Mycroft mirándole a los ojos.

Greg no tuvo que pensar. Sabía que seguiría a ese hombre hasta el final del mundo, aún más en ese momento que no tenía a nadie más.

—Sí quiero.


	8. From Ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huérfano y despojado de sus tierras, un chico debe sobrevivir. Cubierto de ceniza, limpiando chimeneas, nadie podría fijarse en alguien tan bajo. En este cuento de hadas, hay quienes no se fijan en el sucio exterior si no en cosas más... importantes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basado en el cuento La Cenicienta, cuya versión más famosa es la de Charles Perrault (1967)
> 
> Como parte de estos 35 días tenía que publicar la semana pasada pero causas de fuerza mayor me lo impidieron.

**FROM ASHES**

_**por Nimirie** _

 

PRIMERA PARTE

 

Los sonidos que ambos dejaban salir eran la definición de erótico, acalorados y húmedos, demasiado para ser escuchados con tranquilidad. El guardia tragó saliva y trató de pensar en cualquier otra cosa, por ejemplo, la última vez su capitán lo entrenó en el manejo de espadas y fue tan incompetente que terminó con un diente menos. Eso, el dolor en su boca y la sangre era un recuerdo lo suficientemente desagradable para que su miembro recuperara su flácida normalidad y dejara de sentir la necesidad de tocarse.

Era un simple guardia, pero sus órdenes imposibles de quebrantar tenían una claridad extrema. Nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia, por ninguna excusa, el príncipe heredero podía perderse de su vista. Todos los guardias elegidos para esta tarea se consideraban parte de una élite, eran escogidos basados en sus logros y capacidades, sin embargo, era una de las tareas más complicadas que había.

El príncipe heredero era extraño. Ellos podrían haber dicho muchas más cosas si alguien se aventurara a preguntarles, pero no, ni siquiera si preguntaran ellos dirían algo. Porque estaban ahí para asegurarse que Su Majestad nunca sufriera daños, para que su vida e integridad fueran conservadas; no para juzgar, no para andar esparciendo rumores sobre alguien tan importante.

Lo habían visto aprender a caminar, caerse de las escaleras, correr en los pasillos, leer los libros de la biblioteca, escapar en busca de aventuras, jugar a los piratas. El príncipe los odiaba, eso era una seguridad, ellos jamás se iban, era una orden del Rey, la privacidad de alguien tan importante estaba sobrevalorada, decía él. Por lo que había estado ahí hasta en momentos terribles y hasta vergonzosos, como enfermedades que amenazaron con matarlo o cuando descubrió que si se frotaba contra el colchón se daba placer suficiente como para comenzar a gemir.

Ahora, cuando el príncipe posó sus ojos en el chico de la ceniza, ellos sabían que todo estaría mal, aunque no podían hacer otra cosa más que seguirlo y evitar que cualquier otro se enterara de lo que pasaba entre ellos.  Porque una cosa era que se masturbara después de bailar con las hermanas, primas o hijas de los duques y barones que iban a los eventos esperando que el príncipe se fijara en ellas, cuando lo único que hacía era mirar la anatomía masculina de sus familiares; pero algo muy diferente era obligar al pobre muchacho cubierto de ceniza a abrirse de piernas y dejarlo entrar, una y otra vez, cada que él príncipe tuviera ganas.

El chico de la ceniza era un conjunto de desgracias. Los guardias habían llegado a saber de él aunque el príncipe lo usara y lo dejara atrás. El Capitán de los guardias, aquel que siempre esperaba fuera de la habitación mientras este tipo de cosas pasaban, había prohibido que cualquier lo tratara mal, algunos de ellos habrían querido continuar el trabajo del príncipe, tomarlo ellos también. No comprendían que eso habría sido una afrenta tremenda, se cegaban con lo que acaban de ver, cómo el chico no se quejaba ante las intrusiones, como gemía y jadeaba hasta dejar su garganta también ardiendo.

El Capitán era alguien inteligente, no por nada había estado en ese puesto desde antes de que naciera el príncipe. Sabía que tenían que cuidar a ese chico tan humilde, que por alguna razón incomprensible, era la única persona con la que el príncipe se expresaba de esa manera, que por alguna razón había sido elegido por sobre una serie de amantes más adecuados, de mejor clase.

El chico de las cenizas era huérfano de padre y madre, había sido noble, pero todo lo que tenía había sido robado, aunque de manera legal. Su madrastra era ahora dueña de su casa, de su dinero, de todo lo que alguna vez le trajo seguridad. A él lo habían echado a la calle, a nadie le importaba si en teoría él debía heredar lo que dejó su padre, él no era nada más que un muchacho, alguien que fue engullido por la pobreza y la miseria.

No tenía más que quince años cuando trepó por la primera chimenea del castillo, era muy delgadito, apenas comía en esos tiempos y su estatura parecía haberse detenido, nadie le habría prestado atención, nadie lo iba a mirar dos veces. Por supuesto, las chimeneas del castillo eran amplias y limpiarlas era algo serio, durante cinco años lo hizo sin que nadie se cuestionara que el muchacho se fuera convirtiendo en un hombre. Creció, subió de peso y el músculo se fue formando donde antes había puro hueso.

El Príncipe caminaba de regreso a su habitación cuando para evitar cruzarse con el Rey, se deslizó por los pasillos de la servidumbre. Sus guardias lo vieron detenerse en uno de los patios, el chico de la ceniza estaba ahí, tirando cubo tras cubo de helada agua sobre su cuerpo, tratando de sacar la suciedad pegada a su piel. Sus manos tallaban sus brazos, su torso, sus muslos. No tenía gran pudor, donde estaban era un lugar exclusivo para gente del servicio, lo peor que podía pasar es que lo viera alguna de las chicas de la cocina y muriera de la vergüenza.

Pero había sido visto por el espíritu indomable que era el Príncipe, esa única persona a la que no le importaba otra cosa más que la emoción del reto, de lo prohibido, el que era capaz de escapar del castillo con la promesa de resolver el misterio de extraños sucesos, cosas que normalmente deberían generar el terror en los corazones de las buenas personas, eso era lo que él iba a buscar. Esa tarde justamente regresaban de visitar un convento, donde una horrible maldición causaba la muerte de los monjes, dedicados a copiar libros a mano. Al final resultó que no era nada del otro mundo, que era veneno puesto en las hojas de libros prohibidos que los monjes no deberían ni siquiera de abrir.

Nada emocionante. Los ojos del Príncipe se había emocionado ligeramente al hojear con cuidado uno de esos libros, lo que sea que haya mostrado, llamó por un segundo su atención. Pero ahora, sus ojos parecían devorar al chico de las cenizas, parecía listo para darle caza y arrastrar su presa a su cubil para devorarla con toda la paciencia. El Príncipe, en ese primer día, no tenía más que dieciséis años, era un jovencito que no había tenido ninguna experiencia sexual más a allá de su mano. Por lo que no hizo más que mirarlo, admirar cada parte de ese perfecto cuerpo que no se imaginaba debajo de la ropa.

Fue el Capitán de la Guardia quien siguiendo órdenes, como siempre, fue y lo sacó de sus actividades normales, para llevarlo ante la presencia del Príncipe. Antes tuvo que asegurarse que no llevara la ceniza hasta sus habitaciones, por lo que le dijo que se bañara y vistiera con lo menos desagradable que tuviera. Sus ropas eran terribles, el Capitán torció la boca pero nada se podía hacer, por lo menos estaba limpio. El chico iba temblando, seguro pensaba que le esperaba algo malo, la gente ignorante del castillo solía hablar de los experimentos del Príncipe, pero este los realizaba con cosas muertas no con seres humanos vivos.

Se quedaron la sala externa de sus habitaciones, por nada del mundo le permitiría entrar más allá, por lo menos no en esa primera vez. Cuando el Príncipe hizo su aparición, el chico de la ceniza no podía más que mirar la alfombra bajo sus pies. Su Majestad se echó a reír, por lo menos se le hacía divertido, lo cual era mucho decir, normalmente no tenía ningún tipo de reacción ante la gente, la mayoría de las cosas le aburrían.

-¿Tienes nombre? –le preguntó el joven Príncipe antes de sentarse a comer unos bombones con chocolate que estaban a su disposición, dejaba caer cada uno dentro de su boca con un gesto grandilocuente e innecesario.

-Greg –respondió el muchacho y aventuró una mirada nerviosa hacía el soberano justo cuando su boca se cerraba sobre el dulce y lo saboreaba. El Guardia estaba consciente que su protegido era un muchachito hermoso, las miradas de hombres y mujeres siempre estaban sobre de él, aunque pasaban inadvertidas, pero era insistentes. Lo que vio en Greg fue admiración, el chico de la ceniza no deseaba a su Príncipe, en parte le tenía miedo, en parte lo miraba apreciando la belleza que tenía, pero sin querer nada más. Eso le gustó al hombre que había cuidado al soberano desde niño, le gustó bastante.

Por su parte, el Príncipe lo miraba con toda la intención de saber cualquier cosa importante, la gente solía sentirse incomoda en presencia del soberano cuando miraba de esa manera, parecía capaz de encontrar secretos en el rostro de las personas. Greg aguantó el escrutinio, era posible que alguien tan simple como él no conociera los secretos.

-Me gustas.

Le dijo y fue todo. El Príncipe se acercó al chico mayor, los despojó de un tirón de su ropa y comenzó a tocarlo. El Capitán debía permanecer en el lugar pero no los miraba todo el tiempo, aunque fuera de esa manera les daría un poco de privacidad. Lo que vio fue suficiente, el chico de las cenizas era también muy inexperto, no sabía besar, cosa que su Príncipe dominaba gracias a ciertas cortesanas acomedidas. Los dedos del hombre joven recorrían con felicidad el cuerpo musculoso del sirviente, parecía sorprendido de que aquello sucediera, no lo culpaba, debía ser lo último que pensó que fuera a pasar en su vida.

-¡Su Majestad! –gritó sobresaltado el chico, la mano del Príncipe estaba sobre la erección del otro hombre, al cual había logrado sentar en uno de los sillones. El Capitán tuvo que mirar, Greg parecía no comprender que alguien quisiera tocarlo así, pero la sonrisa felina del chico menor no dejaba lugar a dudas. Después de eso eyaculó en minutos, se veía muy apenado.

-Cuando estemos así, me llamarás Sherlock.

 

 

 

-¡Fóllame!

Un orden así no se cuestiona. El Capitán estaba de nuevo dentro de la habitación porque su Príncipe le dijo que no quería que ninguno de los demás viera lo que iba a suceder, que sólo confiaba plenamente en él.  Cuando dijo aquello entendió. Hasta ahora había penetrado a voluntad al chico, una y otra vez, cada que su aburrimiento llegaba a un tope, lo traía a sus habitaciones. Lo había hecho con sus dedos, con su lengua y con su miembro, el pobre de Greg aun no entendía por qué pasaba aquello pero lo disfrutaba igual. Sus gritos era difíciles de explicar, aunque nadie preguntaba por el origen.

El Rey no se enteraba de nada o eso querían pensar.

Pero esto era diferente, Greg pareció asustado ante la orden pero cumplió. Acarició a su Príncipe con diligencia, casi con amor podría decir el Capitán, lo tomó con su boca, lo hizo gemir con intensidad. Lo abrió con cuidado con sus dedos, con mucho más del que ponía su compañero de cama cuando la desesperación lo invadía. Dejó que su miembro se deslizara dentro de él con paciencia, permitiendo que el muchacho se acostumbrara y disfrutara.

-Su Majestad –gimió al sentir que lo llenaba por completo.

-¿Debo azotarte para que entiendas? –preguntó casi sin aliento el joven.

-Sherlock –corrigió Greg al recordar lo mucho que odiaba el Príncipe ser llamado de otra manera mientras compartían la cama. –Estás muy estrecho, Sherlock.

-Idiota.

Después de eso todo fueron gemidos y unos cuantos insultos más. El Capitán se recordó que no debía mirar y volteó para otro lado.

 

-No eres un palurdo del todo.

Fueron las palabras que recibieron a Greg cuando el Capitán lo dejaron entrar al invernadero. El Príncipe cortaba rosas para un experimento, alguna de esas cosas que hacía y que nadie más entendía. Se veía hermoso, era algo que sabía que Greg pensaba porque miraba sin poder responder. Normalmente los colores azules hacían que resaltaran sus ojos y eso sobre un fondo de rosas blancas, el chico de las cenizas había perdido el aliento.

-Fuiste educado adecuadamente hasta que tenías…

-Doce años –respondió al recuperar el habla. Esa historia la había contado una noche, después de una ronda de sexo de castigo, como lo había nombrado su Príncipe porque Greg se negaba a decirle Sherlock y tuvo que azotarlo mientras lo penetraba. El chico había tenido una buena familia, había tenido tutores y una gran casa de campo y una un poco más pequeña en la ciudad. Hasta que su madre murió y su padre volvió a casarse. Su madrastra y sus dos hermanastras lo trataron de manera terrible, cosa que empeoró cuando su padre murió y ellas lo echaron a la calle.

-¿Sabes comportarte en un baile?

Greg lo miró sin entender. El  Capitán sabía que había un baile muy importante en puerta, el Rey estaba preocupado por el Príncipe y había organizado que princesas y damas nobles acudieran para tentarlo y lograr que escogiera a alguna. Cosa que no iba a suceder, era obvio, sin embargo el joven soberano no iba a aparecer solo, tenía planes para no aburrirse demasiado en la fiesta.

-No sé bailar.

El Príncipe pareció sorprendido, pero si para los doce años ya vivía en la calle, no tuvo oportunidad de acudir a ninguno, tal vez se supiera comportar, pero era todo. El soberano se acercó a su compañero de cama, lo tomó por la cintura y lo hizo girar. Habían pasado ya tres años en aquel acuerdo, era la primera vez que se dejarían ver en público y no al resguardo del secreto. Lo más seguro es que no fueran a bailar, pero verlos practicar había sido algo placentero. El Capitán sonrió cuando Greg pudo aprender los pasos ante la insistente dirección del joven monarca.

 

El Rey apareció en la puerta de las habitaciones del Príncipe porque este no había acudido cuando lo llamó. Era el día del baile y los invitados estaban entrando ya al gran salón. El Príncipe, estaba con las piernas abiertas y siendo penetrado por su muy personal chico de las cenizas, sus gemidos eran audibles para el Rey y se miraba bastante incomodo por tener que estar escuchando aquello, obviamente hubiera preferido seguir ignorando que eso pasaba bajo el techo del castillo, que era conocido por las personas que le servían y que a nadie más que a él le parecía incorrecto.

El Capitán de los guardias era consciente de todo esto, de que el Rey hubiera querido detener lo que sucedía, decirle al aun adolescente que dejara esas terribles acciones, que no hiciera nunca más algo como eso porque era indecente. Oh, el Rey siempre preocupado por ese tipo de cosas, por lo correcto, por lo adecuado. Por eso no entraba y detenía todo, arrastraba el joven soberano y le prohibía volver a meter a  un hombre a esa habitación. ¡Quería que se casara con una princesa! ¿Cómo iba a lograr eso?

Para cuando el Príncipe salió su ropa estaba en perfecto estado y una sonrisa encantadora decoraba sus labios. El Rey cerró los ojos, apretando los párpados con fuerza, puso sus dedos en el puente de su nariz, parecía tratar de calmarse aunque no estaba sirviendo de mucho. Se veía alterado, el Capitán quiso pararse entre ambos, su lealtad era para con la Corona, su Rey, su Príncipe, pero su corazón le decía que en caso de tener que elegir, siempre elegiría al joven que había protegido su vida entera.

-¿Qué te pasa? –El Príncipe preguntó sin darle nada de importancia al hecho de haberlo hecho esperar, no era una novedad que le gustara verlo enojado, mucho antes de que fuera el Rey era tan sólo su hermano mayor y como tal, se llevaban muy mal. El hombre mayor suspiró, era obvio que no iba a lograr que el Príncipe entendiera o valorara algo, que aceptara su responsabilidad para con su reino. Lo que le pedía era demasiado, concertar un matrimonio, tener herederos.

-Deberías estar preparado para recibir a tus invitados…

-Yo no los invité –interrumpió las palabras del Rey con un atrevimiento que no sería tolerado para ninguna otra persona, lo miraba enojado, lo último que quería era tener que cumplir con aquel evento social y mucho menos con las consecuencias que traería.- Si por mi fuera que se regresen todos al hoyo del que salieron.

-¡Sherlock!

El Rey rara vez perdía la tranquilidad, casi siempre era una figura distante y fría, alguien que sabía manejar el reino, alguien que era capaz de protegerlo. Sus ojos ahora destellaban con enojo y sus mejillas habían adquirido una tonalidad roja, igual que su cabello, sus manos se abrían y cerraban rítmicamente.

-¿Qué? –respondió con un grito desafiante, el joven Príncipe era más propicio a las exacerbaciones, se pelaba con frecuencia con la gente que no cumplía sus expectativas y no se quedaba callado ni siquiera por civilidad.- ¿Quieres que me case con alguna de esa mujeres inútiles? ¡Eso no va a suceder! Todas ellas no tienen otra cosa en la cabeza que no sean vestidos, bailes y una estúpida aspiración por una corona que culmine con sus sueños aburridos.

-¿Acaso es mejor el muchacho ese que recibes en tu cama?

Aquellas palabras fueron difíciles de pronunciar para alguien como el Rey, el Capitán veía como sus labios temblaban y apretaba ahora las manos en forma de puños. Esta vez si parecía capaz de pegarle, le sorprendía que pudiera hablar de lo que pasaba con el Príncipe, aunque todos los sabían, nadie habría sido capaz de decir una palabra sobre de ello. Porque esas cosas no se hablan, esas cosas se ignoran, se pasan por alto.

-Lo es.

-No digas tonterías Sherlock.

-Ni siquiera lo conoces.

-No tengo necesidad de conocer a alguien como él.

La mirada del joven Príncipe se volvió venenosa, el Capitán la conocía a la perfección, era esa mirada herida y capaz de ser vengativa que a veces lo había metido en tantos problemas. Arregló sus ropas, se irguió en toda su estatura y se fue con dirección al gran salón marcando cada paso; su guardia persona lo siguió, él, como Capitán, debía esperar a que Greg saliera de la misma habitación y llevarlo con seguridad con el resto de los invitados.

Unos minutos después la puerta volvió a abrirse, la visión que se presentó ante sus viejos ojos fue una maravilla. Ese joven alto, excelente cuerpo enfundado en pantalones  blancos que se pegaban a sus muslos de manera visualmente placentera, chaqueta militar que remarcaba lo hermoso de su ancho pecho. Pero era sobre todo el cabello limpio y el rostro brillante, los ojos color chocolate y la sonrisa lo que hizo que el Capitán pensara que él no era la misma persona.

-¿Greg?

-Capitán Hudson.

Ambos sonrieron. El Capitán no era de buena familia, era un persona del pueblo y como tal, sabía que lo que miraba justo ahora, este chico que había vivido olvidado entre las chimeneas, no tenía nada de común. Era eso lo que había visto el Príncipe, era eso lo que lo había hecho buscarlo una y otra vez hasta que lo declaraba intocable, entre la servidumbre se sabía que no se podía hacer enojar al Príncipe y la mejor manera hubiera sido metiéndose con Greg.

Eso hasta el Rey lo sabía, por lo tanto, se había aislado de toda la palabrería de la gente a su alrededor y hasta se negó a conocerlo, era un rostro más de entre la gente del palacio, nada más. Lo calificaba de capricho, el Capitán pensaba que si lo conociera otra cosa sería, pero era causa perdida, el joven soberano tenía que cumplir con un deber que su hermano mayor se negaba a realizar.

Greg lo siguió sin decir nada, sus pasos por los pasillos dedicados exclusivamente para la servidumbre atraían las miradas de quienes pasaban por ahí, el Capitán se daba cuenta de que muchas de las chicas contenían la respiración ante lo que veían. Abrió una puerta que daba a una habitación de descanso detrás del gran salón, ese lugar en particular estaba destinado al Príncipe, nadie más que él entraría ahí así que Greg podía esperar dentro hasta que fuera requerido.

Eso le causó un poco de tristeza, por más que Greg fuera apreciado por su compañero de cama, siempre tendría que ser así, ocultos, un secreto a voces pero secreto al fin y al cabo. El Capitán cerró la puerta y lo dejó solo, tuvo que ocuparse de otros asuntos y esto le tomó un par de horas, para cuando fue a asomarse al gran salón para observar el baile supo que se había perdido de algo muy importante.

-¿Quién es ese?

El Príncipe Sherlock estaba haciendo gala de sus mejores movimientos en la pista de baile acompañado de un hombre de excelente porte, tal vez era unos años más grande que el Príncipe y se notaba por la seguridad con la que conducía al joven soberano, abarcando con toda maestría la pista entera. El Capitán conocía a su protegido, sabía que no era cualquier cosa tener su atención de esa manera, que digiera sus ojos con total atención al joven era algo que podía calificarse como imposible.

-El conde Northumberland –respondió uno de sus hombres que no habían perdido ni un momento de los sucesos del salón.- No, ya no está casado, su esposa falleció el año pasado, está aquí acompañando a unas primas que recién salieron a sociedad. En cuanto lo vio el Príncipe se olvidó que el mundo existe y no han parado de bailar.

El Capitán miró al Rey, parecía estar debatiendo entre sus sentimientos, estaba enojado, junto a la pista de baile había princesas, duquesas, condesas de todas edades, jóvenes y no tanto, que esperaban una sola oportunidad. No iba a llegar, si el Príncipe tenía entre manos algo que le hacía poder expresar sus intenciones de manera tan abierta, frente a toda la corte y visitantes de lugares lejanos, primero renunciaba a la Corona antes que dejar que ese hombre con el que bailaba se escapara de su lado.

El Rey desapareció de su trono después de varias piezas que el Príncipe bailó con el conde, nadie más se atrevía a ocupar la pista, tanto por la magnificencia de los bailarines como por su propia incredulidad sobre lo que estaban viendo. Para toda la gente el Príncipe era un excéntrico capaz de desenterrar cuerpos con tal de desmentir historias de vampirismo  y otras tantas locuras que se contaban, todas ciertas. Pero el joven que aparece ahora frente de ellos, hermoso hasta decir basta, era alguien diferente y digno de ser observado.

El Capitán dejó de preocuparse por su Rey, después de todo estaba cumpliendo su deber, cuidar del Príncipe. No hubiera podido despegar sus ojos de él y de su acompañante, parecían tan perfectos, tan destinados el uno para el otro.

 

 

* * *

 

SEGUNDA PARTE

 

Su hermano estaba enojado a tal grado que no hacía contacto visual con él, estaban de pie uno junto al otro recibiendo a los invitados que habían tenido que esperar en el recibidor porque él seguía en la habitación con ese muchacho.

Ese muchacho. Así le llamaba aunque lo había hecho investigar nada más tuvo conocimiento de la preferencia que tenía por él su hermano. El informe era claro, había sido embaucado por su madrastra y de haber venido a la corte con una queja formal, habría sido escuchado. Después de todo la provincia de Scotland Yard era próspera, buenos vasallos, aunque prácticamente nunca acudían a ningún evento, lo cual no era problema mientras enviaran el dinero de los impuestos.

Ahora estaba aquí, la madrastra y las dos hijas muy arregladas esperando captar la atención de su hermano. Que tontería, todo el asunto lo era pero no podía evitarlo, la presión estaba ya siendo muy grande por asegurar alianzas y no tenía más que usar a su hermano para ello. Es lo que haría, lo había planeado todo de esa manera, quería que Sherlock se sorprendiera una vez en la vida con algo que él le diera. Por eso había juntado a todos los nobles, a todas las casas y hasta gente de otros reinos.

Ese muchacho, reinstaurado en su antiguo lugar, no era un mal partido, para nada lo era. Pero su hermano estaba enojado y ahora sonreía y recibía a todos con mucha amabilidad, lo cual era desesperante aunque tendría que tolerarlo. Fue cuando entraron un par de jovencitas tímidas escoltadas por su tío, el conde Northumberland, cuando todo su plan se derrumbó. Rápidamente tuvo que recordar que el conde era un viudo que tenía poca afición por la corte y que era más bien un hombre de guerra, además de todo era Capitán y tenía una muy buena reputación en el ejército.

Fue cuando tuvo una herida que le impedía montar a caballo que tuvo que regresar a su hogar, se casó y un año después, enviudaba después de que su esposa diera a luz a su único hijo. Una total tragedia, puesto que el conde era un hombre aun joven y bastante apuesto. Vestido con su uniforme de gala, botas altas, pantalones pegados a sus piernas y chaqueta de cola larga, era todo un espectáculo.

Su hermano lo pensó de igual manera, nada más verlo estaba ya en una crisis de verborrea, no podía evitarlo, así era desde pequeño, cuando algo de verdad le interesaba no podía detenerse. El conde parecía encantado, no era así con sus sobrinas quienes parecieron enojadas, así como todas las demás mujeres de la corte.

Cuando su hermano ofreció su mano para un baile temió que el conde lo rechazara, una cosa era escucharlo hablar sin mostrarse ofendido, lo cual ya era un logro mayor, pero algo muy diferente era aceptar mostrarse interesado de manera romántica aunque fuera el Príncipe quien lo ofrecía. Pero el conde no dudó, sus ojos azules parecieron brillar con alegría ante el ofrecimiento y se dirigieron tomados de la mano hasta la pista, donde las parejas que bailaban de manera distraída se detuvieron de inmediato para dejarles todo el espacio disponible.

Una pieza tras otra y se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía sentido alguno anunciar con bombo y platillo el regreso del duque de Scotland Yard, de todos modos ordenó que se arrestara a la mujer que había echado a la calle a ese muchacho, tal vez se había enterado muy tarde de semejante injusticia, pero nadie en su reino haría ese tipo de cosas y quedaría impune. Suspiró sentado en su trono, la gente embobada con los bailarines y él sólo podía pensar en la soledad a la que se había condenado desde que asumió el poder.

Sus padres habían sido asesinados por un fanático que se metió en el palacio y esperó en su habitación hasta encontrarlos solos. Asumir una corona a los diez años siendo responsable de su hermano de meses de nacido no había sido nada fácil, creyeron que era necesario usar un regente pero pronto les probó que en su caso no sería así. Una de las primeras cosas que ordenó fue el tipo de seguridad que tenía Sherlock. Jamás estaría solo ni en sus momentos más privados, eso no tenía vuelta atrás.

Él no confiaba ni en su sombra, por lo que no dejaba que nadie se acercase, varios príncipes y princesas habían intentado hacerse con su atención, habían sido cordialmente rechazados. Se levantó y nadie se percató de su ausencia más que su guardia personal, no quería alejarse mucho porque seguramente alguien en algún momento notaría que faltaba en el gran salón. Por eso lo único que hizo fue entrar al pequeño saloncito de descanso que estaba a tan sólo unos metros. Dejó a su guardia personal fuera, él no quería que nadie lo viera en estos momentos, ellos estuvieron a punto de quejarse porque estarían desobedeciendo sus propias órdenes.

Sin embargo entró sólo, escucho a los hombres removerse junto a la puerta, la cerró con llave y recargó su frente sobre la puerta. Estaba tan cansado, si tan sólo hubiera un motivo para que él…

-¿Está bien?

La voz casi lo hace saltar pero se contuvo, aunque se había asustado no podía demostrarlo, nada de lo que sintiera o pensara debía ser demostrado. Volteó con rapidez aunque pensó llamar a su guardia, luego recordó que ese saloncito era para uso de Sherlock por lo que ese hombre frente de él, ese hombre alto de piel bronceada, con ojos oscuros y profundos y una expresión de sincera preocupación, debía ser el amante de su hermano.

El Duque de Scotland Yard.

Ese muchacho que trabajaba limpiando chimeneas y al que nunca antes había visto.

El que planeaba casar con su hermano.

No.

Su hermano había ya mostrado innegable interés por el conde de Northumberland, olvidando por completo a su amante de años.

¿Cómo podía su hermano olvidar a semejante hombre?

¿Cómo podía posar sus ojos en alguien más?

-¿Necesitas que llame a alguien? No estoy muy seguro de que puedas estar aquí ¿sabes?

El muchacho se acercó, sus ropajes eran casi lo que hubiera correspondido a su lugar en la corte, su hermano había elegido bien como vestirlo, le agradaba aquello. Puso su mano encima de su brazo, algo inapropiado por completo, pero parecía no saber quién era él.

-¿Sabes quién soy?

Frunció el ceño, parecía confundido, al Rey eso le gustó mucho aunque le intrigó, ¿era posible que alguien que vivía y trabajaba en su palacio nunca antes lo hubiera visto? Al parecer así era y no debía ser tan sorprendente para él, después de todo caminaba por pasillos ocultos y limpiaba chimeneas, lo mejor de sus días era cuando estaba en la cama de su hermano.

-No señor, una disculpa, no tengo idea…

-Creo que deberías mirar la corona.

Pese a que podría sentirse ofendido, el Rey había dicho lo anterior con bastante humor y una sonrisa en los labios. Los ojos del muchacho se fijaron en la hermosa corona de oro e incrustada con zarifos y esmeraldas que portaba, era obvio que ese tipo de joyas no las portaba cualquiera, supo que el chico se daba cuenta de con quién hablaba nada más verla. Retiró su mano como si su brazo quemara y se tapó la boca atajando un grito, se tiró de rodillas frente de él y casi parecía temblar.

-¿Ahora lo sabes? –preguntó el Rey ligeramente divertido, el muchacho asintió con la cabeza sin poder hablar- Entonces sabes que debes obedecer ¿verdad? –volvió a obtener un movimiento afirmativo como respuesta.- Levántate entonces.

El muchacho lo hizo de inmediato y sin demorar, parecía una hoja mecida por el viento, sus ojos seguían clavados en el piso y esperaba alguna palabra u orden.

-Sígueme.

El Rey no usaba los pasillos ocultos pero los conocía como la palma de su mano, así que no le costó absolutamente nada llegar de ese saloncito a sus habitaciones, el muchacho estaba sin aliento, tanto por la caminata a toda velocidad como por la sorpresa, aquel lugar era mil veces más suntuoso que las pertenecientes a Sherlock, quien además de todo no tomaba en cuanta ese tipo de cosas y no buscaba decorar su espacio de ninguna manera elegante.

-Gregory –le llamó por su nombre completo, aunque sabía que los sirvientes le decían Greg o chico de las cenizas, a él le gustaba la formalidad de un nombre así.

-Nadie me llama así…

-Podrías llamarte entonces de otras maneras, ¿le gusta cómo suena el título de duque de Scotland Yard?

-Yo…

El Rey se sentó en su cama mientras el muchacho seguía de pie en medio de la habitación, el temblor en sus labios era algo terrible de ver, parecía que se echaría a llorar.

-Eras muy joven y jamás codiciaste nada más que el amor y la seguridad de tu familia, lo que más te dolió fue que la mujer que tu padre amaba fue quien te arrebató todo.

Entonces los puños del joven se cerraron, el Rey no quería provocarlo, sólo es que no pensó que el hombre que su hermano recibía en su cama fuera de hecho en verdad impresionante. Ahora le interesaba mucho más, la manera en que pareció aceptar su destino y simplemente siguió adelante.

-Te lo puedo regresar –ofreció el Rey pensando en lo magnánima que su oferta sonaba.- Esta en mi poder hacerlo, no me costaría absolutamente nada.

-No quiero eso, lo único que quiero es…

-Basta Gregory –lo interrumpió de nuevo, se levantó y fue hasta él, el muchacho era un poco más alto que él y tan joven. El Rey sacudió su cabeza, era complicado darse cuenta de lo mucho que lo deseaba ahora que lo había visto.- Sherlock ha encontrado a alguien más, no tienes por qué seguir fiel a lo que ambos se hubieran prometido, no debes rechazar tu título, tus propiedades y tierras por permanecer a su lado, por calentar su cama.

Dolor fue lo que vio en sus ojos y no lo entendió en ese momento.

-Muy bien, hágalo entonces y eche a esa mujer a la calle como hizo conmigo.

Era la respuesta que esperaba, la entendía, pero por alguna razón viniendo de esos labios, parecía la respuesta incorrecta. Sus puños seguían cerrados y sus ojos de nuevo lo evitaban, un par de lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas y fueron secadas con rapidez. El Rey creía que se veía más hermoso aun comportándose con orgullo después de escuchar que en cosa de horas había pasado de favorito del Príncipe a ser nadie. Eso era duro, muy duro.

Para el final del baile, el conde de Northumberland había sido secuestrado por su hermano, la antes duquesa de Scotland Yard había sido arrestada y Gregory se dirigía de regreso a su antigua casa en un carruaje proporcionado por el Rey.

El Rey permaneció mirando aquello, un simple espectador que no podía dejar de pensar en la imagen del hombre perfecto, aun sus muy prematuras canas en su cabello oscuro le parecían tentadoras, deseaba pasar sus dedos entre esas hebras y maravillarse con su textura. Pero no sería así, el hombre obviamente había sido herido por su hermano y ahora se había ido, justo cuando acababa de conocerlo.

Los días pasaron sin ningún cambio. Vasallos, impuestos, problemas, alianzas, pactos. Cosas a las que estaba acostumbrado y que podía resolver de una manera bastante eficiente. Estaba sentado frente a su escritorio, leía correspondencia enviada desde las provincias, odiaba el lenguaje rebuscado y la letra garigoleada de algunos de los lores, era terrible. Su hermano entró seguido por el conde, reconocería sus pasos sincronizados pese a la diferencia de alturas y el ligero cojeo que tenía el conde.

-Nos casaremos.

El anuncio no lo tomó por sorpresa, sospechaba que traían algo entre manos desde varios días antes, suponía que era eso y tenía una propuesta muy elaborada sobre la boda. Necesitaba un gran evento, algo para el pueblo, hermoso baile, un par de novios que todos vitorearan. Tal vez su hermano no era el más popular entre la gente, pero el conde sí, tenía un encanto total con las personas.

-Tengo todo organizado, sólo tienen que presentarse.

Deslizó la lista de invitados que había estado preparando para la recepción, la que obviamente ya no sería para el pueblo, pero aun así estarían invitados lo más importantes nombres del reino. Sherlock tomó la hoja y la estudió en compañía del conde, al final frunció el ceño y le devolvió el papel.

-¿No piensas invitar al duque de Scotland Yard?

-Pienso que no sería una buena idea.

El Rey miró con duda al Conde, como si no estuviera seguro de que supiera  los detalles entre el mencionado Duque y su hermano. Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco con desesperación, pensaba que era el tipo de tonterías que su hermano mayor pensaría, que había secretos entre el hombre con el se casaría y él.

-Greg vendrá a la boda, quiero verlo ahí o simplemente nos casaremos Francia.

Los ojos del Rey se abrieron como platos y estuvo a punto de aventar los documentos que había estado leyendo, el Conde ocultó una risa tras su mano y el Príncipe tan sólo dio medio vuelta y salió del lugar.

-John…

No era usual que se hablaran, el Rey había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir en una ocasión, donde con sutiles amenazas le advirtió al Conde que tenía que cuidar a su hermano hasta de él. No se lo tomó muy bien, le respondió que no debía amenazarlo para que cumpliera con eso, que amaba al Príncipe y que haría cualquier cosa para verlo feliz. Como buen militar el Conde se cuadró y esperó a que el Rey expresara lo que deseaba.

-No creo poder hacer lo que pide, invitarlo…

La risa mal contenida del Conde cortó de inmediato las palabras del Rey, tal vez eran prácticamente familia pero de ahí a tolerar que se riera de él era otra cosa. El hombre miraba al soberano sin ningún tipo de miedo, esa era una de las cosas que habían llamado la atención de su hermano, que no mostraba respeto por una corona, que era capaz de desafiarla si era necesario.

-Su Majestad, disculpe le atrevimiento, pero ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

Con esta pregunta en el aire no esperó a que se le diera permiso para retirarse, simplemente lo hizo. El Rey incluyó el nombre del Duque de Scotland Yard en la lista, las invitaciones fueron enviadas con presteza al día siguiente y los preparativos para una fastuosa boda se pusieron en marcha.

 

Lo que el Rey siempre había considerado una ventaja, el poder controlar todo desde las sombras, probó ser una terrible situación ese día. Tenía un año sin ver al Duque, sabía de su actuar, de la manera en que había sido recibido en sus tierras y de cómo se había apiadado del par de arpías que se hacían llamar sus hermanastras. Las habría podido echar a la calle, ellas no tenían ningún derecho, pero para la más grande ya había encontrado esposo, nada demasiado bueno, sin embargo era mejor que nada.

Sólo eso sabía, creía que bastaba, que probaba que había tomado una decisión correcta aun antes de conocerlo en persona, que era capaz de recuperar su nobleza porque poseía un corazón bueno. Uno capaz de amar a su hermano. A su hermano. Era la espina que tenía clavada desde meses atrás, pero ¿qué esperaba? ¿Que el chico de las cenizas se enamorara de él nada verlo, deslumbrante en sus ropajes finos y con su preciosa corona?

Era muy posible que aquello fuera lo que quisiera pero no lo iba a aceptar por nada del mundo.

Ahora, en plena boda de su hermano, poco interés tenía en otra cosa que no fuera él. Estaba magnífico, su cabello tenía un poco más de esas deliciosas canas, su porte era de tal elegancia que hubiera podido hincar la rodilla frente a él. En el banquete conversó con la gente a su alrededor, en cambio él no podía pronunciar palabra alguna, estaba por completo arrobado por la belleza del Duque, no podía perderse de nada de ella, tenía que beberla a través de sus ojos para poder evocarla a detalle.

Como hacía ahora. Había salido del salón, de cualquier forma su hermano y John estarían bailando toda la noche, la gente de nuevo los miraría hasta que sus pies se cansaran de estar de pie, pero se verían incapaces de compartir la pista con ellos. Par de bailarines más perfectos. Por eso, a media noche, cobijado por las campanadas del reloj, abandonó el gran salón y se refugió en sus habitaciones, su guardia personal detrás de sus talones fue dejada fuera una vez más. Como gustaba de romper sus reglas, sin embargo no quería que ellos miraran lo que haría, no deseaba que escucharan el nombre que escaparía de sus labios.

No se desnudó por completo, pero si dejó su chaqueta de blasones en un lugar donde no corriera riesgo de ser manchada, su camisa blanca la abrió para poder tocar sus pezones, los cuales habían estado rozando contra la seda toda la noche, estimulando los pensamientos que lo habían llevado a ausentarse del salón. Dejó caer el cinturón, el metal de la espada chocó contra el piso, el sonido sabía que alteraría a sus guardias y aunque los escuchó removerse, no hicieron el intento de entrar. Metió la mano dentro de sus pantalones, encontró la humedad que había lo estado molestando, la visión del ahora Duque era demasiado intensa como para que él no reaccionara.

Su erección era completa para ese momento, la liberó y se contempló de pie frente a su espejo de cuerpo completo. Para él era muchas las razones por las que ese chico tan sólo le dio las gracias por recuperar sus derechos y porque no  quiso agradecerle de otra manera. Él no era como su hermano, su cuerpo no era perfecto y musculoso, su cabello era rojo y extraño, su rostro no era armónico. Pero sus críticas a su persona fueron olvidadas cuando la imagen recordada se coló en su mente, sólo pudo concentrarse en los detalles que había estado mirando, los labios que querían que recorrieran su longitud, la boca que quería besar y después follar.

Un gemido escapó de sus labios, su mano recorría con cuidado su miembro, imprimiendo un poco más de velocidad conforme su imaginación le presentaba escenarios interesantes. El chico de las cenizas en su ropa de trabajo, vestido con harapos que dejaban ver su piel, se acostaba frente a él, lo invitaba a acompañarlo, se abría de piernas ante él. Ante su Rey. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse en eso, su mano llevándolo poco a poco a ese orgasmo necesitado, no podía regresar a la boda de su hermano si no lo alcanzaba.

Fue cosa de un momento, de repente su mano era retirada con suavidad y una cálida boca lo recibía por completo, dejando que fuera penetrada profundamente. Abrió los ojos y pensó que sus sentidos le estaban jugando una muy mala pasada, o una muy buena. Arrodillado frente a él estaba él, el dueño de sus fantasías, el protagonista de cada sesión masturbatoria durante el último año.

Pero no podía ser, era mentira.

Aunque esa boca y esa lengua parecían tan reales, así como las manos que sujetaban sus caderas y lo obligaban a estar quieto mientras era recorrido una y otra vez. El hombre que no podía ser Gregory gimió sobre su miembro y él estuvo a punto de correrse por eso, más aun porque sus labios estirados sobre su carne y su mirada de total lascivia no ayudaban a tranquilizarlo. No podía ser cierto, no podía, estaba alucinando, algo había sido vertido en su vino y nadie se había percatado porque no era mortal.

Sus propios gemidos estaban descontrolados y no le importaba, si el hombre no era Gregory tampoco importaba, su nombre estaba en cada jadeo coherente que podía formular. Sujetó su cabeza de hermoso cabello oscuro y vio ahí las canas preciosas que tanto admiraba, el tocarlo así de nuevo lo llevó al límite, más aun cuando el hombre a sus pies usó una mano para masajear sus testículos y otra para abrir sus glúteos.

-¿Su Majestad me permitiría follarlo?

-¡Sí!

En cosa de segundos era sostenido por un par de fuertes brazos, la sensación de los músculos contraerse y sujetarlo fue perfecta. Estaba ahora en su cama, el mullido colchón lo recibió como un caricia, el hombre que también tenía la misma voz que Gregory se retiró con rapidez sus botas y sus apretados pantalones, su chaqueta salió volando y acabó en el piso con riesgo de tener mil arrugas para cuando volviera a vestirla. Pero tuvo que olvidar esos detalles cuando estuvo en presencia de la erección de quien había sido compañero de cama de su hermano. Maldito Sherlock, ahora entendía su fascinación.

-¿Virgen?

La pregunta de Gregory lo tomó por sorpresa, tal vez lo adivinó por la expresión de su rostro al ver su miembro grueso, temiendo que no fuera ser posible que eso lo penetrara. Bueno, es algo que nadie debe saber de su Rey, pero aquí estaba asintiendo ante un hombre que pasó la mitad de su vida limpiando chimeneas.

-Esto será mucho mejor de lo que pensé.

Dicho esto volvió a ocupar su boca en su miembro no sin antes forzar sus dedos dentro de la real boca para luego llevarlos a su entrada, donde los músculos parecían cerrarse ante el toque de esos mismos dedos.  Sentir el primero deslizarse dentro de él con sólo su saliva para ayudarlo fue extraño, le causó un sensación de ardor que no podía clasificar como buena o mala. Se estiró lo más que pudo para obtener del cajón de su mesita de noche un frasco de aceite, cuyo propósito era siempre estar a la mano en caso de necesidad.

Gregory lo miró hacer esto, lo tomó de su mano cuando se lo ofreció y abandonado momentáneamente su erección, esparció  una parte del contenido del frasco sobre sus dedos. Una vez hecho esto el entrar en su estrechez fue algo más sencillo, se deleitó sintiendo los espasmos del Rey, quien ahora gemía sin nada de porte real en su postura o en su necesidad.

El Rey no podía hacer nada más que disfrutar, para cuando tres dedos estuvieron en su interior y su próstata era rozada cada vez, estaba eyaculando en la boca del ahora Duque de Scotland Yard, pese a sentir la liberación del placer creado por un hombre tan perfecto, ahora deseaba muchísimo más sentirlo dentro de él, logrando que explotara una segunda vez sin importarle absolutamente nada más.

-¿Va a gemir Su Majestad?

La pregunta lo distrajo lo suficiente como para no prestar atención a lo que sucedía, se sentía ofendido por semejante cuestión, ¿gemir? ¿Acaso era una chiquilla sin experiencia? Aunque, valoró, es muy posible que antes haya estado haciendo eso, gemir sin control. Justo cuando iba a responder la presión del miembro de Gregory en su entrada  fue un estímulo inesperado pero para el cual no tuvo otra reacción más que el lento gemido necesitado por algo que nunca antes había tenido.

El chico de la ceniza, el Duque de Scotland Yard, el antes amante de su hermano, Gregory, sonreía de una manera que no entendía, parecía mucho más que excitado. Su hermoso rostro, ese que lo había capturado nada más verlo en el salón privado el día del baile, su expresión no le parecía fácil de leer, mucho menos ahora, pero parecía que le estaba demostrando una veneración no por completo explicable por el hecho de estar tomando la virginidad de un Rey.

¿Qué era? ¿Por qué lo miraba así?

Sus pensamientos perdieron coherencia conforme el movimiento de su compañero de cama se volvía más decidido, la sensación de estar por completo lleno con su miembro era perfecta, algo que no pensó disfrutar hasta ese extremo. Siempre pensó que Sherlock era débil de cierta manera por permitirse esta indulgencia, ahora comprendía que no era una indulgencia sino una necesidad que sólo podía satisfacerse de una sola manera. Y este chico, este hombre de fuertes músculos que lo sujetaba sin esfuerzo alguno y golpeaba ese punto de placer total dentro de él y lo hacía gritar sin importarle cuántos guardias pudieran enterarse de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Los sonidos que hacían, por un momento, minúsculo momento, se sintió muy consciente de ellos; del sonido húmedo que provenía del lugar donde Gregory entraba y salía de él junto con el golpeteo de su piel que hacía que todo pareciera más candente. No, esa no era la palabra, pero el Rey estaba ya olvidando porque el sonido del jadeo de su amante cerca de su cara era lo más perfecto que había escuchado en su vida, no podía más que pensar en que el inminente orgasmo que se acumulaba ya listo para explotar.

Gregory volvió a ocuparse de su miembro, su mano lo recorría, lo rugoso de su palma era un estímulo muy grande para lograr controlar un segundo más su liberación.

-Hazlo, quiero verte.

Su voz fue lo último que necesitaba, además del tono usado, una orden totalmente imperativa, sin nada de duda. Ese hombre no le temía, ese hombre lo había seguido porque había sido perfectamente consciente de su admiración, de la manera en que lo estuvo viendo durante todo el tiempo que le fue posible. Por eso estaba ahora llegando al orgasmo de la mano de su orden más que ninguna otra cosa, se daba cuenta de lo que sería capaz por complacerlo y eso hacía que la sensación fuera mucho más intensa.

Después de eso, de su liberación y de quedar por completo sin fuerza en los brazos de Gregory, el movimiento de sus caderas se volvió errático para penetrarlo, errático e intenso, estaba buscando correrse dentro de él y le parecía perfecto, quería quedar lleno de él, por completo.

Se sentía muy bien después de eso, tranquilo, extasiado, hermosamente complacido. El chico que lo acababa de llevar a ese punto de perfección se acomodó a su lado, comenzó a limpiarlo con una pieza de ropa que quedó a la mano, luego de eso lo cubrió con una sábana. El Rey no se movía, miraba al otro hombre desde sus párpados casi cerrados, se acercó para darle un beso, sus labios sobre los suyos y no hizo nada por negarse. Lo quería así, lo quería besándolo después de haber llegado juntos al clímax, lo quería en su cama.

Lo quería en su vida.

 

 

* * *

 

 

-Sherlock, ¿te tomaste la molestia de abrir el correo?

El Príncipe lo miró con esa expresión ligeramente molesta por escuchar algo que no merecía ser respondido. El Conde tenía un sobre en las manos, cerrado, así que era obvio que no había tomado esa molestia. Suspiró, no tenía caso ahondar en el tema, abrió el pequeño sobre, era un mensaje urgente sobre un tema de vital importancia.

-¡Sherlock! ¿No has confirmado nuestra asistencia a la boda de tu hermano?

El Príncipe se levantó de un salto, estaba por completo vestido con un traje que no era para nada vistoso, era algo con lo que podrían recorrer los peores rincones de la ciudad en busca de un científico loco con una crisis de personalidad. Era algo peligroso, las últimas personas que se le acercaron sufrieron heridas terribles, pero quería saber la razón de semejante comportamiento.

-Iremos si tenemos tiempo.

-¡Sherlock!

-Vamos John, si obtengo el cerebro del doctor lo llevaré en una jarra como regalo a Mycroft.

El Conde de Northumberland, consorte del Príncipe, no tuvo más que ponerse su abrigo y seguir al hombre más joven a donde fuera que tuvieran que ir, esperaba poder meterlo en un carruaje para el fin de la semana y llegar a tiempo a la boda o todos estarían murmurando por su ausencia. Además, el Rey pondría el grito en el cielo, ofendido por completo, espera poder evitar la tragedia familiar.


	9. Después del "felices por siempre"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La historia siempre cuenta hasta el "y vivieron felices por siempre", pero ¿qué pasa después?  
> ¿Qué pasó con la bruja mamá? Es la pregunta que siempre hace el pequeño hijo de la Princesa, la cual fue rescatada de la torre y vive con su amado Príncipe después de soportar penurias terribles. La madre responde que murió, pero ¿es cierto?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basado en la historia de Rapunzel de los hermanos Grimm.

**Después del "felices por siempre"**

**por Nimirie**

 

 

La mujer de cabello rubio pensó que sus dos hijos estaban dormidos para cuando ella terminó su historia. Era la misma historia de siempre, ellos, sus pequeños gemelos, parecían nunca cansarse de escucharla, aunque la mayoría de las veces se quedaban dormidos antes de que pudiera terminar. Pero ella seguía hablando, porque le gustaba escuchar el final. No era un “vivieron felices para siempre”, la verdad es que después de que la chica encontró a su príncipe ciego y lloró las lágrimas que curaron sus ojos, las cosas han tenido altas y bajas.

-La bruja está muerta, ¿verdad mamá?

La voz de su hijo la sobresaltó. No era la primera vez que le preguntaba eso, parecía preocupado aunque la historia para ellos era eso, una historia. Un cuento para antes de dormir, nada más. Por lo menos eso pensaba la mujer, aunque sus niños estaban creciendo, ya no eran los pequeños que habían aprendido a sobrevivir en el horrible ambiente del pantano, tres años de penurias fueron recompensadas con la aparición de su único amor. Regresaron al palacio y entre grandes festejos, fueron recibidos por el Rey y la Reina, encantados de tener de vuelta a su hijo y sus ahora nietos.

-Si mi amor, está muerta.

Respondió con seguridad aunque ella no lo sabía. Habían pasado ya más de seis años desde la última vez que la vio, cuando después de confesarle inocentemente que había sido visitada por el Príncipe y que estas visitas habían tenido consecuencias. La furiosa bruja con la que había vivido toda su vida se enojó a tal grado que cortó su cabello y la echó de la torre, condenándola a vagar por territorios lejanos y desconocidos, hasta que terminó en el pantano.

Su príncipe había sido el último en verla, enloquecido por haberla perdido simplemente saltó de la torre y de una manera extraño lo que lastimó fue sus ojos con el zarzal que creció a los pies de la misma. Después de eso, cuando estuvieron juntos de nuevo, el Rey y sus soldados habían buscado a la bruja para castigarla, cosa que le horrorizaba a la flamante princesa, pensaba que pese a lo terrible que había sido al final, durante años había sido todo lo que tenía por familia.

La mujer cerró la puerta, dejando a los dos niños para que durmieran, ella regresó al lecho con su príncipe, quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos. El niño por su parte se quedó pensando en lo dicho por su madre, ella siempre repetía la misma historia, el largo cabello, la terrible bruja, los años en el pantano. Pero la bruja, ¿qué había sido de ella? Le decía que estaba muerte, pero ¿cómo lo sabía?

 Abrió los ojos más tarde esa misma noche y la luz de la luna entraba sin restricción por su ventana, su hermano pequeño parecía estar soñando, se daba vueltas de un lado para otro intranquilo. Él se levantó para verlo aunque fue distraído por una voz que susurraba. ¿Una voz? Le ofrecía respuestas a sus preguntas, le hablaba de una manera en que era imposible no escucharla, quería escucharla y preguntarle tantas cosas.

Esa voz estaba allá afuera, esa voz lo llamaba con insistencia.

 

 

-¿Es cierto? ¿Irán hasta la torre?

La gente en la taberna lo miraba como si hubiera dicho que planeaba matar al Rey, horrorizados, sorprendidos y algunos incrédulos. Le invitaron varios tarros de cerveza gracias a su declaración, privilegio que también gozaron sus compañeros. Anderson era un experto pícaro, ladino por completo, también tenía dotes de envenenador. Dimmock era experto en armas de fuego, además de que su manera de hablar y su aspecto lograban que obtuviera siempre información privilegiada. Donovan por su parte era su segundo al mando, se encargaba de toda la logística de sus operaciones y cuando él estaba incapacitado, manejaba el negocio.

Habían tomado este caso en particular porque ella pensaba que las ganancias sería extraordinarias, el Rey estaba a punto de morir y su último deseo era volver a ver a su nieto, desaparecido más de diez años atrás. El reino se puso de cabeza tras lo que llamaron “el secuestro imposible”. La habitación de los dos niños estaba totalmente resguardada, las habitaciones de junto contaba con guardias y la puerta y el pasillo contaban con vigilancia constante. La ventana daba un patio interior que contaba igual con vigilancia y ninguno de los guardias había visto nada ese noche. Se investigó a todo mundo, pero no se obtuvo respuesta alguna.

Durante años no se dejó de buscar, la primera opción era la antigua torre donde estuvo encerrada la princesa, pero la torre jamás estaba donde debía, a veces se le encontraba en un páramo, después en la base de una montaña. Aquellos que se aventuraban a buscarla terminaban enloquecidos y desesperados. La torre permaneció durante varios meses dentro de un bosque, para llegar a ella había que caminar durante días, tolerar el frío invernal que reinaba en el lugar y batirse contra peligrosos animales que lo rondaban.

Pero era la mejor opción hasta el momento, nunca antes la torre había permanecido en un solo lugar por tanto tiempo, por lo que no era los primeros en intentar llegar a ella. Los clientes regulares de esa taberna habían visto ir y venir a los aventureros, por lo menos a algunos de ellos. Decían que los que regresaban eran otras personas y los que no regresaron, eran demasiados. Por eso trataron de disuadirlos, ¿de qué sirve?, les preguntaban. Lo que era cierto es que la recompensa por llevar al nieto del Rey de regreso era inmensa, no tendrían que volver a trabajar nunca más en su vida.

Así que valía la pena, además de que Donovan consideraba exageradas todas esas conjeturas sobre el bosque, tendrían que preocuparse de lo usual, lobos u osos, pero nada que no pudieran manejar. Salieron al amanecer, su Capitán, como solían llamarlo, era un hombre que había sido oficial de la ley hasta que la plaga acabó con su familia y dentro de su amargura, decidió dejar atrás su vida y dedicarse a algo totalmente inesperado.

-Lestrade –lo llamó Anderson. Habían estado siguiendo un rastro, los últimos hombres en haber acudido al bosque buscando la torre aun no regresaban, pero habían pasado ya más de diez días y todos los daban por muertos. Lo hacían a pie, los caballos no hubieran podido caminar por lo pedregoso del terreno sin tener muchas complicaciones, por lo que decidieron dejarlos en la taberna. El dueño sonrió, seguro ya se hacía a la idea de tener caballos de buena raza para vender.

-¿Encontraste algo? –se acercó al hombre delgado, casi enjuto, que esperaba en cuclillas un poco más adelante.

-Parece que tuvieron una discusión, hay muchas pisadas que van y vienen pero no se alejan del claro, después hay un rastro que va por el camino de la derecha –Anderson miró en esta dirección, parecía una mala elección, bajaba cada vez más, las ramas de los árboles estaban muy cerca la una de la otra y la luz prácticamente no entraba.- Otros más fueron por la izquierda –el camino señalado parecía mucho mejor, se elevaban por encima del valle y daba una mejor visibilidad, parecía sencillo avanzar por ahí.

-Hay una tercera opción –dijo finalmente Lestrade, Anderson lo miró y suspiró, conocía a su Capitán y no dudó en que diría aquello. Había manera de seguir adelante, bajando por la ladera de la colina, arriesgándose a caer y sufrir de una muerte terrible.

-Tomen un descanso, cinco minutos –le dijo a sus compañeros, ellos, sabiendo que cinco minutos serían eso y nada más, estiraron las piernas y la espalda, aprovechando para comer algún bocado y tomar un trago de agua. Por su parte, Lestrade, ocupó esos minutos para cerrar sus ojos y tranquilizar su interior. Sentía que lo que fueran a encontrar, estaba cerca y lo estaba esperando, sabía a la perfección que llegarían y no iba a cooperar en absoluto. Se preocupaba por ellos, por Anderson, Dimmock y Donovan, eran jóvenes y ambiciosos. Él, simplemente estaba esperando el reto que le costara la vida, algo que lo superara y entonces, pudiera descansar en paz.

La luna se elevaba ya alta en el firmamento cuando avistaron la torre. Parecía que estaba a punto de derrumbarse, era lo más cerca que los que la había visto estuvieron, la mayoría, si no murió o desapareció en el camino, enloqueció al ver sus tenebrosos muros. Ni él ni ninguno de sus compañeros tenían un corazón tan débil o un alma tan ignorante, así que no aminoraron el paso hasta tener la estructura frente a ellos.

-No hay entrada –Donovan evaluaba la situación, la torre no era tan ancha como para no poder darle la vuelta en menos de un minuto, como decía la historia, no había manera de entrar más que por una ventana en lo alto de la misma. Ni puerta, ni escalera, ni nada en absoluto. Dimmock intentó escalar las piedras pero era la superficie era tan lisa que no le permitió sujetarse de ningún lugar.

-Rapunzel, Rapunzel, deja caer tu cabello.

Las palabras abandonaron la boca de Lestrade antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en lo que estaba diciendo. Para su asombro, de la ventana superior comenzó a bajar una larga y gruesa trenza, el color del cabello era rojo, brillaban con la luz de la luna. Donovan intentó tocarla, pero fue nada más acercar sus dedos para que la trenza desapareciera, lo mismo sucedió con Dimmock y Anderson, la trenza estaba ahí pero si ellos acercaban sus manos, desaparecía.

Lestrade pensó que esto era un efecto muy curioso así que se acercó. Para su sorpresa él pudo tocar el cabello y apreciar lo firme que parecía, capaz de sostenerlo en su subida hasta la ventana superior.

-Capitán… -la voz preocupada de Donovan le advertía que le parecía una muy mala idea que subiera él solo, era obvio que ellos no podrían ir con él.

-Estén listos.

Fue todo lo que les dijo, aseguró su espada y su pistola al cinturón y comenzó la subida, no era un hombre joven, estaba a punto de llegar a los cuarenta años, su momento de muerte no debía estar muy lejano, así que, ¿qué más daba? Unos minutos después estaba entrando por la ventana, miró a sus compañeros abajo y saludó con la mano, indicándoles que permanecieran a la vista y atentos.

Adentro todo era oscuridad, aunque un brillo extraño lo atraía, lo había visto al final de un pasillo así que comenzó a seguirlo. No era la mejor idea, lo sabía, pero qué más hacía en ese lugar. ¿Llegar preguntando por Su Majestad Mycroft Holmes, príncipe heredero del reino? No, claro que no. Era mejor seguir a la luz fantasmal que parecía guiarlo.

Al final encontró una habitación bien iluminada, circular, debía estar al centro de la torre aunque no se dio cuenta de si para llegar había caminado en círculo. En ella, el olor de té de menta recién preparado perfumaba el lugar y una multitud de libros decoraba las paredes, eran muchísimos, cuando miró hacia arriba se pudo dar cuenta de que las filas de libros seguían y seguían. Algo estaba mal, por supuesto, la torre no era tan alta como para que esta habitación tuviera cabida para tantos y tantos libros, pero no cuestionó la lógica de ese hecho, no de momento.

-¿Ha visto suficiente?

Obviamente no esperaba que alguien le hablara, había mirado alrededor y estaba solo, pero de repente no era así, un hombre joven de increíble belleza lo miraba, estaba sentado en un sillón de alto respaldo, una taza de té en sus manos y una sonrisa que podría desarmarlo en cualquier situación. Contuvo la respiración porque uno no debe interrumpir ni con el sonido del aire escapando de sus pulmones una visión de esa magnitud.

-Si no fuera porque lo he estado observando durante dos días pensaría que no sabe hablar –el hombre de la visión se levantó, dejó la taza en un platito que reposaba en una pequeña mesita al lado del sillón. Era joven, sus ojos azules parecían brillar con aquella luz, su cabello rojo, el cual ahora podía apreciar con claridad, parecía hecho de fuego furioso. Se acercó a Lestrade, quien aun no podía respirar con normalidad y le puso un dedo en la punta de la nariz.- Usted es real, ¿por qué no responde mi pregunta?

-¿Quién es usted?

Lestrade logró preguntar aquello pero la visión frente a él no pareció muy contento de escucharlo, se dio cuenta de que era porque no había respondido su pregunta y había hecho una propia. Torció la boca de una manera que a él le pareció adorable, propia de alguien acostumbrado a que su voluntad se cumpliera.

-Es obvio quién soy, por eso mismo, quiero saber si lo que has visto te es suficiente para entender que debes irte, regresar con esta noticia. Está vivo, está bien, jamás regresará.

-¿Su Majestad?

La pregunta titubeante de Lestrade hizo reír a la aparición. Parecía haber superado la molestia y ahora le encantaba como lo miraba, por lo menos eso le decía la media sonrisa en su rostro y el hecho de que no se hubiera alejado de él.

-¿Esperabas encontrar a un niño de seis años? –Volvió a poner su dedo en la punta de su nariz, parecía que el contacto le agradaba, mientras fuera quien lo iniciara, Lestrade no intentó tocarlo, le bastaba con que estuviera cerca y lo estuviera escuchando, aunque no entendiera absolutamente nada de lo que pasaba.

-Han pasado doce años.

-¡Exacto! –respondió, dicho eso se alejó un poco para ir a tomar un libro que esperaba por él en una larga mesa.- Así que sí, soy esa persona, Mycroft Holmes, ahora que me has visto, puedes irte.

-¿Dónde está la bruja?

-¿Gothel? –Cerró el libro de golpe y danzó alrededor de la mesa. Sirvió dos nuevas tazas de té, la nube de vapor se confundió con el chorro de leche que echó en cada una de ellas.- Ven, siéntate a mi lado, es una historia interesante.

Ahora había dos sillones donde antes sólo había uno, el hombre de cabello rojo, la visión de absoluta belleza, Su Majestad, el príncipe perdido, se sentaba con un movimiento elegante y esperaba por él. No pudo hacer nada más que acompañarlo, habría sido irrespetuoso negarse, tomó la taza de té y lo probó. Era un delicia.

-Gothel era una bruja muy antigua, había usado el néctar de esas flores como campanillas que crecen por todos los recovecos de la torre. Usó su magia para ayudar a una pareja a concebir, pero ellos quisieron seguir aprovechando la magia de las flores, así que ella los castigó quitándoles a su única hija. Mi madre creció en esta misma torre, alejada de todo, pero lamentablemente ella no aprendió nada de Gothel, tan sólo deseaba salir y cuando tuvo la oportunidad, la aprovechó.

Lestrade miraba a su interlocutor con ojos asombrados, todo mundo conocía aquella historia, el encarcelamiento de la princesa y la horrible bruja. No era algo nuevo pero como lo contaba él parecía una historia diferente.

-Mi padre subió a esta torre y embarazó a mi madre, planeaba sacarla de aquí y casarse con ella, pero cuando Gothel se enteró, la hechizó para que se perdiera y por más que intentara encontrar un camino, se perdiera más. Cuando mi padre la buscó, encontró a Gothel, ella tan sólo le informó que su novia estaba perdida y que jamás volvería a verla, mi padre en todo un despliegue dramático, se tiró por la ventana.

Lestrade sabía aquello pero el hombre lo hacía parecer algo muy emocionante, dejó escapar el aire que de nuevo retenía y el sonido de su suspiro hizo reír a su compañero.

-Sobrevivió, dicen que sin otra herida más que el zarzal lastimando sus ojos y dejándolo ciego. Vagó por años buscando a su novia y cuando dejó de hacerlo y se dio por vencido, la encontró. Era un pequeño truco del hechizo de Gothel, muchas veces, lo que más buscas es lo que nunca vas a obtener. Lo demás debes haberlo escuchado mil veces, las lágrimas curativas de mi madre, los dos regresando al reino con los pequeños hermanos en brazos.

-Sí, mil veces –respondió Lestrade aunque no era una pregunta. El hombre de cabello rojo, Mycroft, estuvo a su lado de inmediato, parecía evaluar su rostro hasta que otra vez, puso un dedo en la punta de su nariz.

-¿Jamás te preguntantes por la bruja? Yo sí, mil veces, pero mi madre decía que había muerto. No era cierto pero ella quería creer eso. Una noche me llamó, su magia era poderosa, pudo sacarme de mi habitación y traerme hasta la torre. Resultó que las flores ya no servían en ella, su magia tenía un límite y estaba muriendo. Ella le había dado toda esa magia a mi madre, pero ella sólo quería enamorarse y ser rescatada por un bello príncipe.

-Por eso te buscó, por eso te hizo desaparecer.

El hombre sonrió, su belleza era mil veces más patente de esa manera. Lestrade hizo algo idiota y lo tocó, puso una mano en su mejilla porque necesitaba saber que era real. Podría haberse molestado aunque eso no sucedió, parecía que de verdad le había agradado.

-Gothel me enseñó todo. Nos tomó once años recorrer el mundo y mostrarme todo lo que tenía que saber, todo lo que ella podía enseñarme. Por esa razón la torre estaba un día y al siguiente no, porque hoy estudiábamos los efectos de la luna en las mareas y mañana el efecto en las planicies. Murió este año….

Su voz se apagó de repente y Lestrade entendió que este hombre, que había sido un niño alejado de sus padres, había apreciado y hasta querido a la bruja que lo secuestró. La tristeza en su mirada por la muerte de ella era real y él no iba a criticarla, decirle que no tenía que sentir pena por ella hubiera sido insensato.

-Ahora tengo su magia, su torre, sus libros, su conocimiento. Por lo que te puedes ir, ve a decirles que no pienso regresar jamás, que si vienen más a buscarme, seguiré enloqueciendo a los que miren la torre y los haré perder su camino.

Lestrade tembló. Había sido este hombre, quien ya no era un príncipe perdido sino un brujo, quien había causado daño en los hombres y mujeres que lo buscaban. Sin embargo, no temió en su presencia, si por él fuera, permanecería a su lado, tan sólo disfrutando de su voz, del poder de su mirada.

-¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Qué te dejen en paz?

La pregunta fue directa, a Lestrade no le interesaba saber cómo era posible que pudiera olvidar a sus padres, a su hermano. Era su decisión después de todo, en busca de una vida que no podría tener de otra manera. Él había perdido a su familia, así que no quería entender cómo era posible renunciar voluntariamente a una.

-Es lo que quiero.

Se levantó nada más escuchar esto, dejó la taza de té en la misma mesita al lado del sillón e hizo una inclinación bastante elegante.

-Muy bien, supremo hechicero de la torre oscura, me retiro a cumplir vuestra voluntad.

Esto hizo reír de nuevo al hombre que de inmediato se lanzó para detenerlo. Lestrade se sorprendió, de repente lo tenía encima, lo hizo caer en el sillón y se sintió atrapado. Aunque no hizo nada para liberarse. Por eso mismo, casi tomando la falta de acción como permiso, el brujo lo besaba, sus labios y su lengua recorriendo sus labios con lascivia poco contenido.

-No necesito ningún hechizo para esto –dijo seductor sobre sus labios, sonrió después de esto, Lestrade dudaba que sus intenciones fueran muy buenas o que fuera la primera vez que acorralaba a alguien de esa manera.- Pero si tengo que asegurarme de que no recuerdes nada, que cumplas lo que has dicho y que jamás regreses a buscarme.

-No recordaré….

 

-¡Lestrade!

La voz de Donovan lo hizo despertar, aunque era obvio que debería haber estado consciente para haber bajado por la trenza desde la ventana, la cual desapareció una vez que estuvo con ambos pies en el piso.

-Estuviste arriba toda la noche –dijo ella con evidente preocupación. Parecía estar evaluando su aspecto y no le agradaba lo que veía.- ¿Qué pasó?

-Encontré al príncipe –anunció, los rostros de sus compañeros se iluminaron con la expectativa- pero es ahora un brujo y se niega a regresar a su vida palaciega.

Obviamente los dos hombres y la mujer estuvieron a punto de declararlo loco intentar subir a la torre como fuera, pero esta desapareció cuando ellos dieron la vuelta para llevar a la acción sus intenciones. Lestrade comenzó a deshacer el camino y a ellos no les quedó de otra que seguirlo. Informar en el castillo aquello fue complicado, al parecer el único que le creyó fue el otro hermano, el más joven.

No se parecía en nada al hombre que conoció en la torre, hasta dudo de que fuera realmente quién dijo ser y que lo hubiera engañado la misma bruja. Pero no, al describir el cabello rojo y los ojos azules, el hermano menor dijo que nadie se disfrazaría de esa manera con un aspecto tan desagradable. Lestrade quiso corregirlo, decirle que para nada era desagradable, pero su memoria se puso oscura, como si no pudiera recordar por qué más razones no era desagradable y mejor se quedó callado.

-Sherlock, guarda silencio –el príncipe de rizos negros no trató de ocultar su molestia por haber sido callado y miró a su madre con enojo. La princesa, la mujer que creció en aquella torre y que jamás quiso aprender nada de la bruja se dirigió a Lestrade con mucha educación:- Le agradecemos que nos traiga noticias del príncipe, aunque no son las que hubiéramos querido, tendrá una parte proporcional de la paga para usted y sus hombres.

Dicho eso lo despidieron, entregó todo lo que recibió a Anderson, Dimmock y Donovan, quedándose sólo con suficiente para beber por una semana sin interrupción. Sabía que había olvidado algo y eso lo atormentaba, era terrible no poder recordar algo que su corazón le decía era de vital importancia.

Sus compañeros lo dejaron estar, se aseguraron de que la taberna donde bebía fuera un lugar seguro y de que tuviera una habitación para dormir. No era la primera vez que pasaba por algo así, la mayoría de las veces era porque quería olvidar, así que no lo cuestionaron. Llevaba ya tres días en esto cuando alguien se sentó a su lado, él no le hizo caso, había pasado muchas personas a su lado y se había retirado. Él no quería compañía, sólo más alcohol, que olvidara entonces por completo, la torre, el brujo de cabello rojo, haber tomado este trabajo, todo.

-Te haces daño.

Esa voz era del brujo, estaba sentado a su lado pero bien podría ser una alucinación, el alcohol tal vez estaba intoxicándolo y moriría a la brevedad.

-Deja de pensar tonterías –le dijo como si hubiera leído su mente o a tal vez habló en voz alta sin notarlo.- No vas a morir, pero tampoco olvidarás de esa manera, ¿por qué no te has ido de aquí? ¿Por qué no has tomado ya un nuevo trabajo?

-No quiero olvidar –confesó y su voz le sonó patética, quebrada. En verdad no quería hacerlo, ni siquiera sus más profundos dramas, la muerte de su familia, los años en el camino, cada aventura al lado de sus compañeros y sobretodo, al brujo de cabello de fuego.

-Tenía que toparme con un romántico que además de todo, fuera excelente en la cama.

-¿Qué?

Lestrade estaba confundido, ¿acaso lo que no recordaba involucraba el haber tenido cierto tipo de relaciones con este hombre? ¡Cómo demonios había olvidado algo así!

-Porque yo lo quise así, porque creí que sería sencillo…

Después de esas palabras no estaban más en la taberna, era de nuevo la torre, los mismos libros los rodeaba, el aroma a té de menta, la cálida luz que alumbraba todo.

-¿Te quedarías a mi lado? –le preguntó, otra vez lo tenía encima de él, sus labios a milímetros de los suyos.- Tendremos mucho tiempo, todo el tiempo que deseemos.

Se unieron en un beso que conocía, aunque aún no recordaba el primero, no importaba, lo siguiente que sucediera entre ambos no lo olvidaría jamás.


	10. Día de nieve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Segunda parte de "Los condenados". Sherlock y Greg escaparon de la pena de muerte gracias a Mycroft, pero ahora están perdidos en el bosque y siendo perseguidos por la Guardia Real. La noche más fría del año se acerca, y mientras las tensiones entre ellos aumentan siguen sin encontrar el camino hacia su libertad, hacia el puerto que les lleve a la ciudad de Bremen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muy buenas a todos! Aquí vengo con la continuación del capítulo 7 "Los condenados", basado en el cuento de "La pequeña cerillera". Espero que la disfrutéis, pero no temáis que aún quedan dos capítulos más para terminar esta historia.  
> Ahora, ¡a disfrutar de la lectura!

—Por última vez, Sherlock: arrópate con tu propia manta.

—Lo haría si no tuvieras tu gordo trasero sobre ella.

—¡Eso no es verdad! Vete a dormir a tu sitio antes de que despiertes a Greg.

“Demasiado tarde”, pensó Greg acurrucado bajo su manta, pero hacía tiempo había aprendido lo inútil que era meterse en medio de una discusión entre esos hermanos. Ni él había sido tan infantil con sus hermanos de pequeño. Sintió una punzada de dolor en su pecho al acordarse de ellos, y sospechaba que siempre lo sentiría. 

Mycroft, Sherlock y él llevaban un mes huyendo de la Guardia Real, escondiéndose en el frondoso bosque del sur del reino y buscando un camino por el que llegar a la costa. Allí tendrían que conseguir que les aceptasen como tripulantes en un barco hacia el continente, con suerte hacia Bremen. Greg lo veía muy complicado. No había día en el que no le transmitiera sus dudas a Mycroft, pero él lo desestimaba siempre con una sonrisa demasiado segura y arrogante y un “todo saldrá bien”. Y él no tenía más remedio que creerle, porque le seguiría hasta el fin del mundo si se lo pidiera con esa sonrisa.

Greg se revolvió en su hueco y los dos hermanos, quienes habían empezado a pelear en susurros, se quedaron callados. Al poco rato volvieron a empezar los susurros pero finalmente sintió a Sherlock a su lado, tumbándose en su hueco y tapándose con su propia manta. Los sonidos del bosque y el crepitar del fuego les acompañaban siempre en su sueño. Normalmente Greg no tardaba en quedarse dormido escuchándolos, eran una bella nana en comparación con los horrendos sonidos de su celda en el corredor de la muerte. Pero desde hacía varios días estaba más despierto que de costumbre. El frío era casi insoportable, aun con la cantidad de mantas que habían conseguido en su huida. Necesitaba el descanso para rendir por las mañanas, pero dudaba que pudiera conseguirlo otra vez. Sin duda podría si fuera a Mycroft y le pidiera compartir manta y calor corporal. Él de dejaría un hueco y se tumbaría junto a él, le abrazaría por detrás y se quedaría dormido rodeado de su olor tan único y adictivo. Pero Sherlock ya lo había intentado, y si Mycroft no había dado su brazo a torcer con su hermano no lo haría con él. Sabía que era lo mejor, que no le relacionaran con él si conseguían llegar a Bremen. Una vez allí se despediría de ellos y buscaría una nueva vida por su cuenta. Era lo mejor para todos.

Poco a poco el bosque se fue iluminando, pero el cielo estaba completamente cubierto por nubes grises que impedían ver el sol. Sherlock y Mycroft no tardaron en levantarse y empezaron otro día más con su rutina: comieron los restos del día anterior y Sherlock y él fueron a cazar mientras Mycroft ideaba la ruta de ese día, que consistiría seguramente en ir bastantes millas hacia el sur evitando cualquier atisbo de civilización. Todos los días igual, esperando a que ocurriera algo. Aunque disfrutaba de la naturaleza y del aire fresco, Greg se sentía igual de atrapado que en el corredor de la muerte. 

—¡Gavin, a tu izquierda!—le gritó Sherlock varios metros por detrás.

—¿Qué? ¿Dónde?—Greg se giró a su alrededor, pero no veía ningún animal.

—Tres veces, ¡tres!—le regañó Sherlock cuando llegó a su altura—. Si quieres que nos muramos de hambre por culpa de tu ineptitud vuelve con Mycroft.

—Sherlock...

—¡Vete!—le gritó mientras seguía caminando hacia adelante, lanza en mano.

Tenía razón. Ese día no podía concentrarse, la falta de sueño le impedía pensar con claridad. Y el tiempo no le ayudaba, todos sus pensamientos eran más pesimistas de lo habitual. Volvió al pequeño campamento y se encontró a Mycroft sentado sobre un pequeño tronco junto al fuego, envuelto en su manta y bebiendo algo caliente de una de las tazas de madera con las que contaban.

—¿Mala caza?

—Sherlock me ha echado, y con razón. Se me han escapado tres ardillas.

—¿Cuánto llevas sin dormir?—le preguntó Mycroft tras un pequeño escrutinio.

Greg ya no se molestaba en aparentar sorprendido o enfadado cuando alguno de los hermanos deducían algo íntimo sobre él. Era imposible mantener un secreto en su compañía, y en parte le extrañaba que no hubieran descubierto su insana obsesión con Mycroft.

—Desde que empezó la helada.

Mycroft asintió distraídamente con la mirada perdida en el fuego.

—Entonces iremos a River Town a conseguir una tienda.

—¿Estás loco? No podremos cargar con ella, necesitaríamos un asno. ¿Y si nos reconocen? No podemos correr el riesgo.

—Eres más útil para el grupo si no mueres de hipotermia. 

—Útil, claro—refunfuñó Greg sentándose junto a Mycroft en el fuego e ignorando sus miradas de soslayo.

—Lo digo completamente en serio. ¿Por qué no lo crees tú?

—Sherlock es el que más caza, y tú evitas que nos pillen. Yo solo os entorpezco.

—Nada de eso sería posible si no tuviéramos ropa adecuada.

Lo dijo con una voz tan seria que Greg tuve que mirarle. Sus perfectos ojos azules estaban clavados en los suyos y tuvo que apartar la mirada por miedo a que descubriera lo que no debía.

—Arreglar unos descosidos no lo llamaría “útil”, Mycroft.

—Por supuesto—replicó Mycroft sarcásticamente—. Sherlock podría cazar sin ningún problema si los pies se le congelasen y yo no tendría que preocuparme exclusivamente en mantenernos vivos el suficiente tiempo, también tendría que hacer de médico y amputar miembros. El sueño de mi vida.

—No llegaríais a tanto, no hace falta exagerar.

—Greg, si no estuvieras con nosotros...

A Greg ya se le acababa la paciencia, habían tenido esa discusión muchas veces.

—Seguramente ya estaríais en Bremen. Dos pasan más desapercibidos que tres. Mira, Mycroft, siempre te estaré eternamente agradecido de que me sacaras del corredor de la muerte, y pienso acompañaros hasta que pueda ir por mi cuenta, pero tienes que admitir que solo soy una carga ahora mismo.

—No. No lo eres—dijo Mycroft rotundamente poniéndose de pie para caminar alrededor del fuego. Al principio de su aventura no mostraba tanto sus emociones, pero tras tanto tiempo perdidos en el bosque era difícil no enfadarse a la mínima provocación—. Eres mi responsabilidad y no dejaré que pienses eso. He intentado ser comprensivo y razonar contigo, pero no me dejas más remedio que...

Sherlock escogió ese momento para aparecer en el improvisado campamento con dos ardillas colgando de una mano y una bolsa llena de plantas comestibles en el otro. En cuanto le vio, Mycroft se calló de golpe y volvió a sentarse en el tronco.

—¿Interrumpo algo?—preguntó Sherlock.

—No, nada—dijo Mycroft secamente—. Cocina las ardillas, tenemos que ir a River Town a conseguir una tienda.

—¡Por fin! No soportaría una noche más reclamando mi manta.

—¡Yo no me quedo con tu manta, Sherlock!

Mycroft estalló y los hermanos volvieron a discutir otra vez. Greg sintió cómo su paciencia se acababa, no podía más. La impotencia, el miedo, los deseos y sentimientos reprimidos estallaron en su interior. Se puso de pie bruscamente y se adentró en el bosque, dejando a los hermanos con su discusión. Cuando les perdió de vista se enzarzó a golpes con el primer árbol que encontró hasta que los nudillos de sus manos sangraron y se despellejaron, pero el frío no le permitía sentirlo. Le dio un último puñetazo al árbol y perdió todas sus fuerzas. Se apoyó en él y respiró profundamente para recuperar la calma. Creyó que era libre, pero estaba incluso más atrapado que hacía unos meses. 

—¿Greg?—oyó a Mycroft a sus espaldas, dubitativo—. ¿Estás bien?

—No—contestó Greg tras un buen rato—. No estoy bien.

—¿Te encuentras mal? ¿Te duele algo?—Mycroft se acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro.

—No. Solo necesito estar sólo un rato.

Quitó la mano de su hombro, pero la sintió en su mano. La estaba alzando para observar el destrozo que había hecho en ellas.

—Empezará a nevar pronto—dijo Mycroft con una suave voz que le estaba atravesando por dentro—. Será mejor que vuelvas al campamento y sanes tus manos, Sherlock y yo iremos al pueblo.

Mycroft soltó su mano y Greg la dejó caer. Escuchó unos pocos pasos alejándose antes de escucharle hablar otra vez:

—No eres el único que lo está pasando mal, Greg. Sé que no es fácil soportarnos pero tanto Sherlock como yo estamos haciendo un gran esfuerzo.

—Lo sé—dijo Greg sin girarse, completamente serio con sus palabras.

Mycroft se marchó y tuvo que dejar pasar bastante tiempo hasta que se vio con fuerzas para volver al campamento vacío. Cuando encendió el fuego, empezó a nevar. Como pudo, creó un pequeño refugio con ramas y hojas secas bajo el que sentarse pero el fuego se apagó ante la insistencia de la nieve. Intentó reavivarlo, pero era incapaz. Quería tenerlo encendido para cuando volvieran con la tienda, pero toda la madera estaba mojada. Si no encendía un fuego rápidamente la oscuridad no tardaría en rodearle, y morirían congelados antes del amanecer.

Escuchó unos pasos acercándose al campamento, y se tensó. Cogió la primera piedra que vio y la sopesó con su mano, atento a cualquier sombra a la que disparar. Poco después un búho ululó y sintió cómo sus músculos se relajaban. Nada más soltar la piedra aparecieron las figuras de Mycroft y Sherlock con las manos tan vacías como se fueron.

—¿La tienda?—les preguntó a las siluetas. Apenas había luz.

—No hemos podido conseguir una—dijo Mycroft.

—Pero no te preocupes, porque tenemos algo muchísimo mejor—dijo Sherlock en tono sarcástico—. ¡Tenemos cerillas! ¿Por qué no hay fuego?—siguió diciendo Sherlock acercándose al hueco para la hoguera.

—¿Cerillas?—preguntó Greg ilusionado mirando a Mycroft.

—Una chica las vendía—si no le conociera mejor, diría que parecía avergonzado.

—¿Has comprado cerillas?—estaba sorprendido por el hecho de que gastara el dinero que tanto les había costado conseguir desde su huida.

—Nosotros podemos sobrevivir sin dinero, pero ella no tenía nada. Pasará la noche en una posada con comida y un refugio. En el pueblo decían que será la más fría del año.

—¡Gavin! ¿Por qué no hay fuego?—exigió saber Sherlock.

—¿Es que no ves que está nevando?—estalló Greg—. ¿Cómo quieres que encienda un fuego con madera mojada?

—-¡Pues usa piedras!

—Estas piedras no sirven

—Sí que sirven, las usé el otro día.

—¿Qué vas a usar tú si soy yo el que siempre enciende el fuego?

—¡Callaos!—les reprendió Mycroft, y los dos enmudecieron de golpe—. Usaremos las cerillas y haremos turnos para asegurarnos de que no se apague el fuego. Y no quiero quejas sobre frío o sobre mantas, ¿entendido?—dijo mirando a su hermano, quien no dijo nada.

Greg se dejó caer bajo su pequeño refugio mientras Sherlock buscaba malhumorado madera seca. Finalmente, quitándole la corteza a varias ramas, pudieron encender un fuego. Los tres se sentaron alrededor, Sherlock y Mycroft imitaron su idea del refugio bajo el que cobijarse de la nieve, y Sherlock fue el primero en dormirse.

—Duérmete, haré la primera guardia—le dijo Mycroft.

—No tengo sueño.

—Necesitas dormir.

Greg sabía dónde iba esa conversación, sería la misma que habían tenido esa mañana y los meses anteriores. 

—Sí, ya sé que me consideras tu responsabilidad aunque no recuerde haberte nombrado jefe del grupo.

Se quedaron en silencio, escuchando los ruidos del bosque. El fuego empezó a menguar pero Mycroft lo reavivó gastando otra cerilla.

—¿Cuántas tenemos?—le preguntó Greg.

—Veinte. No sé si nos durarán toda la noche.

Greg se arrebujó aún más en su manta. En momentos como ese recordaba los monótonos días del corredor de la muerte, cuando para pasar el tiempo se imaginaba al hombre perfecto. Ya no podía hacerlo, se sentía mal teniendo a Mycroft al lado. Sabía que sería buena idea trazar un plan para cuando llegara a Bremen, pero la sola idea de separarse de Mycroft, y por qué no decirlo también de Sherlock, se le hacía insoportable. Quería seguirle, no apartarse nunca de él.

—¿En qué piensas?

La pregunta de Mycroft le devolvió a la realidad. Se había quedado mirando las llamas, y tan concentrado estaba que no se había dado cuenta de la mirada penetrante que tenía Mycroft sobre él.

—En qué haré cuando me separe de vosotros.

—No tienes que hacerlo.

—Sí, sí tengo.

Mycroft entrecerró los ojos, tenía la misma mirada que cuando Sherlock deducía dónde estaban las presas más fáciles simplemente por una rama rota.

—Aún no nos has dicho por qué te condenaron a muerte.

¿Cómo poder decirle algo que haría que le mirara con desprecio, que le apartaría de él? No, no podía permitirlo, pero tampoco podía mentirle.

—No es importante.

—Si no lo fuera no te habrían encerrado—dijo Mycroft levantando una ceja.

—No es importante ahora—recalcó Greg—. No he matado ni robado a nadie, eso sí es importante.

Se sentía expuesto, como si Mycroft ya supiera su terrible secreto. Se recolocó la manta sobre sus hombros y se acercó unos centímetros más al fuego, alejándose a la vez de Mycroft. A él no pareció gustare aquello porque se levantó y se sentó a su lado, los dos bajo el mismo refugio de ramas y hojas mojadas por la nieve. Les envolvió a los dos con su manta y cuando Greg se giró para preguntarle qué creía que estaba haciendo, se sorprendió al ver la mirada profunda y algo triste de Mycroft fija en el fuego.

—Estamos juntos en esto, Greg. Todos tenemos una función esencial para nuestra supervivencia, te lo diré todas las veces que sea necesario hasta que lo creas. Y justamente por eso no puedo permitir que nos sigas tratando como extraños.

—Es que sois extraños.

—No—Mycroft giró su cara hacia él, podía notas su cálido aliento en su mejilla—. Somos una familia.

Aunque le conmovió, no pudo evitar ponerse a la defensiva.

—No sé quiénes erais antes de esto.

Eso pareció sorprender a Mycroft, quien se quedó sin palabras durante unos pocos segundos.

—¿No lo sabes?

—No, y si no me lo habéis dicho yo no tengo por qué deciros nada tampoco.

Tras un rato de silencio y un largo suspiro, Mycroft dijo en voz baja:

—Holmes.

—¿Holmes?—repitió Greg sin creer lo que estaba diciendo—. ¿Los duques de Holmes?

—Yo soy... Era el primogénito. El heredero del título. He tenido responsabilidades políticas desde que tengo uso de razón, y me he responsabilizado de Sherlock y de sus acciones desde que empezó a caminar. Nací para un cargo, para tomar decisiones estratégicas. Pero Sherlock siempre me ha hecho las cosas mucho más difíciles de lo que debieran. Cuando le arrestaron...

—Lo dejaste todo por él—dijo Greg sorprendido, comprendiendo lo valiente que era el hombre que tenía a su lado.

Mycroft volvió a suspirar, y cerró los ojos para armarse de valor. Quizá lo que le estaba diciendo, lo que le iba a decir, no se lo había dicho nunca antes a nadie.

—No podría haber vivido sabiendo que no hice nada por salvarle, así que me infiltré en la guardia. ¿Sabes qué fue lo primero que me dijo cuando me vio?—hizo unos segundos de pausa, aunque seguramente no esperaba ninguna respuesta—. Me dijo que salvara a Gavin en vez de a él. Mi hermano pequeño, tan egoísta incluso desde niño, estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por salvarte. Y luego cuando te vi, cuando me confundiste con él y le dijiste que se salvara él... ¿Cómo no os voy a tomar como mi responsabilidad, Greg? A los dos, y sobre todo a ti. Sherlock jamás habría hecho algo así por nadie, me temo que ni siquiera por mí. Pero al menos él tenía a alguien en quien apoyarse. Tú no tenías a nadie, pero ahora nos tienes a nosotros. Los dos daríamos la vida por ti, y sé que tú harías lo mismo por cualquiera de los dos. Somos una familia, y confiamos los unos en los otros. Puede que no lo veas así, pero es un hecho. Así que cuando decidas decirnos por qué te arrestaron, te apoyaremos como tú lo has hecho con nosotros.

Mycroft se quedó en silencio, y Greg no se vio capaz de romper el silencio sin que se le quebrara la voz de la emoción que sentía. Ninguno volvió a decir nada, ni durmió en lo que quedaba de noche. Sentado uno al lado del otro, compartiendo el calor de las mantas, gastaron cerilla tras cerilla para revivir el fuego.

Greg quería atesorar cada una de esas maravillosas palabras que le había dicho Mycroft, y meditó en ellas hasta el amanecer. Cuando Sherlock se despertó y les regañó por no haber dormido, los dos sonrieron. Sherlock no entendía por qué, les llamó locos y fue a cazar ardillas para la comida de ese día. Mycroft estaba convencido de saber el camino correcto hacia el puerto, se lo habían dicho en el pueblo el día anterior, y no paró de repetir que estarían en Bremen en menos de un mes.

Seguía sin saber qué haría una vez llegara allí, pero hasta entonces disfrutaría de la compañía de los hermanos Holmes, aristócratas caídos en desgracia. Sobre todo de Mycroft. Aprovecharía cada minuto junto a él sabiendo que le consideraba como su familia, como alguien digno para apoyarse en momentos difíciles. Era más de lo que se merecía, más de lo que se había atrevido a soñar en toda su vida. Y siempre lo recordaría, pasara lo que pasase.


	11. El misterioso tenor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un terrible accidente dejó en coma a Mycroft, al pensar que había perdido todo lo que quería estaba decidido a dejarse morir, pero la voz de un misterioso tenor lo trajo a la vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota 1: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, éstos son obra de Sir. Arthur Conan Doyle y en su maravillosa adaptación moderna de Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss y BBC, yo solo me divierto con ellos.
> 
> Nota 2: Historia basada en el cuento de "La Sirenita".

Mycroft observaba con adoración al hermoso hombre que dormía a su lado, aún no podía creer su suerte. Ese hombre le había salvado la vida tres años atrás y ahora le ofrecía una nueva, la cual aceptaba de mil amores.

*****

Nueve años atrás.

Gregory Lestrade era mejor conocido como “El duque de Kent” no porque de verdad ostentara ese título monárquico, sino porque ese había sido su nombre artístico, era un tenor impresionante, fue descubierto mientras trabajaba en un restaurante italiano en el que cantaba fragmentos de opera los viernes por la noche, el dueño del lugar fue quien lo bautizó con dicho seudónimo, nadie sabía cómo era pues usaba una máscara veneciana y un traje azul de época renacentista.

En muy poco tiempo El duque de Kent comenzó a ser conocido no solo en Bretaña, sino en el resto de Europa, así como en algunos lugares de América y Asia. 

Muy pocas personas conocían el verdadero nombre y la apariencia de quien estaba detrás de ese disfraz y nunca daba entrevistas ya que era muy tímido, el único momento en el que olvidaba sus inhibiciones era cuando se encontraba en un escenario. 

Cinco años después de una prometedora carrera llena de éxitos Greg decidió retirarse, su hermana menor había sido diagnosticada con cáncer y no tenía cabeza para dedicarse a algo más que no fuera cuidar de ella, Natalie era la persona que más quería en el mundo. 

La muerte de Natalie había dejado a Greg hundido en una profunda depresión, negándose rotundamente a regresar a los escenarios pese a las súplicas de sus seguidores, incluso su agente había renunciado a tratar de hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

Casi todo el dinero que había ganado se fue en los tratamientos de su hermana, con lo que le quedó puso una tienda de instrumentos musicales y discos de música clásica. 

*****

Tres años atrás.

Era de noche cuando la familia Holmes regresaba de Cambridge tras una visita a la casa del tío Rudy, Siger siempre había sido un conductor muy precavido, sin embargo, no importa lo buen conductor que él fuera no hubo forma de que pudiera esquivar el carro que de pronto le salió de frente tras una curva, el conductor se había quedado dormido, dando como resultado un trágico accidente.

Mycroft recordaba todo como flashazos; el carro girando, cuando el tablero se recorrió hasta delante y el momento justo en el que sus padres murieron, su única preocupación en ese momento era salvar la vida de su hermano, Mycroft se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad para abrazarlo y evitar que el asiento delantero lo aplastara, pero cuando lo tuvo entre sus brazos notó que éste no se movía, se había golpeado contra el cristal de la ventana y una franja de sangre le corría por la frente, lo último que Mycroft había dicho antes de caer inconsciente fue; “Sherlock”.

El mayor de los hermanos Holmes había estado en coma por un mes, dentro de su inconciencia estaba seguro de haber perdido a su hermano. Tanto el Tío Rudy como el Señor Howard, mayordomo de la familia Holmes por veintitrés años, se turnaban para visitar a Mycroft. 

En una de sus visitas el Señor Howard puso el Turandot interpretado por el duque de Kent, la hermosa voz hizo que Mycroft comenzara a reaccionar, cada que su cuerpo parecía rendirse la voz del tenor llamaba su atención, primero fueron pequeños espasmos en una mano, luego una pierna, hasta que después de diez días logró despertar. Fue un gran alivio descubrir que Sherlock no había muerto, al igual que él había estado en coma, despertando dos semanas atrás, no hablaba, casi no comía y no salía de su recamara, pero al menos estaba con vida. 

Cuando Mycroft regresó a casa la actitud de Sherlock cambió, seguía muy triste, pero al menos ya comía y hablaba, aunque se había convertido prácticamente en una sombra de Mycroft ya que casi no se despegaba de él para nada, cosa que a éste no le importaba, él mismo se había vuelto muy sobre protector con su pequeño hermano. 

***** 

Seis meses atrás.

Mycroft llevó a su hermano a comprar un nuevo violín a una tienda de música que uno de sus gerentes le había recomendado, en cuantos sus ojos se conectaron con los del apuesto propietario su vida dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados. No solo Mycroft resultó afectado, Greg también sintió un agradable calor interno que nunca antes había experimentado salvo cuando cantaba. 

A partir de ese momento Greg y Mycroft comenzaron a salir. En una ocasión el mayor de los Holmes visitó sin previo aviso a Greg en la tienda, era de noche y ya no había nadie, pero la puerta de entrada, aunque cerrada no tenía llave, por lo que el pelirrojo pudo entrar sin problema, al acercarse a la oficina escucho la voz de Greg, éste cantaba felizmente una de las estrofas del Turandot, Mycroft abrió la puerta y al comprobar que era su novio quien cantaba quedó en shock.

***** 

En la actualidad.

Mycroft estaba al frente de las empresas de su padre, había convencido a Greg de regresar a los escenarios y vivir junto con él y Sherlock. En un inicio al pequeño Holmes no le causó mucha gracia, para él Greg era un intruso que le robaba la atención de su hermano, pero el tenor nunca se dejó intimidar, pese a las groserías de su cuñado le tenía un gran cariño y poco a poco se lo fue ganando. Ahora Sherlock no solo estaba ante la constante vigilancia de su hermano sino de Greg también, ambos se preocupaban mucho por él y por lo tanto siempre estaban al pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos, así como de cada persona que se le acercaba.

***** 

— ¿Mycroft? –preguntó Greg al despertar y notar la intensa mirada de su novio–, ¿Está todo bien?

— Todo perfecto –contestó el pelirrojo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Mycroft se volvió a recostar para besar a su novio, quien lo abrazó por la cintura y se volvieron a quedar dormidos.


	12. El criado de la bruja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg es el encargado de conseguir víctimas para la bruja a la que sirve, el problema surge cuando se enamora de una de ellas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota 1: Solo la loca historia y uno de los personajes principales me pertenecen, los demás son creación de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y en su maravillosa adaptación moderna de Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss y BBC, yo solo me divierto con ellos.
> 
> Nota 2: Está inspirado en el cuento "La bruja de Baba Yaga"

La vieja Singleton vivía en el bosque con su criado, un joven de lindo rostro con enormes y expresivos ojos cafés. El pobre Greg llevaba 14 años sirviendo a esa espantosa mujer, nunca había sido buena con él, apenas si le daba de comer y cualquier pretexto era bueno para poder golpearlo. 

Johanna Singleton odiaba a la gente, principalmente a los jóvenes, el único motivo por el que conservaba a Greg era porque le resultaba útil para atraer a sus víctimas, ya que en realidad era una bruja que gustaba de comer a las personas que Greg llevaba al bosque. 

El muchacho era carismático por lo que le resultaba fácil conquistar a los jóvenes viajeros y convencerlos para que lo siguieran al bosque, ahí la vieja Johanna se les aparecía como una vagabunda y ponía a prueba la nobleza y bondad del joven en cuestión, dependiendo de su respuesta decidía si era digno de salvar el pellejo o merecía la muerte, pocos eran quienes lograban salir del bosque. 

Pese a ser una bruja la vieja Singleton debía seguir un código; si la persona elegida era grosera o le negaba lo que ella quería entonces ponía una mano en su frente haciéndolo caer inerte, lo arrastraba a su cabaña y se lo comía, pero si la persona en cuestión era amble, trataba de ayudarla o le daba lo que quería ésta lo dejaba regresar al pueblo y la víctima jamás se enteraba de que su vida había estado en peligro. Cuando eso ocurría la vieja se ponía de muy mal humor, ya que eso significaba que se acababa de quedar sin comer. 

Greg nunca elegía a alguien del pueblo ya que las constantes desapariciones hubieran resultado sospechosas. Esa tarde entró al pub “Black Horse” su lugar favorito para encontrar viajeros pedantes y fáciles de llevar al bosque con la promesa del sexo. 

Su mirada fue directo a la barra, sus ojos se encontraron con los de un joven pelirrojo, elegante, de imponente mirada y muy atractivo, no pudo evitar acercarse a él, olvidando por un momento el motivo por el que se encontraba ahí.

El joven se presentó como Mycroft Holmes, iba rumbo a Ashford pero se empezó a sentir agotado y decidió parar para descansar y continuar al día siguiente. El chico estaba comiendo pescado con papas, al notar las miradas de añoranza por parte de Greg, pidió un plato más para él, el criado no podía creer que alguien le estuviera invitando algo de comer, la bruja apenas si lo alimentaba y cuando lo hacía era con sobras de comida fría, pese a no ser la gran cosa para Greg era lo más delicioso que había comido en años. 

Habían pasado cuatro horas y Greg no había sentido pasar el tiempo hasta que empezó a sentir un escozor en la muñeca, debía regresar o el ardor empeoraría, no podía pasar demasiado tiempo lejos de la bruja ya que se encontraba atado a ella bajo un hechizo, el cual no le permitía abandonarla, ni lastimarla. 

Mycroft, aunque serio y reservado era amble y encantador, Greg estaba fascinado con él, no podía llevarlo con la bruja, no podía hacerle eso, estaba seguro de que pasaría la prueba, pero aun así no se atrevía a arrastrarlo a ello, tenía miedo de que algo malo pudiera ocurrirle, quería protegerlo a toda costa, sabía que el castigo por no llevar a nadie sería terrible, pero prefería eso que arriesgar a ese hermoso muchacho. 

El dolor en la muñeca comenzaba a ser insoportable, pero sabía que jamás volvería a ver al hermoso pelirrojo por lo que traba de alargar el momento lo más posible, detestaba tener que irse pero ya no podía soportar el ardor por más tiempo. Mycroft había notado la inquietud del chico mientras platicaban, la expresión de tristeza y la manera apresurada de despedirse lo habían dejado angustiado. No había tenido tiempo de preguntarle su dirección o si podía volver a verlo y quería volver a verlo. 

Greg llegó al bosque solo, lo que puso furiosa a la bruja, no era posible que habiendo tardado tanto no consiguiera a nadie, más cuando por su olor sabía que había pasado varias horas con un hombre joven. Greg le dijo que el chico se había negado a acompañarlo y que había olvidado las pastillas que en ocasiones llevaba para poner en sus bebidas y atontarlos para que fueran más fáciles de manipular. 

La bruja golpeó a Greg con un fuete todo el camino a la cabaña gritándole lo inútil que era, cuando llegaron lo encerró en el sótano, tenía la camisa y los pantalones ensangrentados y hechos jirones, el pobre se dejó caer sobre la manta en la que dormía y se puso a llorar, no tanto por el dolor de los azotes, sino porque jamás volvería a ver a el hermoso pelirrojo. 

La bruja Singleton sabía que Greg mentía, no entendía el por qué, pero estaba segura que lo había hecho. Casi media hora después alguien tocó a la puerta, lo cual era muy extraño ya que nadie se acercaba a su casa, cuando Johanna abrió se encontró con un chico un poco más joven que su criado quien, tras saludar cortésmente, preguntó por Greg, la vieja sonrió; “así que esa era la causa, el chico era muy atractivo”

Mycroft había salido a tras de Greg después de pagar la cuenta, lo había visto solo a la distancia y como pudo siguió su rastro hasta encontrar el lugar en el que vivía, quería saber si se encontraba bien ya que lo había visto muy alterado.

Johanna le pidió al chico que entrara mientras iba en busca de su nieto, por su puesto ni Greg era su nieto, ni tenía la intención de ir por él, solo entró a su recámara para hacer algo de tiempo, cuando salió le dijo al chico que estaba indispuesto y que por el momento no se sentía de ánimos para atender a nadie, desanimado Mycroft se encaminó a la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera salir la vieja comenzó a toser.

— ¿Se encuentra usted bien? 

— No es nada, es solo que a éste viejo cuerpo le cuesta entrar en calor y como podrás notar la casa es algo fría……..el abrigo que traes contigo debe ser muy clientito, como me gustaría poder tener uno así –la bruja puso a prueba la bondad de Mycroft, estaba segura de que éste no lo entregaría y tendría el pretexto perfecto para comérselo.

Sin embargo, el joven Holmes se quitó el abrigo y se lo entrego, la vieja lo miraba incrédula y una gota de ira atravesó su cuerpo. 

***** 

Cuando Greg escuchó la voz de Mycroft sintió como si un balde de agua helada le cayera encima, una parte de él se alegraba de que hubiera ido a buscarlo, pero la otra estaba aterrada, sabía que corría peligro. 

***** 

La mujer tomó el abrigo que le estaba siendo entregado con una falsa sonrisa, después de agradecerle comenzó a hablar sobre sus muchas enfermedades, las cuales por supuesto no padecía, y lo difícil que le resultaba comprar los medicamentos adecuados, nuevamente Mycroft la sorprendió ofreciéndole algo de dinero disculpándose por no llevar más consigo. Irritada la vieja volvió a sonreír y agradecer, no le importaba si el muchacho era amable y generoso de cualquier forma pensaba comérselo, no solo porque sería un delicioso manjar sino para darle una lección a su criado. 

Cuando Greg escuchó que Johanna le ofreció una taza de té a Mycroft supo lo que ésta pensaba hacer, desesperado golpeó la puerta y de una patada, con una fuerza que ni él sabía que tenía, la derrumbó, Mycroft que acababa de recibir una taza de manos de la bruja se sorprendió al verlo. La vieja Johanna dio un salto, jamás hubiera imaginado que su criado fuera capaz de algo así, unos segundos después empezó a reír.

La risa de Johanna era escalofriante, haciendo que la piel del pelirrojo se erizara.

— No tomes ese té Mycroft –gritó Greg.

— No entiendo, que hacías allá abajo, tu abuela me dijo que estabas en aquella habitación –dijo señalando el cuarto de la bruja– ¿Greg que te ocurrió, por qué estás sangrando?

— No es mi abuela, ella…

— ¡Calla! –gritó la bruja y con un movimiento de una de sus manos aventó a Greg al otro lado de la habitación –ahora querido ¿podrías tomar tu té? –dijo la bruja mientras dirigía su mirada hacia Mycroft, quien la veía sin saber qué hacer.

— No lo tomes Mycroft está envenenado –dijo Greg con un hilo de voz tratando de ponerse de pie–, ella no puede matarte con su magia porque eres alguien noble, pero si puede envenenarte, quiere asesinarte para después comerte.

Mycroft no sabía si creer lo que Greg acababa de decir, de cualquier manera soltó la taza, cuando ésta tocó el suelo una mancha negra apareció por debajo del líquido derramado. La mujer furiosa se abalanzó contra Mycroft tratando de ahorcarlo, Greg reuniendo todas sus fuerzas corrió en su ayuda, una vez que logró quitarle a la mujer de encima le gritó a Mycroft que se fuera, cosa que éste no hizo, en cambio tomó una olla y golpeó a la bruja en la cabeza, lo cual no le hizo ningún daño lo único que ocasionó fue que se enojara más, Greg aventó a la mujer estrellándola contra la mesa, de donde tomó un cuchillo y cuando se lanzó contra el pelirrojo Greg se interpuso, Mycroft gritó al notar que el cuchillo iba directo al corazón, pero éste nunca llegó a tocar su piel, lo que ocurrió fue que una extraña luz verde lo envolvió, de ella se desprendieron un par de garras, la cuales fueron directo al pecho de la bruja en donde se insertaron y poco a poco fueron invadiendo su cuerpo por dentro mientras ésta se ahogaba hasta caer al suelo sin vida. 

Cuando la luz soltó el cuerpo de Greg ésta se materializó frente a él tomando la forma de un demonio de gran altura, fornido y de apariencia humana pero con ojos reptilianos, la criatura observaba a Greg con mirada sebera. 

— Eres una desgracia para el mundo subterraneo –el demonio habló con calma, su voz era grave y elegante–, siempre lo has sido, es por eso que te mandé con la bruja, esperaba que aprendieras algo de ella. 

— ¿Tú me mandaste con ella? –preguntó aturdido y asustado, Greg no sabía lo que le había ocurrido, suponía que tal vez su familia había tenido un accidente pues solo se recordaba a si mismo de 11 años deambulando por el bosque hasta que la bruja lo encontró, por una extraña razón ésta no había sentido el deseo de comérselo, pero sí de hacerlo su criado y encadenarlo a su voluntad, lo que la bruja desconocía era que el niño provenía del mundo de los demonios. 

— Eres mi hijo, soy uno de los doce demonios más importantes de nuestro mundo, disfruto de torturar y burlarme de la gente, sin embargo, tú siempre sentiste compasión por la humanidad, eras completamente opuesto a lo que se supone deberías haber sido, así que decidí mandarte al mundo mortal e hice que la bruja Singleton te encontrara, pensé que con el tiempo te volverías desalmado y cruel, pero pese a que hacías todo lo que la bruja te ordenaba siempre llorabas y te arrepentías de tus acciones, lo hacías porque no tenías más remedio, pero jamás por voluntad propia. 

Mycroft escuchaba sin parpadear y sin poder moverse de su lugar, Greg sin embargo comenzaba a tener algunos vagos recuerdos de lo que había sido su vida antes de ser enviado al mundo de los humanos.

— Y ahora aparece éste ser inferior –dijo el demonio viendo a Mycroft con desprecio- y te enamoras, ¿cómo es posible que un hijo mío se haya enamorado de un asqueroso humano? –dijo levantando la voz, perdiendo por unos segundos el control–, sin embargo, eres mi hijo y no podía permitir que la vieja te atacara, menos cuando estaba a punto de romper el código al querer comerse a una persona de sentimientos nobles.

El demonio se acercó a su hijo hasta quedar a unos centímetros de distancia, curiosamente Greg no sentía miedo pero si angustia, ya que no sabía lo que ocurriría a continuación.

— Estoy muy decepcionado, es un hecho que jamás vas a cambiar, si tanto te gusta vivir entre los mortales te convertirás en uno de ellos, es lo último que haré por ti, después de esto no volveremos a vernos.

El demonio puso la palma de su mano en el corazón de Greg y éste sintió como una ola cálida recorría su cuerpo, después de unos segundos el demonio dio un paso atrás.

— Adiós Aamon –se despidió el demonio con el nombre que le había sido dado a su hijo en su mundo, una vez dicho eso desapareció. 

Greg cayó al suelo sobre sus rodillas llevando sus manos al rostro, no podía dejar de temblar y jadear, había olvidado que no estaba solo hasta que sintió que unos brazos lo rodeaban, Mycroft comenzó a susurrarle palabras de aliento, diciéndole que todo estaría bien, que él lo ayudaría, Greg se dejaba hacer y recargaba su cuerpo contra el de Holmes, le tomó casi dos horas poder tranquilizarse, cuando abrió los ojos vio que la casa ahora estaba mohosa y polvorienta, como si llevara muchos años abandonada, pensó que tal vez al morir la bruja la casa también lo había hecho con ella.

Mycroft animó a Greg a salir de la choza. Éste no sabía que iba a hacer ahora con su vida, pues le gustara o no la bruja siempre se había hecho cargo de él. 

— Tranquilo Greg puedes ir conmigo –dijo el pelirrojo adivinando sus pensamientos–, no voy a abandonarte ya encontraremos en que puedas trabajar en lo que aprendes algún oficio o estudias algo.

***** 

Greg resultó ser un virtuoso del violín, sus composiciones no tenían precedentes y sus ejecuciones eran perfectas. Greg y su cannone, nombre que le daba a su violín favorito, se presentaban por todo el mundo. 

Con el tiempo él y Mycroft contrajeron nupcias y aunque éste último había sido nombrado consejero principal del primer ministro, siempre se buscaba el tiempo para estar al lado de su esposo. 

El virtuosismo de Greg no parecía de éste mundo y poco a poco se comenzó a correr el rumor de que había algo demoniaco en ello.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El Pueblo en el que me base fue en Pluckley en Kent el cual se dice es el lugar más embrujado de Inglaterra con 12 fantasmas oficiales y otros no tan conocidos, bueno al menos así es como se anuncian.
> 
> Los últimos párrafos están inspirados en Niccolo Paganini, de quien se decía tenía pacto con el diablo debido a su manera de componer y tocar el violín. Il Cannone es el nombre que Paganini le daba a su famoso guarnerius (violín construido por el fabricante Giuseppe Guarneri) 
> 
> Aamon es el nombre de un demonio, significa riqueza y se dice que es el regente de Inglaterra.


	13. Una vez que el corazón se congela

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dice una leyenda que los niños no deben mirar las lluvias de estrellas, porque su corazón podría congelarse.  
> Esto pasó 40 años atrás y ahora, llegará a su fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ligeramente basado en La reina de las nieves por Hans Christian Andersen tratando de que no terminara siendo un Frozen porque yo ya había hecho algo así alguna vez.
> 
> Perdón por el horrible retraso.  
> Gracias a Ru-chan por su visto bueno.

**Una vez que su corazón se congela**

_**por Nimirie** _

 

Un día estuvo en su presencia, el Rey de Hielo en su castillo congelado. Estaba vestido de blanco y la nieve se acumulaba a su alrededor, era precioso. Claro que no debería pensar que lo era, se suponía que debía estar enojado, odiarlo. Había congelado el corazón de su hermana y la había desaparecido, de eso estaba seguro. Aunque claro, todos pensaba que era un niño tonto que no sabía delo que hablaba, que su hermana había huido de casa, que tenía problemas de drogas.

No era cierto, ella era buena, ella lo quería mucho. Ella jamás se habría ido de casa.

Estaban sentados en el bosque, habían ido de día de campo con su familia, ella trataba de recuperar el aliento después de estar corriendo durante un buen rato. Se acostó sobre el pasto, miraba al cielo. Era ya de noche, la fogata ardía y su madre les pedía que regresaran para asar malvaviscos. Pero ella no podía dejar de mirar al cielo, había una preciosa lluvia de estrellas.

Algo entró en su ojo y le dolió de manera horrible. Su madre la llevó urgencias porque el dolor no se quitaba con nada. Pero estaba bien, eso le dijeron, ni siquiera una ligera abrasión en la córnea, por completo saludable.

Los días pasaron y ella dejó de reír, de jugar con él, de hacerle caso. Sólo estaba en su cuarto, en silencio. Su madre dijo que las adolescentes hacían eso, que no tenía que preocuparse por ella. Un par de meses después había desaparecido y él salió a buscarla. Caminó por días, el pequeño pueblo en Escocia donde vivían limitaba con un bosque, era invierno, había caído mucha nieve. Fue cuando lo vio. El castillo de hielo.

Era precioso, seguramente su hermana había ido allá también, imposible negarse a la atracción que ejercía el lugar.

Pero nadie le creyó cuando lo encontraron días después, su madre casi muerta de la preocupación se abrazó a su cuerpo helado. Ahí no había nada, sólo bosque, árboles y nieve. No había un castillo, no había un Rey que lo miraba pidiéndole silencio, ni su hermana, dándole la espalda, alejándose de él.

_“Una vez que su corazón se congela, su destino es morir”_

Estaba seguro de que el Rey lo había dicho, había tomado su mano y lo había llevado a una parte del castillo que era bañada por el sol, se dio cuenta de que la chamarra que lo cubría no servía de gran cosa contra el frío. Tocó su mejilla y sonrió, lo hizo ver el horizonte y le susurró esas palabras, deberían de ser una especie de consuelo, pero no lo eran.

Los años pasaron, su familia jamás se recuperó, sus padres se divorciaron, él fue a la universidad. Su hermana se volvió un casi sin resolver, uno en el que no había una sola pista, un solo dato. Nada. Una desaparición más, una chica más, un rostro más.

No era su plan entrar a la policía, cuando era niño soñaba con aventuras, con conocer el mundo. Se suponía que eso haría, que su hermana estaría con él, había sido ella quien le contaba esas historias antes de dormir, la que alimentaba su imaginación. En vez de eso estaba investigando un reporte más sobre una persona desaparecida más.

Algunas aparecían, otras simplemente se desvanecían sin que nadie entendiera como era posible, como alguien puede estar y al siguiente segundo, no estar más. Veía muchos casos así, había entrevistado a cientos de familiares y había veces que sentía que estaban repitiendo lo que se dijo sobre su hermana. Pero no era así, eran sólo coincidencias.

Aquí no había bosques interminables, ni había un castillo de hielo que desaparecía al amanecer.

Se tallaba la cara con cierta desesperación cuando entraba un nuevo reporte de un niño desaparecido y su unidad tenía que ponerse en acción. Hacían todo lo correcto, siempre seguían protocolos establecidos y agotaban cada pista. Muchas veces los encontraban, muchas veces no. Esta vez no, sin ninguna información más que las cosas básicas, estaba listo para echar el expediente de la última pequeña a los casos sin resolver.

-La niña fue de excursión y se olvidó de seguir las instrucciones que se le dieron.

La voz lo sobresaltó por completo porque creía que estaba solo en la oficina, el resto del equipo estaba terminando con los informes, con la policía local, con los padres de la menor. Pero no era así, un hombre alto y delgado, estaba ahí con él, un completo desconocido que no debería estarlo.

-¿Quién es usted?

El desconocido no se inmutó por la pregunta, él se preguntaba si debía sacar su arma y obligarlo a identificarse. Estaba vestido con un traje oscuro, su rostro pálido y sus ojos azules lo hicieron sentir incómodo, le recordó su infancia, le recordó al rey de Hielo. Lo cual no tenía sentido, este hombre frente a él parecía más joven, tenía cabello rizado y su voz no lo causaba escalofríos. Pero la sensación era la misma, frío, tanto frío que podría helarte el corazón.

-Los guías saben que cuando hay lluvia de estrellas los niños no deben mirar al cielo.

Eso lo había escuchado antes. Siendo niño, de boca de su abuela. Era una estúpida leyenda sin embargo se seguía al pie de la letra, la gente del pueblo donde crecieron encierra a los pequeños cuando hay esta clase de fenómenos, nadie los mira en general. Pero aquella noche.

El inspector cierra los ojos y recuerda, su hermana, el día de campo que duró hasta que anocheció, la fogata, ellos tendidos sobre el pasto. “Es realmente hermoso, ¿por qué jamás habíamos visto una lluvia de estrellas?” Su hermana no era ya una niña, pero aun así sucedió. Miró al cielo y justo cuando él iba a mirar también, ella comenzó a gritar de dolor.

-Ella no podía quedarse inspector, ella ya no podía vivir entre la gente normal. Es importante que lo tenga en cuenta la siguiente ocasión inspector.

El hombre del traje sonrió y esto le provocó un escalofrío. Parpadeó y entonces ya no estaba ahí, la habitación se había enfriado de manera terrible y tenía el cuerpo entumido. Recordó que esa sensación la tuvo al entrar al castillo del Rey de Hielo, sus paredes pulidas, de un azul intenso. Cuando el Rey volvió a tomar su mano sintió que sus dedos se estremecían, lo mismo sucedió cuando le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de dejarlo en la entrada del lugar y pedirle que siguiera caminado sin detenerse.

Se detuvo, eventualmente, cuando sus piernas temblaban tanto que no lo sostuvieron. Estaba cerca de un parque, lo encontraron por la mañana, de inmediato lo llevaron al hospital. Su temperatura era muy baja, recordaba como su madre lo abrazaba, pero nada más. Todo lo demás dijeron que era mentira, que su cerebro estaba confundido, que la hipotermia había causado eso.

-¿Jefe?

Donovan lo miraba como si hubiera estado hablando con él y no obtuviera respuesta. Se sentía confundido, al parecer el último caso que tenían en la unidad era igual al de su hermana. Pera esta era la primera vez que alguien tan frío como el Rey del Hielo se había acercado para decirle que la niña perdida no podía vivir entre los demás. Este caso no era como los demás.

-¿Qué pasa Sally?

-Tenemos un nuevo caso.

Tomó el expediente que le tendía la mujer, una niña pequeña, cinco años, la familia había estado de vacaciones en el norte. Escocia. Portree. El mismo lugar donde la chica había ido de excursión con sus compañeros de clase. El mismo lugar donde había vivido en su infancia. Habían contemplado la lluvia de estrellas aunque no debían hacerlo, viejas creencias que era importante respetar.

-Vamos para allá.

Donovan manejó la patrulla como hacía siempre, les tomó unos veinte minutos llegar al domicilio. Una linda casa en los suburbios. Había oficiales custodiando el lugar, se identificaron por mero protocolo. En la sala estaba una mujer rubia, por la edad de la niña esperaba encontrar a una madre joven, pero ella tenía más de cuarenta años. Lo mismo sucedía con el padre, que daba vueltas entra la cocina y la sala sin poder tranquilizarse.

-Señores Watson, soy el Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade, encargado de la unidad especial de menores desaparecidos.

El hombre y la mujer rubios lo miraron desde dos puntos diferentes de la sala, en ningún momento se acercaron entre ellos en busca de confort. Eso hizo sospechar al inspector pero era un detalle que almacenó para indagar después.

-Su hija, estaba en el parque con usted, señora Watson, ¿notó algo en particular que llamara su atención?

Ella no dijo nada que pudiera ser de utilidad, por lo que el detective le pidió que hablara de los días previos. Antes de que comenzara a hablar intervino el señor Watson.

-Habíamos ido de vacaciones a Portree, más que nada por los paisajes y la tranquilidad. Estuvimos tres días, Rosy disfrutó mucho todo lo que vimos en esos días. Es una niña muy alegre, curiosa, cuando la lluvia de estrellas comenzó ella quiso verla por completo.

-Fue cuando algo cayó en su ojo, John la revisó pero no encontró nada, así que fuimos con un médico de la localidad, nos sugirió regresar a Londres para que la viera a un especialista.

El inspector sintió un escalofrío, todo parecía repetirse una vez más y ¿qué podía decirle a los padres? Si esto es así, si su pequeña niña vio una lluvia de estrellas, su corazón se ha congelado, el Rey de Hielo ha venido por ella.

-Estuvo muy molesta durante varios días, el especialista no encontró nada en su ojo pero el dolor persistía. Esta mañana despertó sin dolor, desayunó un poco de cereal con lecha y cuando sugerí ir al parque, ella accedió. Un momento estaba en la resbaladilla y al siguiente, no. Desapareció frente a mis ojos.

La mujer se levantó afectada visiblemente, el hombre, su esposo, tan sólo la miró sin acercarse. Seguía siendo de interés para el inspector quien aun no podía dar el caso por cerrado por causas sobrenaturales. Sin embargo no tenían nada, la madre decía que jamás le quitó los ojos de encima a la niña, nadie vio a alguien desconocido.

-Señor.

Dijo la sargento Donovan desde la entrada de la sala, pidiéndolo que lo acompañara fuera de la casa. Es inspector se despidió de los padres momentáneamente, necesitaría más información sobre ellos más adelante.

-Organizaron una partida de búsqueda, prácticamente tenemos a todo el barrio en las calles.

Lo mismo había sucedido con su hermana, pero aunque revisaron cada centímetro no hubo resultados. Los elementos de la policía acompañaron a los voluntarios, después de varias horas y cuando estaba anocheciendo, se suspendieron las actividades. Cuando los días se acumular y la falta de información se interpuso, además de la llegada de nuevos casos, el inspector tuvo que dejar de momento esa investigación.

Sin embargo, la imagen de la pequeña rubia estaba en todos los medios, día y noche la gente se preguntaba cómo era posible que los niños se esfumaran sin dejar rastro.

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde el día en que la niña Watson se perdió cuando recibió un mensaje urgente de Donovan, era extraño, decía que la Mary Watson había reportado como desaparecido a su esposo. Aquello no lo esperaba, pero de cierta manera lo hizo pensar en sí mismo, cuando salió en busca de su hermana y estuvo a punto de morir congelado.

Pasaron días hasta que salió del bosque, aunque para él no fue tanto tiempo, en el castillo del Rey de Hielo el tiempo era muy relativo. Salió con dirección a Portree, no tenía ninguna seguridad de que el señor Watson estuviera en la localidad, pero sentía que podía ser así. Eran más de doce horas de camino, un tren de Londres a Inverness y de ahí autobús. No era nada sencillo ir a un lugar tan lejano de la geografía, esperaba que valiera la pena.

_“¿Cómo te llamas?”_

_El Rey había preguntado cuando lo encontró, su presencia lo atemorizaba de manera horrible, había tratado de esconderse, pero sus pasos resonaban con intensidad, su respiración también audible lo delataba._

_“Greg”_

_Había sonreído al saber su nombre, parecía un gesto poco común para su rostro, su piel tan blanca parecía estirarse de manera extraña. Le tendió la mano pidiendo que se levantara, no pudo evitar tomarla. No había ni un rastro de calor en su cuerpo, por lo que se alegró cuando el Rey cesó el contacto._

_“¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Gregory?”_

_Temía confesar porque sabía que estaba haciendo algo malo, porque había salido de su casa y se había internado en el bosque. Pero estaba demasiado preocupado por su hermana, tanto que no podía simplemente esperar._

_“Vine a buscar a mi hermana”_

_El Rey pareció lamentar esto, una sonrisa triste decoró sus labios. Entonces lo llevó a comer, le ofreció una taza de té y galletas que parecía ser las mismas que su abuela horneaba._

_“Tu hermana no podrá regresar Gregory, tu hermana tiene el corazón congelado”._

Despertó cuando recién amanecía sobre Portree, no le costó mucho orientarse, las cosas no habían cambiado gran cosa. Recordaba el camino que tomó aunque no había vuelto a pensar en ellos, recordaba como siguió la carretera hasta que decidió tomar un sendero entre los árboles. Después de eso no lo podía explicar, sin embargo sus pies parecían saber a dónde dirigirse. Por eso no le sorprendió tanto volver a encontrarlo.

Era el mismo castillo que recordaba, la puerta se abrió para él como cuando era niño. Sus pasos resonaban de la misma manera, imposibles de ocultar.

-Tardaste más de lo que esperé.

El Rey de Hielo bajaba la escalera para recibirlo, su magnífica presencia le quitó el aliento. Se acercó a él con la familiaridad de una persona que se conoce de toda la vida.

-Pero lo entiendo, eras tan pequeño cuando te conocí.

Lo tomó entre sus brazos, el inspector sintió como todo el calor de su cuerpo se esfumaba en un momento. Pero no podía dejar de mirar los ojos del Rey, el azul parecía volverse más intenso ahora que estaban tan cerca.

-Han pasado cuarenta años, aunque eso un suspiro para mí.

Entonces lo besó, sus labios de hielo le parecieron muy cálidos de repente. Cerró los ojos y disfrutó de aquello, sin pensarlo, sin detenerse a evaluar porque razón estaba pasando aquello. Sin que ninguno lo notara, alguien pasó detrás de ellos a toda prisa, una figura alta enfundada en un abrigo, llevaba cargando algo y aunque corrió con bastante velocidad, sus pasos no se escucharon como se habían escuchado los del inspector.

La figura se alejó del castillo con la última luz del día, llegando al pueblo de Portree ya de noche. Justo donde habían acordado se encontró con el hombre rubio a quien previamente había visitado. Estaba ansioso y al verlo, casi corrió a su encuentro, tomando con premura aquello que cargaba entre sus brazos.

-Tantos niños, tantos años.

El hombre rubio trataba de hacer reaccionar a la niña, le costó mucho obtener una reacción de su parte. Era el señor Watson, John, médico de profesión. Había sido visitado unos días atrás por el hombre alto de piel tan blanca que parecía irreal. Le había dicho que aun podía hacer regresar a su hija, que él podía entregársela.

John Watson no dudó, por alguna razón el hombre que se presentó en su casa parecía muy seguro. No entendía él como es que tantos niños desaparecidos que tenían relación con la misma localidad no habían llamado la atención, pero era comprensible porque había sido en un período de tiempo tan largo. Su hija era la última de una larga lista.

Mary Watson reportó a su esposo como desaparecido aunque no lo estaba. Esto era importante según lo que había dicho el hombre misterioso, durante el curso de los años los niños de Portree no miraban las lluvias de estrellas, sólo aquellos turistas que desatendían las indicaciones de los pobladores. Por lo tanto, las desapariciones sucedían muy lejos del lugar, una de las últimas había sido precisamente, la hermana de cierto Detective Inspector.

John se sorprendió de saber aquello, de que cuarenta años atrás el inspector había vivido lo mismo. El hombre se encogió de hombros, parecía que no le afectaba lo que pensaba el médico. Aun así le contó más detalles, pasaron hablando muchas horas, Mary los dejó después de un rato, concentrada en el hecho de que podría recuperar a su hija muy pronto.

-¿Tan sólo quería que regresara?

El hombre alto parpadeó confundido, era algo que de igual manera se preguntaba. Durante siglos había sucedido lo mismo, la lluvia de estrellas iba cargada de los fragmentos de hielo de su corazón, quería tener a su lado, seres helados, seres eternos que no fueran capaces de vivir más que en su castillo congelado.

-El inspector no sufre del destino terrible de los otros que son tocados por el Rey de Hielo, era de esperarse que deseara su regreso. Además de todo, lo prometió, le dijo que lo haría.

La pequeña niña en sus brazos comenzó a reaccionar, sería complicado, era algo que el hombre alto había explicado cuando le dijo que podría regresarla. Su corazón estaba helado, no sería la misma hija que se había ido, ellos tendría que trabajar mucho con ella. No le importaba, John estaba dispuesto a dar lo mejor de él, lograr que de nuevo volviera a sentir, a que fuera su amorosa y alegre hijita.

-Pero era un niño, posiblemente no sabía lo que estaba prometiendo.

El hombre asintió, también había pensado eso, el Rey de Hielo esparcía pedazos de su corazón helado capturando las pobres almas de niños que osaban mirar el cielo. Se quedaba con esos niños, quienes después de algunos años se convertían en estatuas de hielo, eternas y terribles. Cada ser vivo que el Rey hubiera tocado sufría el mismo destino. Con excepción del ahora inspector. Él había tomado su mano sin miedo, había tomado el té a su lado, había salido del castillo y sobrevivido.

-Jamás ha podido olvidarlo, esos días en el castillo al lado del Rey, nunca ha dejado de pensar en ello.

El sol comenzaba a calentar, John pudo notar la incomodidad del hombre, parecía que tenía deseos de retirarse.

-He confiado en ti y has cumplido tu palabra, ¿podrías decirme tu nombre?

No era la primera que lo preguntaba, lo había hecho varias veces aquella vez que apareció en su casa y le ofreció una oportunidad. Sacudió la cabeza negativamente, no lo recordaba pero no quería expresar algo tan triste. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que en compañía de su hermano mayor había entrado a ese castillo de hielo, quedando atrapados para siempre.

Ahora tenía que regresar, esperaba ya no ver más niños entrar al mismo, esperaba que la soledad de su hermano por fin tuviera fin.

 


	14. El niñito feo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tan sólo era un niñito que creció creyendo que pese a todos sus éxitos, siempre sería feo, blanco de todas las burlas, motivo de todos los susurros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vagamente basado en el cuento El patito feo de Hans Christian Andersen.
> 
> Nadie ha leído esto antes así que si tiene horribles errores, una enorme disculpa.
> 
> ¡¡FELIZ AÑO A TODOS!!

**El niñito feo**

_**por Nimirie** _

 

Era solo un niñito de apariencia horrible en un mundo donde verse como él era motivo para ser el blanco de todas las burlas. Había entrado en este internado exclusivo para niños porque su padre consideraba que estar en él durante la infancia había forjado su carácter. Por eso estaba atrapado con un montón de desconocidos y ninguno compartía sus horribles características físicas.

-Pelos de zanahoria –le gritó uno de tantos niños antes de jalar su cabello.

-Cachetes de cerdito –le dijo otro y jaló sus mejillas de tal manera que le sacó lágrimas de los ojos.

-Estómago de gelatina –dijo el último antes de pegarle en el abdomen logrando que su carne se moviera de manera desagradable.

Estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de trato, sin embargo ahora no había lugar a dónde correr, una casa en la que protegerse, los brazos de su madre para ser confortado. No le quedaba de otra más que refugiarse en el estudio, horas y horas leyendo en soledad. Las burlas se fueron apagando poco a poco, los niños se aburrían de lo mismo y buscaban otras cosas que hacer. Como por ejemplo, planear las bromas que le gastarían al niño nuevo.

El chico llegó un par de días después de ser anunciado, era un niño mayor, mientras él tenía ocho años, el nuevo tenía doce. El problema es que estaba ahí gracias a una beca que la escuela estaba obligada a otorgar, por lo que no pagaría nada porque no tenía capacidad económica para hacerlo. Eso lo hacía diferente a los demás, de otra manera ni siquiera habrían osado molestarlo.

Era un niño alto para los otros de su edad, era más fuerte, su rostro era perfecto y tenía un cabello maravilloso. Lo hizo suspirar. Había hablado de eso con su madre, sobre el hecho de que a su corta edad encontrara a ciertos chicos atractivos. Eso no tiene nada de malo, le había dicho ella antes de darle un beso.

-Rata de alcantarilla –le dijeron entre risas. Pero el chico nuevo parecía no escucharlos, cuando intentaron tirarlo, él los aventó con fuerza, provocando que se lastimaran bastante.

-Van a tener que ponerle más imaginación –les respondió con una adorable sonrisa en los labios.- Eso me lo han dicho tantas veces.

Eso le agradó de inmediato, además de que al pasar a su lado le regaló un guiño con el ojo derecho. Eso lo había desarmado por completo, habría sido capaz de suspirar, pero ahí estaban los otros y si no podían burlarse del nuevo, volverían a hacerlo de él.

 

Casi tres meses  después las cosas habían cambiado. Por su parte, había tenido que ocultarse porque en la clase de educación física el profesor los estaba haciendo correr cien metros. Eso era terrible. Desde su escondite podía ver la pista, sacó su paquete de frituras y comenzó a comer mientras veía a los demás correr. Su grupo pasó sin pena ni gloria, nada fue espectacular hasta que llegó el grupo del chico nuevo.

Ahora sabía todo sobre él, lo admiraba totalmente. Era inteligente y eso ya nadie podía negarlo, era rápido, sólo él podía correr los cien metros en un tiempo adecuada para las competencias regionales. Físicamente era muy agraciado, no como el resto de chiquillos. Además de todo, era una buena persona. Le dirigía la palabra, le había preguntado su nombre y una vez, le regaló su sándwich cuando los otros niños le quitaron su comida.

Se llamaba Gregory Lestrade y era lo más cercano que tenía a un amigo, sus dormitorios estaban muy cercanos y antes de irse a dormir tocaba a su puerta y le regalaba algún dulce. ¿De dónde los sacaba? No tenía la más mínima idea, pero era agradable que alguien lo tratara bien en aquel lugar de locura.

-¡Greg! ¡Greg! ¡Greg! –los chicos en la pista estaba vitoreando el tiempo hecho por Gregory, a él le parecía increíble que ahora fuera tan aceptado pese a no tener un origen como el de los demás chicos. Pero es que era mejor que ellos y todos lo sabían, mejor y más capaz de que la mayoría.

Se quedó escuchando unos minutos la emoción de los demás que no parecía disminuir antes de sacar los cuadernos y libros. Tenía bastante que hacer, por lo que se quedó en el campo tras la pista durante varias horas, no se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era hasta que su estómago comenzó a rugir. Se había saltado la hora de la comida.

-Myc –justo cuando se iba a levantar se sentó a su lado, dejando caer todo su peso sobre de él a manera de saludo.- No has comido nada.

-Tampoco hice gran cosa –acepta el niño menor tratando de evitar que el mayor lo aplaste. Greg le entregó algo envuelto en una servilleta, al abrirlo se encontró con dos panes conteniendo lo mejor que podían dos porciones de carne de albóndigas.

-Has hecho tarea durante horas, debes alimentar a tu cerebro –tocó las páginas de los libros con la punta de sus dedos con mucho cuidado. Por el contrario del resto, Greg era cuidadoso hasta con sus cosas, lo cual a él le causaba un sentimiento muy agradable.

-Con una manzana debería bastar –le respondió mirando la comida, su estómago lo traicionó rugiendo de nueva cuenta.

-Sí claro, una manzana –Greg le sonrió de esa manera amigable y preciosa que tenía antes de ponerle una mano en la cabeza y desarreglar su cabello.- Come ya Myc, te va a gustar.

Obviamente se lo comió, Greg tenía razón y le gustó, demasiado delicioso. Ambos se quedaron platicando como solían hacer, al chico mayor le sorprendía lo mucho que sabía alguien más pequeño, en varias ocasiones le ayudó con la tarea y le explicó cosas que los maestros habían dejado por completo en duda.

Los años no cambiaron nada, sólo el hecho de que Greg se graduaría y tendría que ir a la universidad. Para los chicos en la escuela era una seguridad acudir a una, casi la mayoría tenían lugares asegurados en las más prestigiosas. Pero para su amigo jamás fue así de sencillo, además de todo tenía que conseguir una beca o de otra manera, no podría ir.

Lo logró corriendo, rompiendo el récord juvenil y accediendo al equipo de la Gran Bretaña para los Juegos Olímpicos de la Juventud. Todos los miraban con admiración, en cinco años el chico pobre se volvió la estrella más brillante, aquel cuyo nombre tenía en alto el prestigio de la escuela. No le sorprendía en absoluto.

Su despedida fue para él mitad dolor, mitad orgullo. Greg le sonreía mucho, estaba feliz, eso era suficiente.

-Debes llamarme –le puso un papel con varios números de teléfono y una dirección de Londres.- Si no sirve uno, también escribí el número de mi abuela y de mi tía.

-Vas a estar muy ocupado –guardó el papel con mucho cuidado en la bolsa de su pantalón, lamentablemente no podía usar celulares por lo que el suyo estaba guardado en el cajón del escritorio de su habitación.

-No tanto como para no recibir tu llamada.

Trató de sonreír igual que Greg, pero la verdad esperaba que después de esto no se volvieran a ver. No era que no quisiera, el miraría la transmisión de sus competencias en la televisión y tal vez marcaría al número que le dio para felicitarlo. Estaba tan seguro de que ganaría.

-¿Myc?

-¿Sí?

-Gracias.

Antes de poder preguntar qué era lo que le agradecía si él jamás había hecho nada por él que ameritara un reconocimiento, Greg besó su frente por unos segundos. No entendía, todo lo que el chico mayor había hecho era mérito propio, él sólo había estado ahí explicando pequeños detalles que le costaban más trabajo, cosas sin importancia.

Durante el verano Greg corrió y ganó el oro, la gente hablaba maravillas de su carrera futura. Él marcó una sola vez al número que le dio, estaba del otro lado del mundo, en Singapur, por lo que tuvo que esperar que a que fuera de madrugada para poder llamar. Lo felicitó y Greg parecía feliz de poder hablar con él. Después de eso no lo hizo una segunda vez, estaba seguro de que no necesitaba de él, de que no lo iba a extrañar.

Sin Greg en la escuela temía que de nuevo las bromas comenzaran, el chico mayor se encargó de protegerlo diciendo que nadie podía molestar a su amigo sin vérselas con él, lo cual detuvo a la mayoría. Pero no sucedió, tal vez  Greg los había dejado amenazados, aunque era poco probable.

-Holmes –la voz lo sobresaltó porque según él estaba en su lugar seguro, ese que sólo conocía Greg y sobretodo, ese que ningún maestro podría encontrar.

-Soy yo –se levantó a toda prisa tratando de ocultar las envolturas de los dulces que se había comido, fallando por completo.

-Sus notas son perfectas –dijo la maestra, porque eso debía de ser, para que lo conociera y lo hubiera buscado de esa manera. Era delgada, alta y fuerte, era obvio que poseía una gran disciplina y determinación- pero tiene una mancha en su expediente y es mi trabajo, limpiarla.

Así fue como conoció a la nueva profesora adjunta de educación física, durante las semanas siguientes se reformó el club de esgrima y se vio enrolado en el mismo aun aunque se negó al principio. Esto le quitó su tiempo libre, cuando no estaba estudiando estaba entrenando, por lo que tampoco tenía tiempo de comer lo que usualmente comía.

Para cuando regresó a casa para vacaciones de invierno había perdido cinco kilos, situación que su madre quiso corregir pero él evitó siguiendo con la rutina de entrenamiento. Recibió una sola llamada de Greg antes de tener que regresar a la escuela, estaba nervioso, no entendía cómo era posible que siguiera siendo su amigo.

-Myc ¿recibiste regalos por Navidad?

-Un nuevo teléfono que no podré usar en meses.

-¿De verdad? Pensé que tus padres te regalarían ropa o zapatos.

-Cosas que tampoco podría usar hasta dentro de meses.

Se rieron bastante rato hasta que tuvieron que colgar, prometió que le marcaría cuando tuviera la oportunidad porque Greg siempre tenía ganas de saber de él. Cosa que él no creía, había miles de cosas más interesantes que hacer que ocuparse de un niño en sus vacaciones de escuela.

El siguiente año sólo se hablaron para las vacaciones de verano, su madre le dijo que su nuevo celular había sonado muchas veces antes de descargarse, por lo que fue corriendo a conectarlo. Tuvo que marcarle porque había estado mandando un mensaje diario desde que él regresó a la escuela. Era gracioso, que el chico mayor aun tuviera tiempo para él.

Cosa que dejo de suceder para las siguientes vacaciones, aunque él mando mensajes no obtuvo respuesta y no se atrevió a marcar por esa misma razón. En la escuela, gracias los continuos éxitos del equipo de esgrima, se había convertido en la nueva estrella. Nadie decía ya nada sobre el color de su cabello, las pecas en su cara o su peso, el cual estaba por completo regulado gracias al constante esfuerzo físico al que estaba sometido.

Las siguientes vacaciones el número de Greg había desaparecido. Sacó el papel que le dio la última vez que lo vio en persona, pero no se atrevió a marcar a las otras opciones que le había dado. No entendía bien que había pasado, aunque no era raro, que uno dejara atrás a algunas amistades. Lo más seguro es que ahora hubiera nuevas personas en su vida que ocuparan su tiempo.

Para cuando cumplió diecisiete años estaba en el equipo olímpico de esgrima y había ganado dos medallas de oro para su país. Le gustaba lo suficiente ese deporte como para continuar practicándolo mientras estudiaba en la universidad. Acudiría a la misma universidad en la que había estudiado Greg, no tenía idea de si se había graduado, sólo que seguía corriendo, lo había visto en los últimos campeonatos mundiales y seguía siendo magnífico.

Los primeros días en la universidad probaron ser complicados, no era sólo las clases, sino las miradas de los demás. Pensaba que en su antigua escuela la gente dejó de molestarlo porque estaban ya muy acostumbrados a él. Pero la gente se fijaría de nuevo en todos sus defectos y no se preocuparía por conocerlo.

Aunque la gente no parecía molestarlo, tan sólo lo miraban de una manera extraña a la que estaba poco acostumbrada. En clases solían dejarlo sentado solo en una mesa, pensaba que era porque les desagradaba, además de todo susurraban a su alrededor y era casi imposible para él poder interpretar lo que decían sus rostros. Porque no podía ser admiración, ¿qué tenía él de admirable?

Para él la universidad probó ser sencilla, bien habría podido manejar el trabajo de estudiar dos carreras al mismo tiempo, pero prefirió continuar con el esgrima, después de todo al año siguiente podría acudir a Juegos Olímpicos y eso le parecía muy interesante. Tal vez podría ver de nuevo a Greg, saludarlo, gritar por él en el estadio.

Quedar como seleccionado no fue difícil, no había espada más fuerte que él, todos quedaban en silencio cuando lo veían entrar, caminar con rectitud hasta la pista, colocarse el casco y prepararse para el combate. Respetaba a cada oponente pero tiraba para ganar, conocía a cada uno de ellos y usaba la información para destruir sus aspiraciones. Por eso, todos parecían tensarse en su presencia y casi nadie entablaba conversaciones con él.

-¿Por qué nadie se acerca a saludarte?

La pregunta había venido de su hermano menor, era diez años más pequeño y estaba inscrito en la misma escuela en donde había estudiado. Sus compañeros lo miraban y de nuevo, parecía que estaban asustados. Había dejado de importarle, lo único que quería él era ganar medallas de oro y listo, no tenía por qué tomar en cuenta a esa gente que lo miraba con la boca abierta.

El aeropuerto ese día estaba plagado de deportistas, la mayoría volarían para la ceremonia de apertura, su equipo entero a unos metros de él, no hacía más que susurrar. Hasta que la puerta se abrió y los atletas de pista entraron, ellos eran superestrellas, pero uno en especial brillaba mucho más. Greg Lestrade estaba ahí, caminando frente a él, alguien de verdad admirable.

Documentó su equipaje y él no podía dejar de mirarlo, aunque lo veía en la televisión no era lo mismo, en persona era como perder el aliento nada más por apreciar su imagen. Entonces Greg lo miró de vuelta y sonrió. ¿Por qué sonreía así? ¿Por qué echaba a correr en su dirección? Lo abrazó casi derribándolo y todos los espectadores exclamaron con sorpresa.

-Lo sabía –dijo emocionado, él ni siquiera podía respirar- te vi en el Campeonato Mundial y sabía que habías clasificado, pero verte hoy, es demasiado bueno.

Los susurros estaban de nuevo ahí, ¿qué demonios susurraban? ¿Acaso un hombre exitoso y hermoso no puede tener por amigo a un chico pelirrojo y gordo? Aunque no era ya esa persona, no lo sabía, de repente se sintió transportado años al pasado.

-¿Myc? –Greg se separó un poco de él, tal vez le extrañaba que no respondiera su abrazo o que le respondiera algo.

-Sí –dijo simplemente, no se sentía en capacidad de hablar nada más.

Greg sonrió aunque ligeramente menos, parecía confundido. Él no supo qué hacer, así que asintió con la cabeza y se alejó para ir también a documentar para el vuelo. Recibió un codazo de su hermano después de esto y los susurros no dejaban de escucharse, los odiaba, que ni siquiera después de tanto no pudieran dejarlo en paz.

Lo terrible es que después de eso estuvo evitando caer en una conversación con Greg durante todo el vuelo, aunque al día siguiente tendrían que verse, porque ambos participaban en la ceremonia de inauguración. Sus compañeros de equipo en algún momento trataron de hablar con él, no entendía la razón, era como si algo verdaderamente importante hubiera sucedido. Pero él tan sólo quería estar solo y no pensar en que Greg estaba ahí, tan cerca de nuevo.

No podrían ser amigos de nuevo, no había manera.

Uno de los primeros deportes que iniciaba sus competencias era esgrima, por lo que la mañana siguiente estaba ya preparado para su primer duelo. Tenía los ojos cerrados y sacó el resto de preocupaciones de su mente. Ganó cuatro duelos ese día y llegó a los cuartos de final, al día siguiente ganaría una medalla.

Las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar, pero podría decir que no escuchó ninguna.

-Myc…

Se había quedado en el lugar todo el tiempo posible, se puso a leer entre las gradas para matar el tiempo, por eso, escuchar su voz de repente fue inesperado.

-Greg… -dijo y el titubeo en su voz fue muy audible.

-Mañana ganarás el oro.

-Yo… -de pronto sintió que hacía demasiado calor en el lugar.

-Por supuesto que lo harás, hoy has tenido un día excelente.

Greg sonreía de nuevo poniendo todo su carisma, le gustaba esa sonrisa, era uno de sus mejores recuerdos de la escuela.

-Lo haré.

De repente vino toda la confianza del mundo, la que había estado sintiendo cada que competía y que sabía que no había manera en que su contrincante pudiera vencerlo.

-Quería pedirte una disculpa….

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Por el abrazo, ya sabes, en el aeropuerto.

-No tendrías que pedir perdón por eso…

-Claro que sí, no te ha gustado, yo tan sólo me alegré mucho por verte.

-Yo también lo estaba, pero…

-Lo entiendo, no creas que no lo hago.

-¿Qué entiendes?

Los ojos con los que Greg lo miró en ese momento no tenían nada de su usual buen humor y eso lo asustó, ¿qué estaba pasando? Quiso abrazarlo él en ese momento, dejarse de tonterías, porque eran amigos, aunque no se hubieran hablando en mucho tiempo y él no entendiera por qué razón podría querer seguir siéndolo. Lo eran y ya.

-Fue mi culpa, tuve problemas familiares, la dirección que te dejé ya no es la mía. Después de todo este tiempo sin saber de mí y aparezco repentinamente y te abrazo de esa manera. No tenía ningún derecho.

Estaba muy confundido por esas palabras, ¿derecho? ¿De qué estaba hablando?

-Y es que… ¡¡mírate!! Lo siento, no debí haber hecho aquello frente a tanta gente.

Sintió que algo frío se clavaba en su corazón. Así que era eso, debía haberlo sabido, tenía mucho sentido. Bajó la vista y se interesó mucho por sus zapatos.

-Sí, entiendo, que horrible debe haber sido…

-¿Horrible?

-Como dijiste, nada más mírame, ¿cómo abrazar a alguien como yo enfrente de tanta gente.

El silencio los cubrió y él no pudo más que seguir viendo la alfombra, por lo que no se dio cuenta de cuándo Greg atravesó el poco espacio que los separaba para volver a abrazarlo. Se quedó sin aire ante esa acción y de inmediato su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas, era imposible e improbable, que tontería más grande, Greg de nuevo rodeando su cuerpo de esa manera.

-¿Tienes idea por qué razón nadie se acerca a ti? –negó con la cabeza ante la pregunta de Greg. No sabía, siempre pensó que era la misma razón de siempre, sólo que en vez de burlarse solían ignorarlo.- Bueno, son dos razones en sí. La primera es porque piensan que podrías asesinarlos.

Greg se quedó en silencio y él aprovechó para reírse, en sí eso era agradable, porque bien podría hacerlo si fueran lo suficientemente molestos.

-La segunda –pareció pensarlo un momento, no se habían soltado, Greg seguía abrazándolo de manera que él se sentía cómodo y seguro- es porque nadie tiene idea de cómo acercarse a alguien tan hermoso.

Comenzó a reírse con tanta fuerza que tuvo que separarse del abrazo de Greg, ¡que estupidez! Se tapó la boca con una mano tratando de ocultar el efecto de aquellas palabras.

-¿Por qué te ríes así? No es que me queje, la verdad es que me agrada que ya no estés enojado conmigo. –Él seguía riendo, no podía controlarse, nadie, nunca en su vida, había dicho que él fuera hermoso. De repente se detuvo, trataba de ponerle coherencia a todo eso, recordaba las reacciones de sus compañeros de clases en la universidad, a sus nuevos compañeros de equipo. Todos lo miraban como si no creyeran que él existiera, algunos se sonrojaban al cruzar su mirada con la de él.

-¿Myc? –Greg se acercó a él con cuidado, volvió a rodearlo con sus brazos, parecía gustarle, abrazarlo. Nunca antes lo había hecho, obviamente cuando se dejaron de ver después de la escuela, eran muy jóvenes.- ¿Por qué estás tan sorprendido?

-Te podría dar mil razones –se sorprendió de escuchar su voz, no creyó poder hablar después de semejante revelación- pero es que jamás he creído que yo sea hermoso. En la escuela era un cerdito…

-¡Mycroft Holmes tú jamás has sido un cerdito! Escucha bien esto, lo diré una vez y espero que te quede exageradamente claro –Greg lo sujetó con fuerza por los hombros logrando sacarle una expresión de sorpresa por lo inesperado del movimiento. No le quedó de otra que asentir expectante.- Lo único que siempre has sido es una persona inteligente y maravillosa a quien yo he admirado todo el tiempo.

-¿Admirado?

-Obviamente Myc –dijo como si no pudiera creer que no fuera claro.- Tenías ocho años y sabías más cosas que todos los maestros juntos, tu conversación era entretenida y aunque yo era escoria para todos, desde el primer día me trataste como alguien que valía la pena, aunque no sabías nada de mí, tú fuiste amable.

-Yo…

-Por eso no quise perder tu amistad y fue mi culpa haber perdido el contacto.

-De verdad no debes disculparte por eso…

-Al verte de nuevo, espectacular Myc, no pude evitarlo, tenía que abrazarte.

Ocultó la cara en el hombro de Greg, aquello lo estaba sobrepasando, era realmente demasiado para procesar sin perder el equilibrio. Lo sostuvo y se pudo deleitar en la fuerza de su amigo.

-¿No me crees? –Asintió aunque a duras penas lo hacía, ¿espectacular? Siempre había pensado tan poco de su apariencia física que era casi una revelación.- ¿Podríamos ir a otro lado a hablar? Nos van a encerrar aquí.

-Claro –se talló la cara con las manos antes de poder volver a ver a Greg, quien seguía sonriendo maravillosamente.- Si nos reportan fuera de la villa nos van a asesinar.

 

El día previo seguía siendo una especie de sueño extraño del que no iba a despertar. Habían estado hablando durante horas hasta que sus entrenadores fueron a literalmente arrastrarlos a sus habitaciones. Greg quería saber de todo, de cómo comenzó con el esgrima, de sus entrenamientos. Él deseaba saber de sus problemas familiares, los cuales fueron difíciles de explicar, todo tenía que ver con un novio que Greg había tenido al empezar la universidad.

Aquello fue complicado de digerir, pero lo entendía.

Esta vez salió a competir con la mente distraída, no importaba, su presencia imponía tanto que su contrincante, un francés con poca experiencia y mucha suerte, casi tropieza con sus propios pies. Ganó y pasó a semifinales. Se quedó sentado con el casco entre las manos mientras pensaba en todo lo dicho.

Trató de serenarse porque el siguiente combate definiría si tendría un oro o no. Puso su mente en blanco y al colocar su casco, estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa para lograrlo. Se aventó contra un ruso que cayó por la sorpresa y la velocidad con la que lo atacaron. Así que sólo quedaba la final. Estaba casi temblando, no era lo mismo ganar el oro contra chicos menores de dieciocho años que contra hombres que llevaban haciendo esto por años y años.

Alzó los ojos y ahí estaba Greg. Que gran poder tenía que con una sola sonrisa lo tranquilizó por completo.

Estuvo a punto de perder y contra un brasileño que parecía cargar con la fuerza del apoyo local. Obviamente no lo conocían si pensaba que no podía remontar una ventaja. Cuando se marcó el último punto a su favor se quitó el casco y lo aventó en un despliegue total de felicidad que jamás había sentido. Abrazó a todos sus compañeros que estaban viendo el combate, dejando a todos sorprendidos. En una postal que recorrería el mundo entero a través de redes sociales, se acercó a la grada y le dio la mano a Greg, quien casi se cae de la misma para poder sujetarlo.

Aun no entendía y no terminaba por creer lo que Greg le decía, pero aquel apoyo se sentía muy real, lo que fuera que le estaba ofreciendo, era real y no había hecho nada más que comenzar a descubrirlo.

 


	15. La bestia.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Estaba perdido. Y solo es un juego.

La casa de los Holmes estaba a dos manzanas de la casa en la que me habían recogido. Ser hijo adoptivo no era fácil y menos con una madre que desaparecía cada vez que le daba la gana y un padre que no le importaba llegar a casa sin nada que ofrecer. Los nuevos padres estaban por arriba de cualquiera, según ellos, y por consiguiente me dieron la oportunidad de crecer con ellos sacándome de una casa del terror para llevarme a otra: sin horarios o higiene general de la casa lo único que estaba seguro era la cama en la que llegaba cada madrugada a recuperar algo de energía para la siguiente mañana de travesuras nuevas.

La escuela pública estaba a 30 minutos caminando asique podía pasar por mis nuevos compañeros de clase e ir disfrutando de las heladas mañanas desenmarañando los misterios de cada uno de los profesores para después chantajearlos con ellos si nos pillaban desprevenidos. Cierto día John Watson, hijo favorito, capitán del equipo de ajedrez y el mejor promedio de la escuela me dijo que tenía un serio problema.  

—De verdad no entiendo.

—De veras Greg que yo tampoco.

—Pero es muy fácil, solo tienes que acercarte.

— ¿Y si no pasa lo que planeo que pase?

Prometí no reírme pero de mi pecho salió una carcajada, era más que obvio que mi mejor amigo estaba haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua y tenía que pararle los pies antes de que se quemara de a gratis. Hasta que vi el motivo de su apuro: alto, piel pálida, cabellos castaños y rizados.

— ¿John?

Watson no me veía y parecía no querer hacer caso a nada más que sus zapatos, sus inmensamente interesantes zapatos que movía la punta de sus pies en un intento de… ¡Que ridiculez!

–JOHN YA CASI ES TU CUMPLEAÑOS ¿NO ES CIERTO?

Su rostro y orejas se volvieron rojas al punto de sangrar por los poros de su piel y pasada la sorpresa inicial temí por mi vida en cuanto esos ojos dejaron la vergüenza de lado para pasar a la maldad pura, corrí hasta perderlo con el plan de juntar al ajedrecista con el pequeño de los Holmes. Oh si, será el mejor regalo de cumpleaños de John Watson.

*

*

*

*

El plan era por demás sencillo; colarme en la casa de los Holmes cuando ellos no estuvieran y robarle al menor una bufanda que este llevaba orgulloso a todas partes. Watson tendría de dos: acercarse al menor y devolvérsela o salir del país cambiando de vida radicalmente. El problema eran las historias que por la escuela rondaban sobre el hijo mayor de los Holmes que iban desde que se había sometido a una cirugía para cambiar su horrible nariz hasta que no soportaba a ningún ser humano y se había ido a vivir al ártico terminando de convertirse en pingüino. Yo nunca le había visto en persona y más allá de lo que la gente dijera me preocupaba que mi travesura terminara llevándome a la cárcel ¿Y si era una estatua que cuidaba de las paredes de su hogar? Me tenía que tranquilizar puesto que mientras las teorías conspiradoras asediaban mi cabeza mis pies me habían llevado al centro de la sala de estar de la gran casa de los Holmes.  

Alfombrada, limpia, cálida, repleta de objetos con la especialidad de decorar y con el ambiente de dulce canela me dieron ganas de quedarme y solo a punta de pistola me sacarían de aquel palacio en el que me encontraba. Recordando mi misión subí por la preciosa escalera de madera que se sentía suave en contacto con la suela de mis zapatos, encontré rápidamente un total de seis puertas y solo una resaltaba del resto. La habitación estaba peor de desordenada que mi propia casa con dos mesas ocupadas con cosas raras en líquidos extraños, partes de animales que fueron disecados y muchos libros que iban desde química hasta medicina pasando por criminología. Vaya de gustos tiene Watson. De inmediato un trozo de tela azul oscuro se dejó ver en uno de los cajones de la cómoda, tirando un poco de la tela suave y cálida pude sacarla sin problemas ni tocando objeto alguno. Orgulloso de mi tarea me disponía a salir de la habitación cuando un dulce silbido me congelo entre la puerta y el pasillo que me sacaba a mi salida.

Registre el pasillo y las escaleras sin ver a nadie hasta que de la puerta del final de pasillo la note entreabierta dejando salir dicha melodía que me estaba embrujando. Acercándome lentamente pude presenciar la escena más erótica de mi vida.

Quien estaba en la ducha no era el menor de los Holmes, de eso estaba seguro por la forma de los músculos de su espalda cuyos hombros estaban salpicados de lunares que podría pasar la vida entera besando, adorando. Unas piernas largas le daban movimiento al escultural trasero en forma de corazón, sus blancas manos podrían recorrer mi piel en el momento que quisiera si es que repetían la danza que creaban en aquellos cabellos rojos sangre. Tan encantado estaba que no escuche cuando el agua dejo de caer, ni cuando tomo la toalla de a lado derecho de su cuerpo. Ni siquiera cuando su mirada se encontró con la mía, desmallándome, dejándome a merced de lo que algunos llamaban la bestia.

*

*

*

La misión me había dejado agotado. Madre y padre habían prometido sacar a Sherlock de casa para que me dejase en paz, después de todo no tendría mucho tiempo para dormir antes de volver a ser llamado. Al meterme a la ducha el aroma del champú y la decoración del hogar hicieron que mi cuerpo se relajara por completo y una melodía saliera de mi pecho.

_I'm an alien, i'm a legal alien_

_I'm an englishman in new york_

 

Por un segundo me deje llevar hasta que en mi campo de visión entro un muchacho que en definitiva no era mi fastidioso hermano y este extraño callo desmayado sin que yo pudiera evitarlo.

 

_Modesty, propriety can lead to notoriety_

_You could end up as the only one_

_Gentleness, sobriety are rare in this society_

_At night a candle's brighter than the sun_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No tengo perdón.  
> Ningún personaje me pertenece.   
> La letra es de una canción de uno de mis artistas favoritos Sting. El nombre: 'Englishman in New York'  
> Esto no ah terminado.


	16. El pescador y su marido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft es avaricioso y ostentoso y quiere más y más. Greg es austero, vive de lo mínimo y no quiere molestar. Ambos viven en una casita a la orilla del lago. Lo que no saben es qué esconde éste para ellos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la adaptación de la BBC.  
> No gano nada con esto, sólo su entretenimiento y el mío propio.  
> Este fic está basado en el cuento "El pescador y su mujer".

Greg Lestrade era un humilde pescador. Cada día, cuando caía la noche y su marido dormía, tomaba su barca y se iba mar adentro, en busca de sustento. Mientras, en la cama, Mycroft soñaba con grandezas.

Mycroft no era un humilde pescador. Él vivía de lo que Greg ganaba con la pesca y su enorme ego que le alimentaba más que ésta. Nunca mostró interés por algo que no fuese un pastel, aunque, de vez en cuando, se le notaba el amor por Greg.

Un día, mientras Greg pescaba en la tranquilidad del océano, un atún saltó a su barco con el anzuelo. El atún, ávido, se quitó el mismo y, en lo que parecían destellos, comenzó un discurso.

—Buen hombre, no me has de comer, pues cualquier deseo que poseas te lo puedo aquí traer.

El pescador le miraba anonadado. Nunca antes un atún le había hablado. Perplejo, abría y cerraba los ojos con tal ahínco que creyó marearse y estar en un sueño. Pero no, era real lo que estaba viviendo. Armado de valentía y mucho miedo, decidió al fin contestar al atún iluminado, que le miraba un tanto desesperado.

—Vete, atún, no quiero nada ahora mismo— y así, en un levantamiento braquial, el atún volvió al agua y desapareció de la vista.

Cuando Greg llegó a la cabaña le contó lo sucedido a su esposo. Mycroft, mientras lo escuchaba, entraba en una espiral de deseo y egoísmo.

—Debiste pedirle algo, Greg. Así no llegarás a pescador inspector.

—Pero no necesitamos nada, Mycroft —refutó éste—. El tono de Mycroft se volvió más demandante y, suspirando, movió la cabeza en negativa.

—Gregory, Gregory —regañó— no has aprendido nada. Ve ahora mismo adonde encontraste al atún mágico y pídele un paraguas.

—¿Un paraguas? —preguntó su marido sorprendido—. ¿No será mejor algo más práctico?

—No hay nada más práctico que un paraguas, mi querido Gregory —y el pescador, pensando en el capricho de su esposo, partió hacia la orilla.

Una vez llegó, notó el agua extraña, de un color insalubre y temió alguna fuga de una fábrica cercana. Llamó al atún, pues, para que le concediera el deseo a Mycroft y no tener así que escucharlo protestar.

—Atún, pececito. Tú que eres tan bonito. Hoy, mañana y toda la semana. Ven a mí y a mi palabra.

El atún hizo acto de presencia, envuelto en una bufanda o eso creía Greg. _Después de que le hubiese hablado, tampoco era tan raro,_ se quería convencer.

—Oh, atún, mi esposo quiere un paraguas.

—¿No quiere una casa mejor? —entornó el atún los ojos de un modo surrealista.

—No, quiere un paraguas —se encogió de hombros el pescador.

—Entonces, así sea —las palabras del pez fueron rotundas, volvió a perderse en el agua y Greg, alucinado, volvió a casa.

Allí le esperaba Mycroft con un paraguas entre las manos. Éste era negro y elegante, capaz de cubrir a cinco como él, con la punta dorada y el mango de madera, suave al tacto. Greg se sintió feliz de ver a su marido tan ilusionado. Sin embargo, el sentimiento duró poco. Mycroft se aburría con facilidad de todo aquello que no fuese comida.

—Greg, necesito un paraguas más lujoso. Ve al pez y pídeselo —sentenció firme—. Éste le miró y resopló.

—No voy a ir al atún otra vez.

—Sí que irás.

—¿Y eso por qué? —Mycroft sacó una llave con una cadena del bolsillo.

—Porque si no echaré la llave a la alacena de los donuts —respondió con poder.

Greg gruñó como respuesta. Los dónuts eran su escapada del día. Cuando Mycroft accedió a vivir en la pequeña casa con él, ambos hicieron sacrificios. Él, concretamente, reducir su consumo de dulce artificial. Fue de él mismo la idea de darle la llave a su marido, aunque ahora se estuviese arrepintiendo.

Ofuscado, volvió a la orilla. El agua estaba más oscura y agitada, con un tono violáceo. Greg estuvo a punto de volver a su casa. Sin embargo, no quería discutir con Mycroft sobre lo horrible que era su paraguas actual y siguió caminando. Llegado al punto donde vio al pez por primera vez volvió a llamarlo, y el susodicho volvió a aparecer.

—¿Qué quieres ahora, humano? —gruñó el atún con unos rizos cayendo de su cabeza.

Greg pensó que estaba viendo visiones pero, dado que era un pez que hablaba, tampoco sabía cuándo empezar a sorprenderse. Tomó aire y pidió.

—Mi marido quiere un paraguas más lujoso.

—Ve con él, ya lo tiene en sus manos. Dile que no lo pierda —y airado, el atún desapareció en el fondo.

Greg volvió a casa a paso lento, disfrutando del paisaje. Sabía, bien sabía, que a Mycroft no le duraría mucho el nuevo regalo y le pesaban ya los pies pensando en que tendría que volver por donde había venido. No le hizo falta, sin embargo, llegar a su casa. Mycroft le había seguido y se encontraron a medio camino.

—Este paraguas de oro no es lo suficientemente bueno. Quiero uno de diamantes el doble de grande —protestó Mycroft. Greg suspiró de nuevo.

—Pero cariño, el atún ya nos ha dado mucho. No debemos pedirle más.

—De cariño nada —se ofendió Mycroft—. Iré yo mismo.

Así se encaminó hacia el punto de encuentro. Greg se debatió entonces entre dos senderos: o bien volvía a su casa o seguía a su marido. Le miró a lo lejos. Le quería tanto y era tan desesperante al mismo tiempo. Movió la cabeza en negativa, como hacía tan a menudo, y siguió su estela.

En el lugar, Mycroft bramó, golpeando el suelo con el paraguas de oro.

—¡Atún, ven aquí! —nadie salió a su encuentro.

—Hombre, déjalo estar. Ya tenemos suficiente —clamó Greg. Pero Mycroft no estaba conforme. Volvió a golpear el suelo con el paraguas ante unas aguas cada vez más bravas.

—Quiero un paraguas especial. Uno que sólo yo tenga. Y lo quiero ahora —tronó, marcando de nuevo el suelo.

A este último toque el pez salió de las aguas. Ahora era más grande, más dorado y, Greg juraría, tenía aspecto de tritón, de quienes tienen la parte marina de la cintura para abajo. Sus rizos al viento y esa bufanda que le cubría el pecho. ¡¿De verdad se estaba fijando en el pecho de un tritón?!

—¡Humano narcisista! Tú, que pecas de avaricia y obvias el amor de tu esposo, yo te condeno —. Greg se estremeció. Mycroft seguía como si no fuera con él.

—No te tengo miedo, pez descarado.

—No tienes por que. Pasarás treinta días con sus noches convertido en aquello que tanto deseas. No molestéis más —y se fue para no volver.

El mar se volvió tormenta, ésta tornado y, envueltos como hojas de parra, Greg y Mycroft se adentraron en el temporal. Cuando abrieron los ojos, algo había cambiado, como dijo el atún.

...

Pasaron tres semanas. Ya sólo quedaba una para volver a la normalidad. Sin embargo, pasa Mycroft la paciencia nunca fue su fuerte.

—Greg, me veo gordo.

—No puedes verte gordo, eres un paraguas. Abre la boca y come.

—Pero yo quiero pastel —refunfuñaba.

—Una semana, Mycroft, y te compraré el que desees. Ahora toma el puré.

Mycroft abrió la boca de mala gana. No poder comer comida "de verdad", como decía él, hacía de sus días una tortura. Más que ser un paraguas, a lo que se estaba acostumbrando. _Sólo una semana,_ pensaba a cada instante, a lo que Greg sonreía, pues sabía la idea que le rondaba. Esperaba que su marido hubiese aprendido la lección y bajara su orgullo a nivel humano cabezota. Esperanzas, junto con la plaza de DI pescador que ansiaba conseguir.

—Greg.

—¿Sí?

—Odio el pescado.

—Él tampoco te tiene mucho aprecio, Myc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!  
> Espero que les haya gustado :D


	17. Rosquillas y pescados

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La casa Holmes siempre da la bienvenida a la acogida y a Mycroft le costará aceptarlo más de un dolor de barriga. Verá en Greg aquello que su orgullo no le dejaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la adaptación de la BBC.  
> No gano nada con esto, sólo su entretenimiento y el mío propio.  
> Este fic está basado en el cuento "Diamantes y sapos".

En una aldea a las afueras de Londres, Mycroft y Greg eran vecinos, pero no se llevaban bien. A menudo jugaban en casa de Mycroft, acabando por el suelo por alguna diferencia. A pesar de eso, Greg no quería volver a casa. Su madre era muy estricta y la señora Holmes siempre tenía una sonrisa para él, aunque conllevara aguantar a su vecino.

Así pasaron los días, de quedarse muchas tardes en casa de los Holmes a vivir con ellos. Aunque la mayoría de ese tiempo fuese peleando por tonterías. Un día, la madre de Mycroft se cansó y dejó claro que tenían que solucionar sus diferencias solos y con premura.

—Pero mami... —gimoteó Mycroft.

—No quiero peros —sentenció la mujer con firmeza—. La próxima vez que oiga uno, saldrá de tu boca un pescado tras otro.

Mycroft puso su mayor cara de asco. El pescado era lo que menos le gustaba del mundo y, nada más el pensamiento, le provocaba malestar. Decidió no darle más vueltas y buscar a Greg. Su relación era complicada, aun cuando estaban en paz. No era fácil convivir con un extraño en acogida, como se enteró años después. Pero no por eso le daría sus juguetes sin protestar.

...

—Es mío —gritaba Greg.

—No, es mío —contestaba Mycroft.

—Pero es mi muñeca...

—Pero...

En ese momento, el estómago de Mycroft comenzó a hincharse, pasando como un bolo inverso hasta la garganta y acabando en el suelo tras la boca. La cara se le volvió azul y rosa, con muecas a cuál más desagradable. Por su parte, Greg sintió el mismo proceso con la misma apariencia, todo exactamente igual, salvo que el resultado fue totalmente distinto.

—¡Pescado! —espetó Mycroft con asco.

—¿Rosquillas? —miró curioso Greg.

Una sucesión de "peros" llevaron a pescados y rosquillas por doquier, con un dolor de estómago considerable. Mycroft, el más perjudicado, salió corriendo a encerrarse en el baño. Greg, quien adoraba las rosquillas sobre todas las cosas, se sentó en el suelo del salón y se comió todas las que habían caído en la moqueta.

Ante sus ojos, mientras devoraba su manjar, miró los pescados y decidió darle a Mycroft otra opinión sobre ellos. No sabía si sería lo mejor ni si mejoraría su relación, así que dio las gracias y se puso a ello. En el baño, entre sollozos, Mycroft intentaba no pronunciar palabra alguna, lleno de temor.

...

Pasadas unas horas, la sorpresa estaba preparada. Greg, emocionado, fue corriendo a buscar a Mycroft, que aún seguía en el baño.

—Mycroft, sal, quiero enseñarte algo —dijo tocando la puerta.

—Vete, no me hagas hablar —espetó Mycroft enfadado.

—Pero... —una rosquilla cayó en sus manos y, dándole un bocado, decidió volver a la cocina.

Miró su creación, suspiró y la cubrió con un paño. En algún momento Mycroft saldría y pasaría por allí para comer algo. Ésa era su esperanza y, con ella, se fue a su habitación. No tardó en escuchar los pasos por el pasillo. Sonrió y se tumbó en la cama con otra rosquilla en la mano, esta vez de la alacena.

Mycroft llegó a la cocina y vio el paño cubriendo algo que olía muy bien. Miró a los lados y lo descubrió. Se le hizo la boca agua con lo que vio. Ante él, la mejor empanada de la historia le llamaba con su apariencia deliciosa. Agarró un tenedor y tragó un suculento bocado. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios, deleitándose y tomando otro y otro más.

De repente paró, pensando que en la casa sólo estaban Greg y él. ¿Greg había hecho aquello tan rico? ¿Sería para él? ¿Se habría comido su comida? Con un poco de cargo de conciencia fue con lo que quedaba de empanada en busca de Greg. Recorrió la casa entera hasta encontrarlo. Entonces tocó a la puerta, al igual que Greg horas antes.

—Pasa —se escuchó desde dentro— Mycroft entró con la mirada en el plato.

—Encontré esto en la cocina y pensé...

—Sí, la hice para ti —sonrió Greg, al ver que faltaba más de la mitad—. ¿Te gustó?

—Sabe bien —contestó intentando disimular su "por amor a la reina, por supuesto"—. ¿Quieres?

—Claro. Me encanta el pescado —y tomó un trozo.

Mycroft se quedó clavado. Él detestaba el pescado y, sin embargo, esa empanada hecha para él le había sabido a gloria. No podía creer su suerte. No después de haber tratado tan mal a Greg. Lo miró comer unos segundos y se sentó a su lado a tomar otro trozo, que Greg ya le ofrecía sin pensárselo. Tal vez podrían llevarse bien después de todo.

—¡Pero! —exclamó Greg, esperando una rosquilla. En cambio, nada cayó en sus manos. Se volvió apenado a Mycroft—. He perdido mi poder.

—No tentaré a la suerte probando el mío —susurró éste, acabándose su segundo pedazo en esa estancia.

—Pero yo quería rosquillas.

—Yo las haré para ti —Greg dibujó una gran sonrisa en respuesta.

—No sabía que cocinabas.

—Hay muchas cosas de mí que no sabes.

Mycroft tomó la mano de Greg con disimulo y siguió comiendo. Greg la apretó y terminó con la empanada. Había otra forma después de todo. Su madre estaría feliz de que dejaran de discutir o, al menos, eso esperaban. Por su parte, Mycroft nunca más volvió a decir un "pero", lo que extraño a todos a su alrededor.

...

—Mycroft, hace mucho que no te escucho protestar —dijo su padre a la mesa.

—Sí, papá. Estoy cambiando de hábitos —cruzó una mirada con Greg y, feliz, volvió a su plato de tarta, su ahora segunda comida favorita.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!  
> Espero que les haya gustado :D


	18. Mycsel y Gregtel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El colegio puede ser una pesadilla, incluso en medio de un bosque. Lo bueno es que están juntos, porque el mapa no está cerca. STOPBULLYING.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la adaptación de la BBC.  
> No gano nada con esto, sólo su entretenimiento y el mío propio.  
> Este fic está basado en el cuento "Hansel y Gretel".

Mycroft y Greg eran dos niños de primaria que siempre estaban juntos. Sus profesores, que sabían de su amistad, se sentían reconfortados. No siempre hay buena relación en las clases. El problema es que estaban equivocados. Si bien entre los chicos sí era cierto que no había lugar para el rencor no era así con el resto de los compañeros.

Existían varias teorías al respecto que Mycroft —siempre alerta— Holmes ya había compartido con Greg, su compañero querido, en más de una ocasión.

—No pueden tenernos envidia —protestaba Greg ante la primera teoría—. Sólo fue un beso. Tenemos once años, ¿no se supone que es evolutivo o algo?

—Se ve que no. Sólo es bien visto chico-chica o eso dice el conductor del autobús —ésa era la segunda teoría de Mycroft.

—Pero no tiene sentido.

—Ya —suspiró Mycroft—. Por eso estamos en una prueba de valor.

Ambos chicos miraron a su alrededor. En efecto, había que tener valor para estar en medio del bosque sin casas a kilómetros a la redonda. Mucho valor y poca cabeza. Ellos no habían sido desafiados, habían sido excluidos de mala manera del grupo de clase. Se suponía —o querían suponer— que si superaban una noche en el bosque sin ayuda volverían a ser parte del conjunto de la clase. Si no, les esperaba el rechazo hasta nueva orden.

Pero, ¿por qué un destierro temporal y por qué a ellos? La respuesta era tan sencilla como cruel y tenía un nombre que nunca se olvida: James Moriarty. Algunos lo calificaban del poder en la sombra, pues siempre que ocurría algo la relación con él era inexistente y, sin embargo, se sabía de su implicación a ciencia cierta. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Fácil. Su red de pupilos se extendía más allá de los muros del colegio.

Ahora bien, ¿por qué atormentar a sus iguales? Mera diversión, en palabras del propio Moriarty. De hecho, era Moran, su mano derecha, quien se encargaba de la clase de Mycroft y Greg. Todo estaba minuciosamente pensado. Por tanto, podría pensarse de rencillas, pero no. Era fobia a la felicidad que ellos podían tener y él no porque en su casa entrar con un chico era una condena al peor de los infiernos.

Así que ahí estaban Greg y Mycroft, pagando por las penas de alguien a quien no conocían en persona y que había decidido vengarse con ellos. Hacía media hora que se habían quitado las vendas de los ojos. Sin embargo, no sabían qué sendero tomar; todos parecían llevar a perderse más. Entonces, Mycroft sacó su teléfono con la esperanza de ubicarse. Obviamente, no había cobertura ni esperanza de tenerla.

—Estamos en un bosque —rio Greg al verlo ofuscado.

—Ya sé que estamos en un bosque —gruñó Mycroft pateando el suelo.

...

Pasaron las horas y ni el musgo de los troncos lograba orientarlos. Greg, que llevaba dos semanas en los scouts, no pudo más que redimirse en la autocompasión, acto que encendió la ya presente desesperación de Mycroft. Éste comenzó a caminar en línea recta sin importarle adónde.

Greg le siguió de cerca tomando unas moras por el camino. Su hambre hizo que se le fueran cayendo la mitad por el camino, haciendo a Mycroft huir para no caer en la tentación. Caminando, caminando, llegaron a una caseta de guardabosques. No tenía buen aspecto e incluso le faltaban trozos de madera de la pared a simple vista.

Mycroft y Greg se miraron sin decir nada. Su cara era una mezcla de "sácame de aquí" y "dónde está el del cuchillo". Estupefactos, miraron a su alrededor en busca de una ruta alternativa a esa casa cuando empezó a llover a mares. Prefiriendo mojarse antes de entrar se resguardaron bajo un árbol. Sin embargo, los rayos llegaron y no les quedó más remedio que huir de su cobijo.

Tocaron a la puerta y entraron sin esperar respuesta con un simple empujón. El pomo se quedó en la mano de Greg, que dejó caer del susto. Mycroft, mientras tanto, observaba a su alrededor, pensando que las leyendas sobre el lugar fueron en su día enfundadas y que sólo era una cocina antigua con muchos cacharros. Quizás infravaloró demasiado pronto.

Greg soltó el grito de alerta. Mycroft dio un respingón y se giró para él, blanco como el papel. El chico tenía una sombra sobre el cuello que le impedía moverse. Mycroft miró alrededor de reojo buscando lo que fuera para defender a su novio. Encontró unas tenazas saliendo del horno de leña y no dudó en alzarlas en modo ataque.

—¿Quién eres y qué quieres? —bramó aguantando el miedo. El silencio trajo consigo esa voz, excéntrica y agorera.

—¡Soy el mal, soy dolor! —el sonido retumbaba en las cuatro paredes y escapaba por la puerta aún abierta, mezclándose con el temporal de fuera.

Sombras se adueñaron del espacio y el espíritu. Ojos rojos, cada vez más, más ardientes y suscitadores del miedo infantil en Mycroft Holmes. Pesadillas de payasos en noches temerosas. Y Greg temblaba bajo el yugo del sudor y el acero. Volvió esa voz, esta vez sin premisa de pregunta.

—No habrá amor para nadie, panda de malnacidos.

Tensión, dolor en el alma y en la aorta. La lluvia arreciaba y los rayos llegaron más y más. Tres metros, dos, uno... El estruendo fue tan tremendo como el destello caótico, que reveló cada rostro y su temor. Todos se palpaban, creyendo haber recibido tal rayo. Sólo uno no pudo palparse, pues yacía en el suelo desmayado.

Moriarty fue llevado al hospital por los servicios de emergencia. Éstos aparecieron en el lugar cuando otro rayo cayó cerca, sin necesidad de luz que los guiara. El resto de niños volvió a sus casas con sus preocupados padres, que envolvieron a casi todos en abrazos. Greg y Mycroft se fusionaron en uno, no queriendo dejarse tras haber pasado tanto miedo. Después, se despidieron con las manos y los ojos.

...

_Te echo de menos — **GL**_

_No puedes echarme de menos en una hora — **MH**._ Mensaje borrado por recapacitación.

_Yo también — **MH**_

_Tanto, tanto — **MH**._ Mensaje borrado por temor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!  
> Espero que les haya gustado :D


End file.
